You re beautiful
by LizZ Elric de Kim
Summary: una pequeña monja cambiara su forma de vida al hacerse pasar por su hermano gemelo…podra la pequeña rukia vivir con esos hermosos "angeles" sin que se den cuenta que es una chica?pesimo summary pero es mi primer fic asii que denle oportunidad.cap 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

You´rebeautiful

Summary: una pequeña monja cambiara su forma de vida al hacerse pasar por su hermano gemelo…podra la pequeña rukia vivir con esos hermosos "angeles" sin que se den cuenta que es una chica?pesimo summary pero es mi primer fic asii que denle oportunidad XD

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen XD le pertenecen a TiteKubo-sama y el guion es del drama coreano YAB C:

Holaa! Jejeje este es mi primer fic ke hago y la vdd estoy nerviosa al subirlo porque yo se que no soy buena escribiendo y en realidad ni sikiera la idea es original jajaxD es basado en el drama coreano You are beautiful jejeje es que amee ese dorama y la vdd me puse a pensar como seria en una historia ichiruki asii que me puse a escribirla jejeje…por favor no sean tan crueles conmigo…bueno si…si no les gustoo diganmee! Para mejorar y o dejar de ser escritora hahahaxD en fin…va haber un pokito de OOC uff a mi no me gustan las historias de OOC pero espero dejar tan sikiera un pokito de la escencia de los personajes…

Al final del cap les dejo otro comentario jejejeasiike sin mas ke decir comenzamos!...

Era la hora de la misa que se celebra cada mañana en el convento karakura, todos estaban ya presentes para recibir el sermón del sacerdote…todos… menos una chica que salía a toda prisa de su dormitorio para llegar a tiempo a la iglesia, esta peculiar chica era una pequeña novicia que estaba alistándose para ser una monja, era bajita de cabellera negra y unos grandes ojos violetas, su nombre era Kuchiki Rukia…

-donde esta Rukia?-pregunto la madre superiora a la hermana que estaba a un lado de ella

-supongo que corriendo- contesto la hermana despreocupadamente

-uff…espero no haga nada innecesario-suspiro la madre superiora y dirigió su mirada al sacerdote

En ese momento la puerta se abrio sigilosamente y entra la pequeña hermana sin hacer tanto ruido y se sento en la parte trasera del templo.

-uff llegue a tiempo- se dijorukia aliviada

Al voltear a la banca de alado alcanzo a ver a una pequeña niña que no estaba poniendo atención

-como es posible?-se preguntaba Rukia ya que era una falta de reverencia estar haciendo otra cosa en la hora del sermón

Le hizo señas a la niña que estaba muy entretenida viendo un concierto en su celular, pero la niña solo la volteo a ver y la reto subiéndole mas al volumen de su aparato.

Rukia en ese momento se sorprendio al ser completamente ignorada por la niña

-seguro no me escucho-se dijo Rukia, y sigilosamente se dirigio a donde estaba la niña y trato de quitarle con cuidado los audífonos para que pusiera atención, pero al hacer eso la niña jalo sus audífonos hacia ella y el aparato salio volando haciendo un gran ruido en el templo. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar una música estruendosa dentro del lugar, Rukia no sabia que hacer estaba apenadísima y salio tras el celular para poder apagarlo pero ia era muy tarde, una vez mas Rukia había sido culpable de interrumpir la ceremonia.

-en el auditorio principal de tokio-

Mas de 15 mil personas abarratodas con sus pancartas, alas de angel, y gritando de emoción…y eso porque?...pues nada mas y nada menos porque era la presentación del grupo mas famoso no solo de Tokio si no de todo japon, A.N jell integrados por 3 guapisimos chicos que hacían derretir hasta las mas timidas chicas de ahi, y ellos eran: Abarai Renji el mas joven de los 3, un chico pelirojo y lleno de energía era el baterista del grupo, el siguiente era el guitarrista de la banda ,un chico pelinegro y unos hermosos ojos verdes ,Shiba Kaien, el mas gentil y maduro de los integrantes y por ultimo un chico que tenia la mayor popularidad de los 3 y no solo por su angelical voz sino por su extravagante físico, su brillante cabellera naranja lo diferenciaba de todos además de su gran ceño fruncido y su mirada ojimiel hacia que las fans se derritieran cuando las miraba, su nombre Kurosaki Ichigo era nada mas y menos que el vocalista principal y líder de la banda. Los 3 en medio del escenario cantaban su nuevo single llamado "Promise" mientras que las fans llenas de emoción y exitacion gritaban y cantaban sus canciones….

Al termino del concierto los 3 chicos se dirigieron a su Van donde aguardaba su Presidente Ukitake Joushiro.

-wow! estuvo fenomenal el concierto no creen?-dijo emocionado Renji situándose en el asiento trasero del vehiculo.

-si estuvo bien, a excepción de cuando a Ichigo se le fue la voz y se le salio un gallito, aunque creo que las fans no se dieron cuenta de tu situación-dijo calmadamente Kaien

-ichigo, el doctor te dijo que te cuidaras esa garganta, hubieras hecho playback para que no te lastimaras mas-comento Ukitake

-Oh! En serio ichigo? Se te fue la voz?-grito alarmado Renji acercándose al pelinaranja que se sentaba en el asiento de enfrente de el.

-si,pero que querian que hiciera, ya saben que no me gusta cantar en playback-gruño indignado ichigo al escuchar los comentarios de sus miembros.

-pues desde ahora haras eso! Prohibido las presentaciones en vivo –dijo el presidente seriamente

-pues entonces que es lo que hare?...un cantante si no canta en vivo no es nada…-dijo un ichigo que comenzaba a irritarse.

-no te preocupes por eso, tu descansa que io ia tengo la solución-les dijo el presidente guiñándoles el ojo- ia tengo seleccionado quien será tu remplazo, muy pronto lo conocerán

-pues espero que sea alguien de nivel, porque sabes que no cualquiera puede cantar mis canciones-dijo soberbiamente el Kurosaki haciendo una mueca de inconformidad.

La Van se dirigio a los estudios gotei 13 donde A. grababa sus discografías y tenían sus ensayos, en ese lugar iban a conocer al nuevo miembro.

-en el convento-

-uff, otra vez hice lo mismo, espero y no me excomulguen…como pude interrumpir la misa con una música tan ruidosa? No tengo perdón de Dios -decia una deprimida Rukia dirigiéndose a hacer su trabajo diario en los jardines del convento. Tenia que limpiar las esculturas griegas que se encontraban ahí, asi que con su cubeta y su trapo empezó su actividad tranquilamente, lo que no sabia es que alguien la estaba observando de lejos, un hombre rubio de sombrero a rayas y traje sastre la observaba desde detrás de un árbol.

-wow! Si que son igualitos- se decía el rubio mirando a la hermana limpiando y a una fotografía de un chico que traía en su bolsillo.

Se quiso acercar mas a ella pero en ese momento la madre superiora llego y le dijo a Rukia que su boleto a Roma había llegado, Rukia se emociono pues al fin podría irse a Roma a alistarse para ser monja y pidió ser ella la que fuera por el boleto asi que se fue en su motoneta que tenia en el convento.

Ya en el camino Rukia iba muy animadamente por su boleto cuando vio que un carro iba detrás de ella, ella como buena cristiana le cedió el paso para que pasara, pero el carro no la arrebaso, continuo yendo detrás de ella, eso le parecio raro a la Kuchikiasi que volvió a cederle el paso pero en ese momento el vehiculo se adelanto y le bloqueo el paso asi que la hermana se detuvo de golpe y vio que del vehiculo se bajaba un hombre rubio con sombrero a rayas.

-hermana….conoce a kuchiki hanatarou?- le pregunto el rubio acercándose a la pequeña kuchiki

-ehm…porque?-dijo temerosa la hermana

-lo conoce?Sabe que es su hermano gemelo?-dijo el rubio quitándole el casco a la hermana-wowwsi que son como gotas de agua, por cierto soy el manager de su hermano, Urahara Kisuke

En ese momento Rukia se asusto-que tiene mi hermano? Le paso algo?

-pues le ha ocurrido algo grande, fue seleccionado como el nuevo miembro de A.N jell!-dijo emocionado el rubio

-A.N. que?- dijo Rukia confundida

-A.N jell….no sabe quien es ANjell?-decia alarmado el manager-es la banda de música mas popular y talentosa del país y su hermano fue escogido para ser miembro de ellos!

-oh en serio?-dijo la hermana-pero…eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-pues hanatarou ahorita esta un poco indispuesto y…-poniendose de rodillas el manger le suplico-por favor hágase pasar por hanatarou para que firme el contrato si?

-nani?...Como será posible eso, aunque seamos gemelos Hana-kun y yo somos muy diferentes…no nono io no hare eso- le dijo alterada Rukia volviendo agarrar su motoneta

-espere hermana, espere!-gritaba a sus espaldas el rubio-por favor! Solo ira a firmar el contrato,

Solo eso y la dejare en paz por favooor! Hágalo por Hana-kun-le imploraba

Rukia se detuvo y suspiro-mmm…esta bien pero…. solo ire a firmar y ya ok?

-por supuesto!Asii que acompáñeme por favor-le dijo el rubio feliz de convencer a la kuchiki

.

En los estudios Gotei 13 se encontraba una gran aglomeración de chicas con pancartas y posters de los ANjell, aguardaban con emoción la llegada de sus idols. Rukia y el manager también habían llegado a los estudios.

-bueno hermana, espéreme aqui en la entrada, voy a estacionar el carro okei?-comento el manager dejando sola a Rukia en la entrada con todo el club de fans.

-y ahora quienes son todas estas chicas?-se decía la pelinegra asombrada. Se acerco a un grupo de chicas y ellas al verla con su traje de monja se sorprendieron.

-wow! Tu si que eres original eh?-dijo una de ellas

-buuu! que mal que a mi no se me ocurrio vestirme asii, ash! Asii te notaran mas, no es justoo! y hasta trae un anillo!(n.a: símbolo de pureza en el clero)-chillo otra mas

-de que están hablando?... Ustedes son fans de A.N. jell?-les pregunto curiosa Rukia

Pero las chicas no alcanzaron a contestar pues se empezó a escuchar unos gritos y vieron que se había detenido una Van en la entrada, todas al verlo salieron corriendo dejando caer un poster a lo que Rukia salio detrás de ellas para darselos

-esperen!, se les cayo estoo! Hey!...-les decía Rukia gritándoles pero en ese momento su mente se bloqueo al momento que bajaban los 3 chicos, se quedo ensimismada-quienes son ellos? Realmente parecen angeles bajados del cielo….madre superiora estoy viendo a las esculturas hermosas que están en nuestro jardín…será eso posible?-se decía la hermana congelada al ver bajar a esos hermosos chicos, los cuales al pasar por su lado, el pelinaranja apenas la noto, Kaien se sorprendio al ver una monja ahí pero no le tomo mucha importancia y Renji le hizo una reverencia ya que era alguien del clérigo y le firmo el poster guiñándole el ojo, todo esto paso sin que Rukia hiciera algún movimiento y reacción.

-hermana, no me dijo que no conocía a A.N jell?..hasta trae un poster de ellos?-dijo kisuke al llegar con ella y ver que Rukia tenia el pequeño poster en sus manos.

-eh? Ah?-dijo confundida-ellos eran A.N jell?

-si, bueno vamos a que se cambie para que firme el contrato y..-

-y me voy de aquí verdad?-dijo rukia volteando a ver al manager seriamente

-claro hermana! En eso habíamos quedado, jeje-respondio urahara nervioso

Urahara le dio una bolsa a la hermana y la acompaño al baño para que se vistiera.

Después de unos minutos, la hermana salio con una ropa muy muy diferente a la que llevaba anteriormente, realmente parecía un chico, con una pequeña peluca oculto su largo cabello, ahora vestia una chamarra de cuero, unos pantalones rotos y flojos y unos tennis de marca los cuales hacían verla como todo un rock star.

-en serio que no estamos cometiendo fraude?-pregunto Rukia indecisa

-por supuesto que no, asi que no se preocupe

-estos pantalones se me caen!Asi se usan?-le pregunto al manager

-jejeje, no se preocupe hermana solo agárreselos de aqui-dijo el manager sosteniéndole de la parte suerior del pantalón y llevándola a la oficina del presidente.

Al llegar ahí, el presidente estaba con su asistente y al ver llegar al manager con su nueva estrella se emociono…

-aqui estas!Wow si que eres lindo eh? Kuchiki Hanatarou!leiste el contrato que te envie?-dijo Ukitake agarrando de los hombros a Rukia

-claro, el ha estado muy emocionado al ser escogido para ser parte de A. vdd hana-kun?-dijo el manager codeando a Rukia, alo que solo la hermana sonrio nerviosamente.

-bueno, bueno pasemos a la mesa para que firmes el contrato –dijo el presidente entusiasmado

Al sentarse, rukia estaba mas que nerviosa, ya que nunca había hecho tal acción, asi que cuando le pasaron el papel dudo un poco al firmarlo "realmente estoy haciendo lo correcto?" pensó la pelinegra, alo que el manager le hizo una mueca de imploración

Que esperas?...firma firma!-decia el manager

Rukia se apresuro a firmar nerviosa y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la oficina y entro el pelinaranja llamando la atención de los que estaban ahí.

-oh ichigo que bueno que llegas!..mira el es Kuchiki Hanatarou el nuevo miembro…donde esta Kaien y Renji?-le dijo el presidente al ver acercarse al pelinaranja, pero éste ignorándolo por completo se dirigio a Rukia con altivez y puso su hermoso rostro muy cerca de ella para observarla detenidamente.

-en serio eres tan bueno?-le dijo burlonamente a la kuchiki que temblaba de miedo-antes de aceptarte como miembro tienes que demostrarme tu talento asi que…-agarrando el brazo de Rukia la jalo y se la llevo de ahi

-hey! Ichigo espera, que haces?-le dijo alarmado kisuke saliendo detrás de ellos.

Ichigo la arrastro hasta el estudio donde ellos practicaban, ahí se encontraban los otros 2 miembros que se quedaron sorprendidos cuando el líder llegaba con un pequeño extraño.

-ichigo, apoco el es el nuevo miembro?-dijo un curioso renji acercándose a Rukia-vaya creo ke este tipo es muy bajito-comento cuando se media con "el", a lo ke rukia al notarlo muy cerca de ella se alejo rápidamente de el pero se topo con unos ojos verdes que también la miraban curioso.

-en serio cantas muy bien?-pregunto Kaien acercándose también al rostro de ella, rukia al sentir la presión de que la observaban también se alejo y quiso correr pero estaba acorralada por los 3.

Ichigo agarro una hoja con una canción de ellos y se la dio a Rukia-canta! Quiero ver que tan bueno eres…y si no…no me importa cuantos contratos firmes con el presidente, io no te aceptare!, si no te gusta la canción,canta lo que quieras-le dijo arrogantemente Ichigo

-que voy hacer?-se dijo Rukia-estos chicos me asesinaran si no canto, pero…

-ichigo!,Hanataro! Abran la puerta!-gritaba el manager desde afuera del estudio

-heytu! trae las llaves, si no podrá ocurrir un accidente-le dijo el presidente a su asistente

-claro señor-y se fue rápidamente

-que hago?Ke hago?..madre superiora ayúdeme-gritaba interiormente Rukia

-okei!, si no quieres cantar-dijo el pelinaranja- olvídate de ser parte de…-pero fue interrumpido por un canto angelical…Rukia estaba en ese momento cantando una de las pocas canciones que se sabia de la iglesia, al escucharla los 3 miembros se quedaron anonadados por su angelical voz.

-que bien! No solo se parecen en el físico, también en el canto..uff de la ke me salve-penso el manager aliviado al escuchar también la voz de la hermana.

Al terminar, llego el asistente con las llaves y pudieron entrar el presidente y el manager…

-y bien? Que les parecio? Verdad que escogi al indicado?jejeje-dijo el presidente satisfecho

-wow! Cantas asombroso! Hasta se me enchino la piel, asi que creo que eres bienvenido-le dijo Renji a la pequeña hermana y salio despreocupadamente de ahí

Kaien lo siguió no sin antes acercarse a Rukia dándole un pequeño apretón dándole a entender que también estaba de acuerdo.

Ichigo no quería ni verlo, estaba enojado por haber sido derrotado?...no no..no iba a dejar tan fácil que ese "mocoso" fuera parte del grupo pero por ahora no haría nada y se dio la vuelta y se fue con los otros dos.

Minutos después el manager trataba de controlarle los nervios a la hermana, ya que de tanta presión sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-bueno ya pasamos la peor parte-le dijo urahara a rukia dándole un jugo para el azúcar

-si, me mori de nervios pero lo bueno es que ya paso, por favor dígale a mi hermano que me vaya a visitar antes de que me vaya a Roma este fin de semana si?-le dijo Rukia emocionada

-eh? A Roma?..no usted no puede irse, tiene que ser hanataro un poco mas

-que? Decir que tengo que ser mi hermano significa que tengo que cantar y bailar con ellos?-

-y vivir con ellos-le dijo urahara nervioso-tiene que ser hanatarou por un mes si?

-eso es ridículo-contesto Rukia

-pero hermana..tiene que hacerlo! La presentación será en unos días y tiene que presentarse ahí!

-y porque mi hermano no puede?, que lo haga el!-le dijo Rukia alterada

-ehmm…lo que pasa es que…Hanataro no puede abrir los ojos!...buaaa! Es mi culpaa!-soltoo llorando el manager-io le dije que se hiciera un retoque en su cejas y parpados para que se viera mejor pero la operación salio mal!Waaaaa…io no quise que le pasara eso, y ahora esta en EUA para otra intervencion..y..y…regresara en 1 mes, asii que…-poniendose de rodillas-se lo imploro hermana! Hágase pasar por hana-kun por 1 mes nada mas!-le rogo el manager a Rukia

-no!, no puedo hacerlo!-le dijo Rukia y salio corriendo de ahí.

-espere hermana, espere!-pero Rukia ya se alejaba a toda prisa de ahí

En el convento la madre superiora pasaba por el templo y le asombro al ver a Rukia sola en la primera banca rezando.

-rukia-chan? Que sucede? Porque estas a estas horas rezando?-le pregunto la madre superiora

-no es nada, madre, simplemente estoy emocionada al irme a Roma

-dime hija…. es tu voluntad el ser monja?...-le pregunto la madre superiora a la pequeña rukia

-si, io quiero ser monja, esa es la voluntad del Señor…-

-no te estoy preguntando la voluntad de El, hablo de tu voluntad…realmente quieres ser monja?

-…SI desde niña creci aquí y me di cuenta que es mi vocación-dijo decisiva Rukia

-esta bien entonces que Dios te bendiga-le abrazo la madre superiora.

Dias después en el aeropuerto los 3 A.N jell se dirigían a okinawa a una firma de autógrafos que tendrían, antes de la presentación del nuevo miembro.

Ichigo iba mas irritado que nunca porque toda la mañana estuvieron hablando del nuevo miembro, cosa que le hacia enojar mas que nada.

-wow iremos a okinawa! Wiii! Podemos ir a la playa e irnos de antro no creen?...ah no!Pfftndremos que regresar para la presentación del nuevo , no es asiiKaien-sempai?-dijo el pelirojo

-asi es! Pero no menciones al nuevo miembro sino Ichigo le dara un ataque y luego ke vamos hacer?-decia divertido Kaien mirando de reojo a un pelinaranja que hacia como si no lo hubiera escuchado

-ire por café, los veo en el avion-dijo el líder y se alejo de los dos-

-jaja, siempre hace lo mismo, hace creer que no escucha lo que no le conviene-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

En otro lado del aeropuerto Rukia buscaba donde era la entrada para su vuelo a Roma…

-uff..ia me perdi otra vez…porque rayos esta tan grande?-se decía Rukia ya de mal humor, en eso sintió un golpe, había chocado contra alguien..

-sumimasen!-se disculpo rukia pero al ver con quien había chocado casi se va de espaldas, pues era el líder de la banda, alo que al reconocerlo salio corriendo de allí dejando caer su boleto y por equivocación agarrado el mp3 del chico que también había soltado.

-no se preocupe…ehm…-al ver que la monja se alejaba-espere! Dejo su boleto…aisssh-

Ichigo no sabia que hacer, si irse y dejar el boleto ahí o buscar a la monja, se decidio por buscar a la monja asi que empezó a buscarla con la mirada pero parecía que se había ido de esa zona.

Detrás de una puerta se encontraba Rukia sumamente asustada, al parecer no la había reconocido asi que intento tranquilizarse

-que hare? Si me lo vuelvo a topar y me ve bien se dara cuenta de quien soy!, no importa ya me ire a Roma y…ah? Nani?...no puede ser! Donde esta mi boleto?-se dijo Rukia al notar que su boleto no estaba en su mano, volteo hacia donde estaba el chico y vio con espanto lo que tenia en su mano…era su boleto!..-porque me haces esto Dios?-se gritaba internamente Rukia-y esto que es?-se pregunto al ver lo que traía en su mano-debe de ser de el líder-penso viendo que era un mp3 y tenia las iniciales de KI

-buaaaa!Mi vuelo saldrá prontoo!...que voy hacer?-decia una agobiada Rukia

Continuara….

Podrá Rukia recuperar el boleto para irse a Roma?,ichigo se dara cuenta que una monja es el nuevo miembro de AN jell?, y donde están Kaien y Renji?...todo eso se sabra en el prox capitulo!Jejejej

Bueno akii termina el primer capitulo, io keria hacerlo mas largo osea terminar como el cap del drama pero creo que esta un poco largo para hacerlo por capitulo asi que los recortare jejeje

Ehmmm y bueno que les parecio?...acepto cualquier tipo de critica, tomatazos o lo que sea T.T iosee que no soy buena pero quiero aprender jejejeasiii que si me dan tips o criticas constructivas se los agradeceriaa :3

Otra cosa: los que ya vieron ese drama pues ya saben de ke se trata, y los que no se los recomiendo muchísimo!Esta muy muy bueno xD amaran a los 3 A.N. jell!kyaaa~ sukkie oppa, yonghwa y hongki! cofcof..gomen gomen es ke me emociona al pensar en ellos XD jejej..por cierto se lee en ingles las letras para ke suene como "angel" en ingles…jeje no se si me explico jejeje y bueno tmb see ke suena extraño que hanatarou y Rukia sean gemelos O.o de echo lo pensé mucho pero no sabia a quien mas poner aunque tmb pensé en inventar a un personaje jejeje pero al final me decidi por hana XD y pues no puse a Byakuya pk el tendrá otro papel XD y aparte hanatarou tiene un cierto parecido físico y mas con el nuevo look de rukia jejeje…en fin del sigcap en adelante "Hanataro" será Rukia jejejea sii ke espero que no se confundan pk a Rukia la pondré como chico...si suena confuso porfavor díganme para corregir y hacerlo mas entendible jejeje…y pues tambien no pondré todo igualito al drama ya que no recuerdo todas las escenas a la perfeccionjeje de echo estoy volviéndolo a ver para guiarme y no olvidarme de partes importantes jejejeje….

Creo ke eso es todo asiiike me regalan un review? :3 nos leemos..tratare de subir los demás caps pronto ;D

Byebye


	2. Chapter 2

Aki el segundo capitulo jeje spero les gusteXD

-buaaaa! Mi vuelo saldraaa pronto!...que haree?-se decía una agobiada Rukia

El pelinaranja ya se estaba hartando de no encontrar a la monja, estaba por ya irse cuando su celular sono.

-ichigo donde estas?-le pregunto kaien que estaba del otro lado del teléfono

-estoy buscando a una monja que dejo caer su boleto pero no la encuentro-

-una monja? Creo que será fácil de encontrarla si trae el habito puesto-le dijo Renji ya que estaban en conferencia por el celular.

-ok, entonces te ayudaremos a buscarla-le dijo kaien y colgó

Rukia estaba dispuesta a recuperar el boleto, pero no tenia que ser descubierta, asi que empezó a caminar para ver si lograba acercarse al pelinaranja cuando vio que muy cerca de ella se encontraba otro miembro de la banda, kaien se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella asi que ella muerta del miedo salio corriendo de ahí.

-eh? Es una monja….espere, espere!-le grito kaien al ver que la monja se alejaba rápidamente de ahí, pero hizo caso omiso y la perdió de vista.

-uff…por poco y me descubre el tambien…-decia Rukia, pero en ese momento escucho ruido y vio que había gente tomándole fotos a cierto pelirojo que sonreía feliz-oh no!-dijo la pelinegra asustada.

Renji iba tambien en busca de la monja pero no podía pasar desapercibido y el encantado dejaba que le tomaran fotos, cuando vio a lo lejos que una monja se encontraba ahí.

-oh! Es una monja…será esa la que busca ichigo-sempai?-se pregunto el pelirojo-hermanaa, hermanaa!-le grito Renji, alo que Rukia tambien salio disparada de ahí como si su vida dependiera de eso,….y es que sii estaba dependiendo de eso…estaba muy asustada de que la fueran a reconocer asi que se escondio de los 3, pero sin obtener su boleto.

-atch! Que fastidio!-se decía ichigo, les volvió a marcar a sus compañeros.

-encontraron algo?-les pregunto ichigo impaciente

-no aun nada-le dijo kaien

-ni yo-contesto Renji

-aiiisshh, creo se la trago la tierra, ya busque por todo el aeropuerto y no la encuentro-decia un fastidiado pelinaranja

-oh no! Que hare? Que hare?-se decía una desesperada Rukia que se encontraba escondida en un local atrás del pelinaranja-mi vuelo esta por salir….oh! ya se!-al ver que el pelinaranja estaba distraído hablando por celular y el boleto lo traía en su mano pensó-saldre corriendo y sin que me note le quitare el boleto de sus manos, y asi no sabra quien se lo quito! Yosh! Eso hare-se dijo decidida Rukia

Se abrocho bien sus agujetas de los zapatos, se acomodo su bolso, y en el momento en que salio corriendo vio que los otros miembros se acercaban al líder, asii que sin pensarlo corrió otra vez a su escondite derrotada.

-ichigo! Entonces no la encontraste?-le pregunto kaien

-ya debio de haber perdido el vuelo no?-le dijo Renji al ver el boleto de avión

-si el vuelo acaba de salir, y el nuestro no tarda asi que hay que irnos-les dijo ichigo y se alejaron los 3 de ahí

Una Rukia deprimida se encontraba en una banca del aeropuerto, ya había pasado dos horas de que su vuelo a Roma se había ido, asi que ya no había nada que hacer. Vio que todavía traía en su mano el mp3 del chico, saco sus audífonos para ver que música traía y se puso escuchar atentamente una canción.

-oh! Esa es la voz del líder-se dijo al escuchar el primer verso de la canción- es muy bonita esta canción-se decía embelesada por la música

Al escuchar la canción se le vino a la mente unas escenas anteriores.

-flashback-

Horas antes en el aeropuerto…

-hermana! Por favor no se vaya-le decía el manager que la había perseguido hasta el aeropuerto

-lo siento, pero tengo que irme, mi vocación es ser monja y en roma lo lograre ser-le dijo una decidida Rukia

-pero por favor, piense en su hermano!...sabe porque hana-kun queria ser famoso?...para encontrar a su madre!-le dijo seriamente el manager-el estaba decidido a hacer famoso para saber quien era su madre…era su mayor sueño

Rukia al escucharlo se sorprendio, pues desde hace mucho tiempo que no oia eso, cuando eran pequeños Hanataro y ella eran burla de los demás niños al ser huérfanos, y él muy decidido dijo que de grande iba a ser famoso para encontrar a su mama.

-fin del flashback-

Unas gruesas lagrimas caian del rostro de Rukia al recordar eso…..

-esta bien, por encontrar a mi madre….sere kuchiki hanataraou una vez mas….

Había todo un ejército de periodistas, conductores, cámaras y micrófonos en la compañía Gotei 13 y todo porque era la presentación del nuevo miembro de A.N. jell, el presidente Ukitake estaba ansioso por empezar asi que decidido tomo el micrófono para presentarse

-buenas noches a todos! Gracias por venir…hoy es un dia especial porque un miembro se nos une a esta gran familia, pero primero permítame presentarles a los A.N. jell!-

En ese momento bajaron de una escalera los 3 chicos vestidos de blanco, se veian guapísimos!, parecían angeles bajados del cielo, los 3 traian trajes únicos y fueron recibidos por millares de flashes de las cámaras, se dirigieron a donde estaba el presidente para tomar su lugar en la mesa principal.

Dentro de los camerinos una Rukia decidida estaba cambiándose para ser su hermano, se había cortado su hermosa cabellera para dejársela en el look que su hanatarou usaba…al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta que ya no era mas la novicia deseosa de ser monja….ese sueño ya se había perdido…..

-ahora si! El momento que todos estaban esperando….el nuevo miembro de A.N. jell….Kuchiki hanatarou!-grito emocionado el presidente señalando una gran puerta…los periodistas y reporteros se pusieron enfrente para tener la mejor toma, pero de ahí no salio nadie…la puerta ni sikiera se abrió alo que todos se quedaron confundidos….

-ejem ejem….el nuevo miembro de A-N. jell…Kuchiki hanatarou!-repitio fuertemente el presidente….

Los demás miembros voltearon a ver curiosos si saldría ahora si hanatarou….en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y de ahí salio el nuevo miembro, hermoso al igual que sus compañeros con un traje blanco que lo hacían ver inocente y puro….tambien lo recibieron con flashes de las cámaras y aplausos y se fue a sentar a lado de sus compañeros…

En un hotel se encontraba cierta mujer viendo el programa de la presentación de AN jell….

-veo que has crecido muy bien-se decía al ver a los miembros del famoso grupo….

La conferencia de prensa había acabado asi que los miembros de la banda y el staff estaban en un antro lujoso celebrando el éxito de la presentación.

Rukia se encontraba en un rincón con el manager y otra mujer que era la estilista y coordinadora de la banda.

-mira Rukia ella es Yoruichi Shihoin, la coordinadora del grupo, ella nos va ayudar a que los demás no sepan tu identidad-

-oh! Tienes la piel muy suave…y veo que no hay mucho que ocultar-le decía la coordi al ver que la pelinegra no era de grandes atributos-okei, les ayudare…pero si los cachan ni me metan en esto, o si no estas muerto Kisuke!-le dijo con una voz intimidante al manager

-jeje ok ok, pero no te enojes-le decía nervioso

-bueno entonces tu quédate tranquila que nosotros te cuidaremos-le dijo animosamente el manager a la chica

-hai-decia rukia al escuchar las palabras de kisuke, ella sabia que el la iba a proteger pero realmente iba a poder salir de esta sin que se enteren?...eso estaría por verse.

Las horas pasaban en el antro y todos se estaban diviertiendo bailando, y tomando…

Rukia se había tomado ya varias copas de champagne y se sentia mareada por eso, ya que nunca había tomado ni una gota de alcohol en su vida. Se dispuso a buscar el baño pero entre que todo le daba vueltas no sabia si entrar al baño de los chicos o de las chicas….Renji se encontraba cerca de ahí y se dio cuenta del estado de su nuevo compañero, asi que decidio seguirlo para ver si no cometia ningún accidente. Cuando vio que iba a entrar al baño de las chicas, se apresuro y lo jalo de ahí alterado

-que crees que haces?-le dijo el pelirojo a una mariada Rukia

-eh?, pues quieroo ir al baño…hay problema con eso?-le respondió rukia sin saber exactamente con quien estaba tratando

-aissh, si quieres ir al baño tienes que ir al de arriba porque ese es el de mujeres!, pensándolo bien haz lo que quieras-le dijo alterado el pelirojo y dejando a una confundida rukia se fue a seguir bailando.

-hmmm?, aiisshh tengo caloooorrss-se dijo Rukia tratando de quitarse la chaqueta que traía puesta, de repente sintió que alguien la tocaba de la espalda, asustada voltio a ver quien era y se dio cuenta que su compañero pelinegro lo miraba divertido.

-que estas haciendo Hanatarou-kun?-le pregunto curioso Kaien al darse cuenta del estado del chico

-ehmmm, tenia calor y…-

-calor? Pues quítate entonces esto-le dijo kaien acercándose a rukia y tratando de quitarle la corbata que traía, al sentir la cercanía del chico Rukia se alejo de el asustada a lo que kaien se sorprendio.

-etto, no,esta bien asi, mejor ire al balcón a tomar aire fresco jejeje, con permiso-y se alejo de ahí dejando lo solo

-ufff, no puedo dejar que se acerquen asi, si no se darán cuenta-se decía rukia.

Al llegar al balcón sintió la calida brisa de la noche y caminando torpemente se acerco al barandal, sin darse cuenta que no era la única persona ahí, cierto pelinaranja estaba en un rincón mirando el cielo estrellado de la ciudad.

Rukia se subio torpemente a una banquita que estaba ahí y vio con tranquilidad el cielo que caia sobre la ciudad de Tokio.

-aah! Asi que el cielo de la ciudad es asi!-se decía Rukia alzando la voz, ichigo escucho una voz y volteo a ver quien perturbaba su soledad en ese momento, se dio cuenta que estaba junto con el nuevo miembro, a la persona que no quería ver en ese momento, pensó fastidiado el chico, en ese momento vio que el chico se movia torpemente y podía caer asi que se apresuro a el para bajarlo de ahí.

-hey tu! Es peligroso, bajate de ahí-le dijo irritado ichigo, no podía creer que ahora tenia que actuar como niñero de un mocoso.

-ah? Ohh! Es kurosaki ichigo-san!-dijo animadamente rukia al bajarse de la banquita-que hace usted aquí?Creo que es mejor que…wuu..wuu- de repente sintió que el estomago se le venia y le hizo señas a ichigo de auxilio

Ichigo al ver a su compañero hacer muecas y tapándose la boca comprendio horrorizado y trato de buscar algún recipiente donde pudiera "descargar", pero lo único que encontró fue una pequeña maceta y rápidamente saco a la pobre plantita de ahí y se lo entrego al chico.

-ten! Hazlo rápido-le dijo ichigo aun mas irritado ya que odiaba la suciedad y el desorden.

-wuaaaaaa-rukia apenas alcanzo a sacar todo dentro de la maceta, cuando termino sintió como su cuerpo se empezaba a tranquilizar y se sento en el piso aliviada.

-uff, arigato kurosaki ichigo-san-le dijo felizmente rukia pero al ver la cara del pelinaranja se le borro la sonrisa. Ichigo estaba sumamente irritado y fastidiado al estar en compañía de ese mocoso y estando en esa situación.

-hey! Que hacen aquí? Los estábamos buscando-les dijo Renji acercándose a ellos con Kaien siguiéndole el paso.

-pues yo estaba tranquilamente aquí hasta que llego este mocoso y…eh? Donde rayos se metio?-dijo ichigo al ver que ya no se encontraba a su lado

-oh no! Puede caerse!-grito Renji al ver que el chico se había subido nuevamente a la banquita alzando sus manos al cielo, haciendo movimientos torpes, era obvio que podía caer en cualquier momento, y como lo preedijeron al mover su pie, rukia sintió que ya no tenia suelo debajo de sus pies y resbalo…los 3 chicos salieron disparados hacia ella para poder atraparla…Rukia solo sintió que caia en algo duro y cayo desmayada.

…

Rukia se encontraba en un sueño profundo….soñaba que se encontraba en el convento y las estatuas griegas que se encontraban ahí, cobraban vida y la rodeaban, ella estaba feliz…..cuando de repente abrio los ojos espantada y vio que para nada se encontraba en su dormitorio, sino en un lugar muy diferente, volteo a su izquierda y lo que vio la dejo paralizada…a su lado estaba el pelirojo sin camisa profundamente dormido. De un dos por tres se levanto sobresaltada y vio que no era el único dormido ahí, del otro lado se encontraba Kaien en camiseta y enfrente estaba el líder tambien en ropa interior (de arriba) ambos tambien en los brazos de morfeo…rukia al verse rodeada de los chicos salió disparada de ahí completamente asustada.

-que paso? Cuando volvimos? –se decía la pelinegra desconcertada-veo que no paso nada malo….ahora que recuerdo….oh! me caii?...pero…-sintio que algo le ardia en su labio y tomo un pequeño espejo que estaba ahí y se vio que tenia el labio partido.

-aush, como ocurrió esto?-trataba de recordar de la noche anterior y de repente se le vino a la mente una escena donde ella caia de la banca en la azotea y sus 3 nuevos compañeros salian corriendo a atraparla…-oh no! he chocado contra alguien….pero….con quien?-rukia estaba asustada al por mayor-no lo recuerdooo! Buaaaa y ahora que haree?-se dirigió a una banca que estaba en la terraza de la casa, y se puso a pensar aun con el corazón acelerado

-calma rukia, calma tal vez esto no sea real-se decía seriamente y cerrando los ojos empezó a fantasear-si, esto es un mal sueño, lo primero que hare al levantarme es ir a rezar…sii ya hasta escucho las campanas de la iglesia-se decía para tranquilizarse

-estas bien?-escucho una voz que le decía-si, todo esta bien-respondia calmadamante aun con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-y tus labios están bien?-volvio a preguntarle la voz-si, mis labios están…eh?.-de repente abrio los ojos de golpe y vio que Renji se encontraba muy cerca de su cara viéndola fijamente y comiéndose una naranja, al verlo tan cerca pudo observar sus labios y eso la hizo tragar saliva porque recordó que tal vez pudo haber chocado con el, rápidamente se separo de el y trato de calmarse.

-etto…ayer me cai verdad?-le dijo rukia temerosamente

-y todavía preguntas mocoso vomiton!, hiciste un desastre ayer! Lo bueno es que pudimos salir ilesos, pero iagh! Me das asco!-decia el pelirojo haciendo muecas de desagrado

-perdon perdón! No quise hacer eso y mucho menos caer encima de ti y chocar…bueno..tu sabes…-se disculpaba rukia tratando de que no se le salieran las lagrimas

-que? Piensas que chocaste conmigo?-le dijo alterado Renji-jaa! Si eso hubiera pasado tu ahorita no estarías vivo mocosoo!

-entonces…contra quien fue?-le pregunto Rukia confundida

-pues con sempai! Asii que ves rápido y discúlpate, a ver si obtienes su perdón-le dijo agarrándola de los cachetes

-auch auch! Eso duele!-la pelinegra rápidamente se quito de ahí dejando a Renji perplejo-como es que ese chaval tiene la piel tan…suavecita?...Dios! me dio escalofríos, si que es raro ese mocoso-se decía el pelirojo quedándose solo en la terraza.

En la cocina se encontraba Kaien tranquilamente preparando el te cuando logro divisar a cierto miembro que quería escabullirse-ven, siéntate-le dijo sin mirarlo

Rukia vacilo, pensó que el pelinegro no la había visto pero se dio cuenta que había fallado, le hablaba a ella ya que no había nadie mas en ese lugar.

-ven, tomate este te, te ayudara en el estomago, ya que bebiste mucho ayer y supongo que te traerá consecuencias-kaien le acerco una taza y la pelinegra se sento tímidamente en el comedor.

Al ver al pelinegro sentarse con ella y tambien tomando su taza de te, recordó la escena de su caída-sera que fue ahí,refiriéndose a los labios de su compañero, donde choque?-penso rukia-etto…quiero disculparme por lo de ayer, la verdad pensé que había caído en el suelo, ehm, no quiero decir que usted sea duro como el suelo, pero es que yo…lo siento!, piense que fui una simple roca que le cayo en el suelo y…-

-que estas haciendo?-la interrumpió Renji que acaba de entrar al comedor

-pues…lo que me dijiste, disculpándome con el, pero tu me interrumpiste-dijo rukia seriamente haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-estas loco? No fue a kaien-sempai!-le grito renji

-si, no fue a mi, le caíste a Ichigo, a el fue al que le cayo la "piedra"-le dijo kaien divertido-de hecho fue un shock para el ya que al caerle tu…le vomitaste encima y como el es un obsesionado con la limpieza fue algo aterrador y se desmayo-

-asi es ¡ tu tsunami del vomitoo!, ahora ve y discúlpate con ichigo sempai-le dijo renji señalando las escaleras para que la pequeña fuera a disculparse

-esta bien ire a su habitación y me disculpare-dijo Rukia mas que temerosa, sabia que de los 3 el mas especial era el líder y tuvo la mala suerte de ser precisamente el al que le cayera, chocara y vomitara encima.

-pues esperemos que te perdone porque conociendo el carácter de ichigo…..no creo que sea tan fácil, pero tu esfuérzate!-le dijo el ojiverde animosamente. Rukia solo sonrio tristemente y pensó en que tal vez podría ayudar a que le perdonara si le llevaba un pequeño detalle, asi que preparando todo se dirigió a la habitación del pelinaranja.

Mientras tanto, ichigo se encontraba en su habitación echo un desastre, todo despeinado, con el labio roto y la ropa sucia causado por cierto "mocoso" del dia anterior.

-aaaaiiiissshh! No puedo creer que me encuentre en este estado-gritaba el pelinaranja mas que irritado, estaba sumamente enojado por haber se encontrado en aquella situación-asi no puedo pensar con claridad, tengo primero que darme una buena ducha para calmarme y…-oliendose la ropa-iuugh! Quitarme este horrible olor, si eso hare-se decía el pelinaranja buscando su toalla para meterse a bañar, en ese momento tocaron la puerta y el no queriendo pregunto quien era.

-soy io, puedo pasar?-le dijo Rukia apareciendo tímidamente detrás de la puerta con una pequeña charolita.

-tu!, que es lo que quieres!, eres la ultima persona que quería ver en este momento! Asi que solo largatee!-le grito alterado ichigo.

-pero….es que quiero disculparme-le dijo la pelinegra

-disculparte? Ja! Pues no acepto tus disculpas! En el estado en el que me encuentro no puedo pensar con claridad asi que mejor vete!-dijo el pelinaranja tratando de contener su ira hacia el pequeño miembro.

-pero, por favor escúcheme yo…-pero el pelinaranja la interrumpió

-que no entiendes? no quiero tus disculpas!, simplemente se cuando una cosa me desagrada desde un inicio y tu eres uno de esas cosas y mas si hacen cosas que odio, no lo puedo soportar!asi que ni pienses que aceptare tus tontas disculpas asi que hazme el favor de apártarte de mi vista!-dijo fuertemente el líder haciendo que rukia se estremeciera de miedo. Nunca pensó que le estuviera pasando esto a ella, se quedo paralizada en la puerta aun con la charolita y el líder se dirigió al baño esperando que aquel intruso se fuera.

-mmmm….creo que fui muy duro al hablarle asi…pero el tiene la culpa! Le dije que se fuera porque no pensaba con claridad asi…nimodo-se dijo el pelinaranja comenzando a asearse.

-uff..creo que ichigo-san esta muy enojado conmigo….pero tal vez si le dejo esto,señalando la charolita que traia, pueda pensarlo un poco mas en aceptarme-se dijo rukia tratando de echarse animos-etto…Kurosaki ichigo-san quisiera dejarle esto aquí, es un te calientito y una vela aromatica, ya que dijo que no soportaba el olor que traia jeje, puedo dejárselo aquí?-pregunto tímidamente la pelinegra

Ichigo se encontraba dentro del baño y solo alcanzo a escuchar un pequeño ruido-sigues ahí?-pregunto pero no hubo respuesta asi que no le tomo importancia y se dispuso a relajarse tomando una deliciosa ducha.

Rukia tampoco escucho nada y pensó que tal vez no estaba tan mal el dejar su detalle en el escritorio, pero al tratar de ponerlo ahí, la vela tiro un poco de cera en el piso, rukia rápidamente puso la charola en el suelo y trato de limpiar con el dedo pero al estar la cera caliente se quemo y su reacción fue de irse hacia tras al sentir lo caliente pero no se dio cuenta que atrás de ella se encontraba una repisa con muchos cds y dvds el cual al chocar con ella se le vino encima y tiro todas las cosas que había, junto con el control del aire que se encontraba cerca de ahí e hizo que salieran volando las hojas que se encontraban en el escritorio, rukia no se podía mover ya que la repisa la tenia encima, trato de ponerla en su lugar pero era muy pesada y su cuerpo no le ayudaba mucho asi que estaba en una situación peligrosa ya que sabiendo que el líder odiaba el desorden, si veía el estado de su habitación, no solo le gritaría sino que la mataria viva y eso no era nada bueno, pero eso no era todo, la pelinegra se horrorizo al ver que el aire acondicionado hacia que las hojas se acercaran peligrosamente a la vela que todavía se enconraba prendida…

-oh no! Y ahora que hago?-dijo la pelinegra viendo que eso podría ser peor de lo que esperaba pero intento calmarse y trato de presionar el botón de off en el control con su pie pero era inútil, sus piernas cortas no lo alcanzaban y no podía moverse porque la repisa se le vendría completamente encima, asi que trato de pensar en otra solución…

-Dios! Ayudame, que puedo hacer?...oh! agua! Necesito agua para apagar la vela pero…donde consigo-se decía rukia-oh! Con mi saliva seguro y si se puede-asi que intento escupirle a la vela y vio que podía dar resultado, asi que lo intento una segunda vez y ya estaba acercándose, cuando preparo una buena escupida y la lanzo hacia la vela logro darle y se alegro pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que el pelinaranja había salido del baño y la miraba con una cara que expresaba una mezcla de rabia e inredulidad.

-acabas…de…escupir en mi habitación?-decia ichigo tratando de que eso hubiera sido una alucinación suya

-ehmmmm…es que quería apagar la vela y pues yo…lo siento jeje-rukia no sabia que era lo que iba a ocurrir lo único que sabia es que no saldría viva de esa habitación.

Ichigo se acerco hacia ella y con un solo brazo puso la repisa en su lugar dejando a rukia en medio de el y la repisa, ella trato de quitarse pero el pelinaranja se lo impidió poniendo sus dos brazos sobre la repisa y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

-estas conciente de lo que acabas de hacer mocoso?-dijo amenazantemente ichigo tratando de contenerse de no golpear al chiquillo que estaba enfrente de el.

-yo…lo siento-dijo rukia una vez implorando que alguien apareciera y la sacara de ahí

-esto es inaudito!-grito el pelinaranja golpeando la repisa y al hacer eso un pequeño trofeo que se encontraba ahí cayo y le dio a rukia en la cabeza la cual cayo inconsciente en el piso. Ichigo al ver eso se asusto ya que eso no había sido intencional y tomo el pequeño trofeo en su mano y se dio cuenta que el peso del objeto si le había podido dañar-hey! Estas bien? Chicoo! Responde!-pero era inútil, rukia yacia inconsciente en el piso y le corria un pequeño hilito de sangre de la frente.

Continuara…

Bueno aquí acaba el segundo capitulo jejejejee speroo les este gustandoo :3 gracias por decirme de que debo escribir bien jeje es que aveces no lo puedo evitar pero hare un esfuerzo ;D Reviews? XD


	3. Chapter 3

**-esto es inaudito!-grito el pelinaranja golpeando la repisa y al hacer eso un pequeño trofeo que se encontraba ahí cayo y le dio a rukia en la cabeza la cual cayo inconsciente en el piso. Ichigo al ver eso se asusto ya que eso no había sido intencional y tomo el pequeño trofeo en su mano y se dio cuenta que el peso del objeto si le había podido dañar-hey! Estas bien? Chicoo! Responde!-pero era inútil, rukia yacia inconsciente en el piso y le corria un pequeño hilito de sangre de la frente**.

En ese momento entraron a la habitacion Kaien, Renji y Kisuke,que acaba de llegar, y al ver la escena donde el pequeño miembro se encontraba en el piso con una herida y viendo a ichigo con el trofeo en la mano levantada, malinterpretaron la situación y pensaron lo peor…

-hey ichigo! Que fue lo que hiciste?-le grito Kisuke al ver al nuevo en el suelo desmayado

-sempai! No era para tanto-le dijo renji al pensar que el causante de la herida era el pelinaranja

-que? yo no hice nada! Yo solo….-

-ya no digas nada-lo interrumpió el manager acercándose y llevándose a rukia al hospital.

La ambulancia iba a toda prisa hacia el hospital y dentro de ella los paramédicos le limpiaban la herida a rukia, kisuke la acompañaba y le daba animos de que no se preocupara.

-hermana, ahorita mismo iremos al hospital y le hablaremos al presidente de lo ocurrido, ese tonto de kurosaki no se quedara asi, espero le den una sanción-dijo Urahara

-ehmm manager…no cree que si vamos al hospital descubrirán…mi secreto?-dijo rukia en voz bajita a lo que el rubio puso los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de su pequeño error.

Ichigo estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a el…a el! Y trato de arreglar las cosas asi que se vistió para salir y explicar las cosas, ya que suponía que el manager le contaria al presidente y lo dejaría en mal, asi que tomando su coche se dirigió al hospital.

Urahara y rukia se encontraban en un parque, ya que le habían dicho a los paramédicos que no era necesario ir al hospital y los convencieron a que los bajaran ahí. El manager había comprado unos heladitos para que rukia se los pusiera en la herida para evitar que se le hiciera un chichon.

-mantenlos ahí por unos minutos y..-en ese momento le sono el celular y vio que era el líder-mira, de seguro hablara para pedir perdón por lo que hizo-le dijo a rukia contestando el celular.

-que quieres ichigo?-le dijo el manager haciéndose el duro.

-esta Hanatarou contigo?-dijo el pelinaranja fastidiado, ya había llegado al hospital

-si porque?-

-quiero hablar con el, asi que comunícamelo-el manager le paso el teléfono a rukia y ella dudando lo tomo y contesto-moshi moshi?-pregunto tímidamente la pelinegra.

-donde estas?-le pregunto ichigo dirigiéndose a la sala de urgencias.

-ehmm..en el hospital, en la sala de urgencias….ettoo…me habla porque esta preocupado por mi? Yo estoy bien jeje asi que..-pero fue interrumpida por la risa sarcástica del líder

-jaa! Preocupado por ti? Claro que no!, te hablaba para que le expliques al presidente lo que realmente paso, sabes que yo no te hice nada verdad?-el pelinaranja se encontraba ya en la sala de urgencias y al pasar por la recepción, una enfermera le pidió que dejara de hablar por que estaba prohibido las llamadas en esa sala, el obedeció pero en ese momento reacciono…que no se pueden hacer llamadas?...-oye…dices que estas en la sala de urgencias?-pregunto el pelinaranja

-ehmm sii..me están poniendo hielo y ehmm…-de repente se escucho "huevooooosss…lleveeen sus huevooss!"un camión que pasaba cerca del parque donde se encontraba estaba anunciando con un altavoz, Rukia se quedo helada al momento de que el pelinaranja le preguntaba que que había sido eso, rápidamente Urahara le quito el teléfono y le hizo creer que perdia la señal para luego asi colgar.

-uff, de la que no salvamos, ahora hay que ir con el presidente a contarle lo ocurrido-dijo el manager llevándose a rubia en un taxi

En un cybercafe unas chicas estaban animadas al ver en el foro de su grupo favorito las nuevas imágenes que habían del debut del nuevo miembro de AN jell, cuando vieron que estaba un video donde se veía que Renji cargaba a un inconsciente ichigo y lo subia a la camioneta y detrás de el kaien hacia lo mismo con el nuevo miembro tambien en el mismo estado.

-pero que es esto?-pregunto una de ellas al leer que decía en el titulo del video "diferencias entre los miembros de AN jell?"

-ellos nunca habían peleado o tenido una diferencia…de seguro fue el nuevo-contesto otra

-esto no se quedara asi…ese nuevo esta acabado al hacer que nuestros sempais estén en chismes, y de eso nos encargaremos nosotras-dijo la líder del club de fans que aparecia detrás de las otras chicas.

Rukia y el manager se dirigieron a la empresa y al llegar ahí se encontraron con el reportero del periódico nacional, él al verlos corrió hacia ellos.

-Kuchiki Hanataraou-san? Que sorpresa! -dijo el reportero al verlos llegar-soy el reportero Kim del diario nacional y es a usted al que quería ver ya que ha habido rumores de que usted ha tenido diferencias con Kurosaki Ichigo….es cierto eso?

-por supuesto que no!-dijo rotundamente rukia-kurosaki ichigo-san y yo no tenemos ningún problema…-pero el reportero la interrumpió al verle la herida en su frente-Hanatarou-san que es lo que tiene ahí? Acaso es un golpe? Lo golpeo Kurosaki Ichigo?-el reportero estaba mas emocionado que preocupado ya que sus sospechas parecían ser ciertas, pero Urahara actuo rápido e impidió que le sacara una foto a la herida del pequeño AN jell.

-no hay nada que decir, no hay nada que tomar, asi que por favor reportero Kim retirese-le dijo el manager que se había interpuesto entre el y Rukia.

-pero me gustaría saber…Kurosaki-san te hizo eso?-le volvió a preguntar el reportero.

-noo! Como dije Kurosaki Ichigo-san no me hizo nada…esto fue un accidente, asi que no escriba nada que no sea cierto!-Rukia estaba molesta y preocupada, ya que no quería involucrar y provocar mas problemas a su líder, pero en ese momento se abrio la puerta principal y el pelinaranja iba a entrar pero al ver a su compañero hablando con el reportero pensó lo peor y molesto se fue de ahi. El reportero vio esa acción y pensó que seria mejor dejarlo asi e investigar de otra manera.

-esta bien, no publicare nada, que tengan un buen dia-les dijo el reportero y se alejo de ahí.

-no deberías ser tan noble al defender a ese cabeza de zanahoria, hermana-le dijo el manager cuando subían a la azotea de la empresa a relajarse un poco

-pero es que el realmente no me hizo nada, Urahara-san-le dijo la pelinegra. Cuando llegaron a la azotea observaron que en la entrada que había una aglomeración de fans con pancartas que decían "FUERA KUCHIKI HANATAROU" "FUERA AL NUEVO MIEMBRO" y gritaban en altavoz su desprecio a hacia ella.

Rukia estaba deprimida, jamás pensó que mucha gente le desagradara su persona.-urahara-san cree que es bueno que yo siga siendo mi hermano?-pregunto tristemente rukia

-por supuesto que si! Mira estas en las primeras listas de búsqueda en internet! Eso es bueno…aunque no sea por cosas agradables pero al menos ya te estas dando a conocer no crees?-le decía el manager al ver en su celular el numero de visitas en foros y paginas donde hablaban de la pelinegra.

-mmm, creo que es mejor que baje y les diga lo que en realidad paso-dijo rukia decidida a bajar

-eso si que no! Sabes de que son capaces esas chicas si bajas ahorita?-pregunto el rubio deteniéndola del brazo

-mira!-avento su chaqueta desde ahí y grito-"eso pertenece a Kuchiki Hanatarou"-en ese momento todas las chicas se abalanzaron contra la chaqueta y la empezaron a pisotear y escupir hasta que dejaron solo pedazos de la prenda.

-lo ves? No saldrías viva si bajas alla-le explico el manager a la pelinegra-es mejor esperar, no te preocupes-le dijo dándole animos a la pequeña hermana.

Cuando todo el relajo paso, rukia y el manager se dirigieron nuevamente a su casa, rukia se dirigió a su habitación aun deprimida, al subir las escaleras se topo con kaien el cual quiso ver la herida de su frente y se acerco a ella a lo que la pelinegra se aparto asustada.

-oye, no deberías hacer eso si no sospecharan-le dijo kaien al ver la cara asustada de su compañero

-eh? Sospecharan?-dijo asustada rukia al pensar por un momento que kaien sabia de su pequeño secreto

-si, sospecharan de que en realidad ichigo te lastimo y pensaran mal-dijo kaien calmadamente, cuando escucharon que el presidente acaba de llegar, bajaron para verlo.

-que bien están aquí todos porque necesito hablar con los 4-dijo el presidente al ver bajar a rukia y kaien, renji se encontraba ya sentado en la sala e ichigo iba llegando, éste al ver a su nuevo miembro, cambio su cara drásticamente a una de fastidio.

-creo que todos ya se dieron cuenta de los rumores de diferencias y pleitos entre ustedes-empezo a decir el presidente- y estaba pensando que..-pero fue interrumpido por el pelinaranja

-lo siento mucho Ukitake-san pero yo no trabajare ni viviré en la misma casa que ese-señalo a rukia con desprecio-asi que yo me largo y no cuente conmigo a menos de que el se vaya y nos deje en paz-el pelinaranja agarro una pequeña mochila que tenia y salió de la sala dejando atrás a los demás miembros perplejos y los gritos del presidente que se detuviera.

-Ukitake-san creo que es mejor dejarlo que se vaya-dijo kaien al ver que el presidente estaba a punto de salir corriendo detrás del líder-dado la situación es mejor que ellos dos se alejen un tiempo y reflexionen, bueno, es mi punto de vista-comento el pelinegro tranquilamente

-bueno, eso es cierto, lo dejare pasar pero espero que esto no cause mas problemas-comento el presidente resignado-ahora tu hanatarou tendras que ponerte a trabajar!, hoy tendras una sesión de fotos asi que alístate para que el manager te lleve.

Rukia estaba mas que deprimida, no quería que el pelinaranja se fuera de su casa, ya que el no tenia la culpa de todo los chismes, asi que subió las escaleras reteniendo las lagrimas para no llorar enfrente de los demás y se fue a su habitación.

Minutos después se cambio para salir a su primera sesión de fotos, se decidió en hacer todo bien para no causar mas problemas, pero en realidad estaba sumamente nerviosa ya que era su primera vez en una sesión.

El manager la estaba esperando con Yoruichi, ya que ella la iba a estar ayudando con sus vestuarios.

-bueno hermana, ya estas lista? No te preocupes todo saldrá bien-le dijo el manager guiñándole un ojo.

-urahara-san cree que lo haga bien? Yo nunca he estado en una sesión y…-

-no te preocupes Yoruichi-san te ayudara verdad?solo piensa que lo estas haciendo por tu hermano-dijo el manager animado

-pue si, pero no estoy segura si vaya hacerlo bien, como quiera el culpable de todo eres tu Kisuke!, ahora espero que ella no se involucre tanto porque la podrán descubrir-dijo yoruichi viendo a al rubio severamente y dándole unos golpes

Los tres se subieron a la camioneta sin darse cuenta que cierto pelinegro los observaba desde la azotea.

-asi que es eso-penso Kaien al verlos partir, en ese momento recordó la noche anterior cuando sucedió el incidente donde el pequeño miembro le caia encima a ichigo, renji se llevo a ichigo cargado y el iba a hacer lo mismo con su otro compañero, pero se dio cuenta de que ese chico no se sentía como un…chico, al verlo detenidamente sospecho de algo que era imposible pero hoy al escuchar la conversación del manager y la estilista con el nuevo miembro lo confirmaba….kuchiki hanatarou era una chica.

Con ese pensamiento bajo hacia la sala, y por un momento pensó en comentarle a su nuevo compañero, ahora compañera, que sabia su pequeño secreto pero, decidió con guardárselo para mas tarde y divertirse un poco con ella, sonriendo para si se sento a lado de renji que estaba a punto de ver la tele.

-sempai!, crei que no estabas, veamos TV!-dijo entusiasmado el pelirojo pero al ver la cara pensativa de kaien se le borro la sonrisa

-en que piensas sempai?-le pregunto curioso renji

-pues…en cosas que acabo de descubrir muy interesantes-le comento el pelinegro divertido

-oh! Yo quiero saber! Quiero distraerme ya que el ambiente de aquí se ha puesto tenso por el nuevo miembro, sabes sempai, ese tipo es medio raro-dijo renji haciendo muecas divertidas que hacían reir a kaien

-porque lo dices eh?-le pregunto kaien

-es que, al subir las escaleras escuche que estaba lloriqueando cuando se fue ichigo-sempai, hasta parecía niña haciendo eso..puaajj…-resoplo renji- a mi tambien me saca de mis casillas

-hmm…-solo respondió kaien-si sigue asi se sabra pronto-dijo para si

-eh? Dijiste algo sempai?-pregunto renji al haber escuchado que kaien respondia pero no le había entendido

-nada, que veamos TV, tu eres demasiado tonto para entender las cosas-le dijo Kaien quitándole el control de tv, ignorando el puchero que hacia su compañero.

Mientras tanto en un hotel cierto pelinaranja se dirigía a la habitación que había adquirido, iba con una cara de fastidio pues el odiaba los hoteles pero prefería mil veces estar en uno que en su casa con ese mocoso, al dirigirse al elevador se encontró con una persona que iba a hacer que su dia fuera mas desagradable todavía.

Una mujer sumamente hermosa y pose altiva iba tambien a subirse al elevador cuando vio al líder de los AN jell le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

-asi que viniste al mismo hotel que yo eh?, no me digas que es para poder verme-le dijo la mujer con un tono de burla que hizo fastidiar mas al pelinaranja

-por supuesto que no, que fastidio por favor no me hables cuando haya gente-le contesto ichigo saliendo rápidamente del elevador- porque quería ver a la mujer que me abandono?-se dijo el pelinaranja con el seño aun mas fruncido.

La mujer solo sonrio y tambien dejo el elevador para dirigirse a su cita, la estaban esperando reporteros y su representante, ella era una mujer tambien del mundo del espectáculo, su nombre era Hiyori Masaki*, y era una cantante que en sus tiempos era muy famosa y ahora quería regresar a la fama.

X

X

X

En los estudios se encontraba el manager, con Yoruichi y una nerviosa rukia, esperando que quedara todo listo para iniciar la sesión fotográfica.

-no te preocupes, te ves muy bien y solo haz lo que el fotógrafo te diga-le decía una vez mas Urahara para que la pelinegra se tranquilizara.

El estudio quedo listo y la sesión fotográfica empezó, al principio Rukia se sentía super nerviosa y ni siquiera podía sonreir con naturalidad pero después el manager le hacia señas que se relajara y le decía como posar y poco a poco se le fueron los nervios y se sentía mas comoda.

Al termino de la sesión , el fotógrafo quedo satisfecho y felicito a Rukia por haber estado bien y el manager la llevo a la empresa para tener los primeros ensayos, ya que pronto tendría su primera presentación con el grupo, asi que tendría que practicar las coreografias.

Al vestirse con la ropa deportiva, Yoruichi se dio cuenta que al ponerse el pants le quedaba pegado en la entrepierna y no se le notaba que fuera hombre (N/A: si me entienden verdad? Jeje) asi que decidió ponerle unas pequeñas pelotas de pingpong para que no se viera "plana" de abajo.

Los ensayos continuaron y aunque al principio Rukia se le hacia difícil seguir los pasos, poco a poco se los fue aprendiendo y pudo hacer toda la coreografia bien, los bailarines la felicitaron y ella se sintió muy feliz, dio un salto mas para finalizar y en ese momento se le cayo una pelotita, nadie se dio cuenta de eso, ni ella misma pero Yoruichi logro verla y rápidamente agarro la pelota y jalo a rukia hacia algún lugar para ponérsela.

En la oficina principal, el presidente ukitake hablaba via webcam con ichigo que se encontraba en el hotel.

-ichigo tienes que regresar a casa, sino la prensa se dara cuenta y empezaran los chismes de nuevo-le dijo ukitake seriamente

-ya le dije que hasta que no se vaya ese crio yo no regresare-contesto el pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido

-no seas infantil!, vas hacer lo que te digo, y ahora revisa tu correo que te acabo de enviar todos las presentaciones que tendremos en estos meses

-okei lo vere luego-le dijo fastidiado ichigo

-no, hazlo ahora donde pueda verte!-le exigió el presidente. Ichigo obedeció y reviso el correo pero..

-etto…presidente…esta saliendo con Unohona-san?-pregunto curioso ichigo al leer el correo al parecer equivocado donde decía que cuando volverían a tener otra noche de pasión./

El presidente al escuchar eso se cayo de la silla al ver que se había equivocado y le había mandado otra cosa a ichigo

-hey no leas eso, ciérralo ahora mismo!-grito el presidente-esperame ahí deja checar donde esta ese correo, creo que lo tiene mi secretario, no te vayas a ir-le advirtió ukitake antes de salir corriendo y mover la cámara web hacia otro lado sin que se diera cuenta.

-aiiissh que fastidio-dijo el pelinaranja tomando un trago de su botella de agua, estaba viendo a la nada en la oficina del presidente, cuando vio que dos personas entraban precipitadamente ahí, y reconoció que era la estilista Yoruichi y el mocoso de Kuchiki, los observo sin interés cuando vio que la mujer agarraba fuertemente al chico.

-Yoruichi-san! Que pasa? Porque me trajo aquí?-pregunto inocentemente Rukia

-porque tengo que hacerlo ahorita! Si no tendras problemas-dijo la morena agachándose y tratando de bajarle los pantalones a la pelinegra que se resistía.

Ichigo al ver eso escupió el agua que estaba tomando-que están haciendo?-se pregunto alterado el pelinaranja, pero en eso vio que la mujer apagaba las luces y solo escuchaba al mocoso decir que no, pero de repente hubo silencio y escucho un suspiro de alivio, ichigo estaba muriéndose de la curiosidad y se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando, de repente se prendieron otra vez las luces y vio que seguían en el mismo lugar.

-oh! Arigato Yoruichi-san, no me había dado cuenta que se me había caído una jeje-dijo animada Rukia

-asi es, ten mas cuidado, para la otra o se podrán dar cuenta que eres una chica-le dijo la estilista dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-hai!, gracias a esto, no creo que se den cuenta que soy una chica, arigato-dijo la pelinegra y las dos salieron de la oficina, sin darse cuenta que una cámara los estaba grabando, y es que el pelinaranja estupefacto había dado click en grabar desde la cámara web.

-no puede ser…es…una mujer?-se dijo el pelinaranja-esto tiene que saberlo el presidente, pero antes tengo que cerciorarme y salió rápidamente de su habitación para dirigirse a los estudios.

Ya en camino ichigo le hablo por celular a Renji y pregunto si todos se encontraban en el estudio, el pelirojo le contesto que si y estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo cuando el pelinaranja le colgó, metió fondo al acelerador y se dirigió lo mas rápido posible.

Al llegar ahí, entro con el ceño mas que fruncido y el corazón acelerado, renji y kaien se les hizo raro verlo ahí, ya que a el no le gustaba ensayar en grupo pero vieron que iba directamente a donde se encontraba el pequeño miembro sentado, este al verlo dirigirse hacia el, se levanto precipitadamente.

-etto…Kurosaki Ichigo-san?-pregunto tímidamente Rukia cuando vio que el pelinaranja se ponía frente a ella-que pas..-pero no termino la pregunta pues el pelinaranja de repente la agarro de los hombros y la jalo hacia el dándole un abrazo.

Todos se quedaron petrificados al ver esa escena, el manager no lo podía creer al igual que Renji y Kaien, de pronto se vio un flash y se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí el reportero junto con el presidente.

-lo ve reportero Kim? No hay ningún problema entre los miembros, todos se llevan muy bien y usted lo acaba de presenciar-le dijo felizmente el presidente al reportero que estaba buscando mas información sobre los rumores.

Ichigo se separo rápidamente de su compañero, y se dirigió al presidente.

-Ukitake-san tengo algo que decirle-dijo el pelinaranja mas que feliz pues al decirle el secreto del mocoso sabria que lo sacarían de inmediato del grupo.

-ichigo, podemos hablar después? Tengo que dejarle bien en claro la situación al reportero para que ya no este molestando-le dijo el presidente en voz baja y haciéndole señas al reportero que estaba tomando mas fotos del estudio.

-pero, ukitake-san es sobre Kuchiki el…-

-ya ichigo! por favor no quiero mas quejas y trata de llevarte bien con el, después arreglaremos las cosas, ahora tengo que irme con el reportero-le dijo el peliblanco dejándolo para llevarse al reportero de ahí, ichigo no se iba a quedar asi y decidió seguirlos.

El manager se encontraba con la pelinegra totalmente sorprendido-pense que esa zanahoria te iba a golpear pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa que te dio un abrazo jaja…ese kurosaki es una cajita de sorpresas-le dijo animado el rubio

-si, yo tambien pensé que me iba a dar un golpe, y es que la cara de el da miedo-dijo la pelinegra quedito.

-bueno, ahora vete a duchar, ve a las duchas de arriba, ahí nunca se bañan ellos-señalando a los demás-yo cuidare que no suban

-esta bien.-dijo rukia y se dirigió a las regaderas seguida del rubio

Minutos después Renji salió corriendo hacia sus compañeros desesperado-hey! Las regaderas de aquí no funcionan!-grito el pelirojo haciendo señas

-mmmm…creo que las de arriba si lo están-dijo uno-vamos para alla-

Y todos se dirigieron a las regaderas del segundo piso, Kaien observo a todos y se dio cuenta que faltaba su pequeño compañero, se acerco a renji que tambien iba para alla y le pregunto si lo había visto.

-mmm noo, la verdad creo que ese mocoso ni se baña…iuuugh que asco!-dijo el pelirojo con desagrado.

-mmm, tal vez ya se haya duchado-penso el pelinegro y siguió a sus compañeros.

En los vestidores se encontraba rukia ya bañada, tarareando una canción mientras se terminaba de vestir, cuando escucho voces que se acercaban hacia los baños y se dio cuenta que sus compañeros se dirigían hacia donde estaba ella, el manager había desaparecido, asi que ella busco desesperadamente donde esconderse y logro taparse frente a un muro cuando se abrieron las puertas y los chicos entraban haciendo relajo.

-HEY! Aquí si sirven las regaderas!..a ducharnos se ha dicho!-grito uno al revisar las duchas.

Todos empezaron a desvestirse y haciéndose bulla empezaron a dirigirse a las duchas, unos cuantos jugaban y se molestaban sin prestar atención que alguien estaba escondido detrás de un de ellos alcanzo a ver y lo fue a buscar, cuando se dio cuenta que era el pequeño miembro vio que ya estaba bañado asi que le dijo que si ya se había aseado que se fuera de ahí.

Rukia estaba temblando, no podía pasar enfrente de sus compañeros desnudos, se moria de la vergüenza!-madre superiora! Que hago?-se decía mentalmente la pelinegra.

-rukiaaaa~-escucho una voz en su cabeza-eh?...madre superiora?

-rukiaa~ no temas ….piensa que ellos son como los querubines de la iglesia….te avergüenzas de los querubines?-le decía la voz de su cabeza

-no, ellos son angeles que no debería de avergonzarme al verlos asi-se dijo

-entonces, veelos de esa manera y podras salir tranquilamente-le contesto la voz.

-ok, eso hare-se dijo rukia y salió con ese pensamiento, al ver a sus compañeros solo los imagino como pequeños querubines que jugaban entre ellos y no sintió pena pero en eso…

-hey! Hanatarou!-escucho que le gritaron y perdió la concentración, de repente vio a su compañero pelirojo que estaba enfrente de ella completamente desnudo.

-veo, que ya te bañaste….-le dijo renji al ver que su compañero traia ropa limpia y haciéndole una sonrisa de lado se alejo de ahí.

Rukia se quedo en shock al presenciar esa escena y de pronto sintió que una toalla le tapaba la cabeza y alguien le decía por la espalda.

-si ya te duchaste es mejor que salgas de aquí, sino yo no estaría a gusto que siguieras en este lugar-le dijo Kaien en un susurro.

Rukia se sorprendió cuando le dijo eso, pero no quiso prestar mucha atención y salió corriendo de ahí con la toalla aun en la cabeza.

Cuando estuvo lejos de los vestidores, se la quito y se sintió aliviada-uff…por un momento crei que me descubrirían, jeje...estuv…-pero fue interrumpida por una voz que la dejo helada.

-te equivocas, yo te descubri-oyo decir a Kurosaki Ichigo que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, dejándola en un completo estado de shock.

Continuara…

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo jejejjee, ehmmm con respecto a Masaki, le puse ese apellido porque me gusto como suena jajjaa, no tendrá nada que ver con Hiyori solo que como no se sabe el apellido de soltera de ella en la serie tuve que ponerle uno jeje, pero creo que si saben como va la historia con ella hehe al ser la madre de nuestro pelinaranja xD estará dando problemillas por ahí jejeje…ehmmm esperoo que se este entendiendo la historia para las que no han visto el drama jeje y para las que si, obviamente habrá algunos cambios y no será idéntica la historia jeje

Otra cosa con respecto a la personalidad de rukia, sii lose, ella no es asi pero en esta historia temo que seguira siendo inocente y de carácter menos fuerte, aunque podría hacerla cambiar mas adelante jejeje, tendría que checar bien ;) asi que a lo mejor si le hago cambios a la personalidad de nuestra shinigami, uds opinen ;).ah y eso de la voz es como que rukia se imagina que habla con su madre superiora jejee es algo que usa para tranquilizarse jeje y Bueno les agradezco sus reviews y espero que sigan alimentándome con sus comentarios jejejee

Nos vemoss ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**-te equivocas, yo te descubri-oyo decir a Kurosaki Ichigo que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, dejándola en un completo estado de shock.**

El pelinaranja se acerco y le mostro en su móvil la grabación de hace unas horas donde ella le agradecia a Yoruichi por haberla salvado de que no la descubrieran de ser chica.

Rukia al ver la grabación se quedo petrificada mientras que el líder la veía con un aire de superioridad y con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-y ahora que vas hacer?-le pregunto ichigo-estas acabada, esto tendrá que saberlo el presidente

-Kurosaki Ichigo-san espere-le dijo la pelinegra corriendo detrás de el, pues él ya se dirigía al elevador para mostrarle al presidente lo que había descubierto.

-kurosaki-san espere por favor-le decía una vez mas tratando de detenerlo pero el ojimiel era mas fuerte y solto del agarre de la hermana fácilmente.

Cuando ichigo iba llegando al elevador, rukia se interpuso entre el y la entrada para que no pudiera pasar

-por favor escúcheme-le suplicaba la pelinegra

-no quiero escucharte-

-pero, al menos quiero que sepa lo que en realidad siento, por favor-

-no quiero saberlo-le dijo una vez mas Ichigo con el ceño fruncido

En ese momento Renji iba saliendo de las duchas y caminaba hacia el elevador cuando vio la escena de que el pequeño miembro se había interpuesto entre el elevador y su líder asi que se escondió para que no lo vieran…pero al escuchar que su compañero le suplicaba al pelinaranja que no se fuera, se sorprendió y ahogo un gritito ya que se le hizo muy extraña la situación, detrás del muro vio como el líder tiraba del agarre de su compañero y entraba al elevador y que kuchiki detenia las puertas,cuando escucho pasos y vio que los bailarines tambien salian de las duchas por lo que rápidamente los desvio del elevador diciendo que no servia para que no vieran tal escena y no se creara mas chismes.

Mientras tanto en el elevador rukia no sabia que hacer para detener al chico-por favor…-

-lo siento?...es lo que ibas a decir?-le decía fastidiado-no, gracias

-por favor…-

-perdoname?...no quiero-volvio a interrumpir ichigo-no tiene nada que ver conmigo, esto ira directamente al presidente Ukitake-dijo señalando el celular-asi que habla con él….señorita Kuchiki? No te quiero volver a ver

El ojimiel le sonrio burlonamente y la quito de la puerta, rukia estaba desesperada se preguntaba una y otra vez que qué podría ser mientras veía como se empezaba a cerrar las puertas del elevador llevándose su secreto, cuando se le ocurrió una loca idea y antes de que se cerrara por completo las puertas, la pelinegra le quito el celular de las manos en un instante y salió corriendo lejos del pelinaranja.

Ichigo no lo podía creer!, esa mocosa le había quitado su móvil y ni siquiera tuvo la reacción de arrebatárselo por lo que salió corriendo detrás de ella para recuperar su celular.

-kuchiki! Kuchiki! Ven acaa!-le gritaba detrás de ella

-como rayos se borra esto?-se decía la ojivioleta corriendo hacia ningún lugar con la única idea de borrar esa grabación, al llegar al balcón, vio que ya no había salida y el pelinaranja seguía corriendo detrás de ella.

-kuchiki devuélveme eso-le dijo cuando estaba a unos metros de ella. Rukia sentía que se le venia el mundo encima trato de escabullirse pero no pudo, el pelinaranja fue mas agil y agarro el celular del llavero que traia y empezaron a jaloneárselo

-sueltalo!-gritaba ichigo enfurecido

-por favor! escucheme-le decía rukia con una cara de angustia

-piensas que si desaparece no te descubrirán Kuchiki?-le decía el pelinaranja-acaso eres idiota? Aunque desaparezca tu seguiras siendo una chica!

-oh! Es cierto….seguire siendo una chica-dijo rukia bajando la mirada resignada

Ichigo vio que había bajado su fuerza asi que trato de quitarle nuevamente el celular.

-suelta!-dijo jalando mas fuerte pero rukia ya lo había soltado y eso provoco que el celular saliera volando y cayera en un camión que se encontraba debajo del balcón

-Aiiissshh! Porque rayos lo soltaste!-grito exasperado ichigo

-usted me dijo que lo soltara-contesto la pelinegra en bajito

Bajaron hacia donde se encontraba el camión, ichigo le ordeno a la chica que le bajara su celular ya que ella había sido la culpable de su desgracia, a lo que rukia tímidamente obedeció tratando de subir al camión y volteo a ver al pelinaranja en busca de ayuda para subirse por lo que el chico no tuvo mas remedio que empujarla para que pudiera llegar a su móvil.

-Kurosaki-san creo que no se daño-le dijo aliviada la pelinegra al ver que el celular estaba intacto

-tiramelo.-le ordeno el pelinaranja, rukia se lo avento y el líder vio que en efecto no se había roto pero no prendía, eso le frustro mas

De repente rukia al querer bajar sintió que el camión se movia y eso le asusto.

-etto…kurosaki-san creo que algo esta mal-le dijo nerviosa pues presentia que algo malo estaba por suceder.

-claro que algo esta mal! No enciende esta cosa assh!-le contestaba el pelinaranja sin voltear a verla ya que estaba mas interesado en su celular.

-ehmm…kurosaki-saan-le volvió a decir rukia pues el miedo le estaba invadiendo de que no podía bajarse del camión y éste parecía que estaba a punto de partir.

-hmm?...hey! por que no te has bajado?-le pregunto ichigo al ver que la pelinegra seguía arriba

-etto..yo…ah?..kurosaki-saan…ayudemee-grito la hermana al ver que el camión empezaba a moverse con ella encima.

Ichigo solo se quedo mirando confundido viendo como su compañero se alejaba con una cara de horror en el rostro.

Rukia estaba muriéndose de miedo pues en cualquier momento podría caer y ahí quedaría su vida, trataba de gritarle al chofer que se detuviera pero el chofer iba escuchando música y por tal motivo no lograba escuchar los gritos de la pelinegra ni los ruidos que provenían del techo del camión.

Segundos después rukia escucho detrás de ella los gritos de su líder que se acercaba hacia el camión corriendo desesperado.

-hey! Chofer! Deténgase!...Kuchiki agarrate fuerte!-le gritaba el pelinaranja corriendo lo mas rápido posible para alcanzar al camión.

Había corrido ya varias cuadras detrás de el y sentía que el aire estaba faltando pero su instinto de protección hacia sus compañeros era mas fuerte y solo pensaba en tratar de salvar a su miembro, sin importarle en ese momento el incidente anterior.

El camión se detuvo en un semáforo por lo que Ichigo se apresuro a correr mas y le gritaba a la pelinegra que saltara en ese momento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y no poderla ayudar.

Rukia estaba llorando de miedo, no quería saltar, le atemorizaba el ver hacia abajo pero al escuchar a su líder de que no se preocupara y que saltara, tomo valor y lo hizo.

En ese momento en que saltó ichigo había logrado llegar hasta ahí y poder atraparla y los dos cayeron en el duro asfalto.

-arigato, Kurosaki-san, Arigato!-lloraba Rukia que aun seguía en los brazos de el ojimiel.

Ichigo solo gruño del dolor que le había ocasionado atraparla, ya que aunque la chica no era de gran tamaño, si le había provocado daños a su cuerpo, se aparto rápidamente de ella molesto y se empezó alejar de ahí con la pelinegra siguiéndole el paso.

Después de unos minutos los dos caminaban con un incomodo silencio ya que el ojimiel no quería ni voltear a ver a la pelinegra porque se le retorcía el estomago.

-Kurosaki-san….usted esta todo sudado por haber corrido detrás de mi y se lastimo la espalda por atraparme….Arigato!-le dijo Rukia al ver el estado del pelinaranja.

-Si!, por tu culpa me ensucie, huelo mal, estoy sudado y enfermo!-le dijo severamente ichigo poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-esta enfermo?..que debo hacer?-pregunto rukia angustiada

-que debo hacer?...ja! "que debo hacer?"-dijo sorprendido por la respuesta de su compañera-como me puede pasar esto ami?-se dijo- estoy estupefacto, perplejo e incrédulo….y por eso te preguntare algo-le dijo volteando hacia los lados para ver si alguien los estaba viendo-esto es ridículo pero….estamos en una cámara escondida?-

-eh? Cámara escondida?-pregunto confundida la pelinegra

De repente ichigo empezó a llamar en voz baja al "MC"*(N/A conductor o presentador de programas) para comprobar si estaban en una cámara oculta pero no hubo respuesta.

-esto realmente no tiene sentido-se dijo al ver que no respondia-debo estarme volviendo loco! Cámara escondida? JA! Obvio no-decia el pelinaranja enfadado frunciendo el ceño hasta hacer juntar sus dos cejas.

-etto kurosaki-san por favor calmese-le dijo rukia al ver que el chico en cualquier momento iba a explotar

-que? Crees que me puedo calmar con esta situacion? Porque demonios tengo que estar aquí actuando como loco?, no soy esa clase de persona! Yo..yo…soy esa clase de persona-dijo señalando una pantalla que se encontraba en un edificio donde aparecia él muy apuesto haciendo un comercial de un celular.

Rukia volteo a ver y se quedo sorprendida ya que el chico que aparecia en el comercial no se parecía mucho al que se encontraba con ella en ese momento pues sus ropas y aspecto eran muy diferentes.

-lamento haberle causado problemas-le dijo tímidamente-yo siempre me meto en su camino y hago que todo le salga mal-se disculpo la pelinegra

-la gente llama a la personas como tu, una molestia-le dijo fastidiado sin escuchar las disculpas de la chica.

-siento mucho lo sucedido, kurosaki-san hare lo ke me pida..lo que usted quiera!-le dijo completamente arrepentida.

El lider soltó una risa sarcástica y volteo a verla con una cara de incredulidad

-que quieres que haga?-le dijo-no importa las veces que piense, el estar cerca de ti…es muy desafortunado, Kuchiki de alguna manera eres un peligro!-le dijo al recordar todos los incidentes ocurridos en tan pocos días-eres un accidente andante!, debo tener cuidado de ti, hasta ahora los peligros no han sido tan graves pero…deberías detenerte.

Rukia se sintió devastada pues pensó que nunca iba a poder hacer las paces con el pelinaranja, asi que ya ni siquiera le pidió que no dijera su secreto, esperaba lo peor.

-no hacemos mas que chocar, ya he tenido suficiente, no pienso meterme mas en tus asuntos-siguió el ojimiel enfadado.

-eso quiere decir que va a pasar esto por alto?-dijo esperanzada rukia

-dije que no me meteré en tus asuntos, no que lo iba a dejar pasar!-le dijo molesto-arregla las cosas a tu manera y desaparece!-le grito haciendo estremecer a rukia y dejándola sola ,se alejo de ahí.

La chica se quedo petrificada pero entendió lo que el líder le dijo asi que deprimida decidió hablar con el manager para dejar de ser kuchiki hanatarou.

Al llegar de nuevo a los estudios, se encontró con Urahara y Yoruichi, y les comento lo que había pasado momentos anteriores.

-uff…entonces te ha descubierto?-le dijo urahara resignado.

-si, siento decepcionarlos-le dijo rukia con un dejo de tristeza

-pero Ichigo no le dijo a los demás verdad?-decia Yoruichi viéndose las uñas despreocupadamente.

-si, dijo que no se meteria en mis problemas pero que lo resolviera a mi manera y me fuera -rukia estaba deprimida por todas las cosas que le habían sucedido, el rubio la miro un instante y se le vino una idea a la mente.

-mmm eso significa que solo ichigo esta enterado, asi que podemos arreglar eso-dijo esperanzado el manager-podemos enviar a ichigo lejos de aquí, el remplazo seria fácil y.…auch!-grito cuando yoruichi le dio un golpe en la cabeza, al escuchar las locas ideas del rubio.

-estas loco kisuke? Como piensas enviar a ichigo a otro lado…por favor madura!-le grito la de tez morena exasperada.

rukia sonrio por un momento al ver la comica escena de su manager siendo golpeado por la estilista pero aun asi se le venia a la mente la cara del líder y eso la volvia a deprimir.

-mmmm, okei entonces creo que solo tendremos que rogarle, suplicarle y humillarnos al cabeza de zanahoria para que no nos delate-dijo urahara tratando de buscar solución al problema.

-creo que no nos escuchara, así que urahara-san lo siento pero creo que ya no podre seguir siendo mi hermano, por favor explíquele al presidente Ukitake, yo estaré lista para irme-le dijo rukia tristemente.

Minutos después rukia, kaien y renji se encontraban en la camioneta esperando a que partieran para irse a su casa, rukia no podía mirar a sus compañeros a los ojos pues de solo pensar que los dejaría botados y que se enterarían de que los había engañado la hacían sentir muy mal, asi que solo se dedico a ver el paisaje por la ventana tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

Renji se sentó en la parte trasera y veía molesto a su pequeño compañero pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vio en el ascensor así que le pregunto bruscamente si le había hecho algo a su sempai

-si soy una molestia-dijo la pelinegra tristemente

-hiciste algo malo y le causaste problemas verdad?-le volvió a preguntar renji enojado

-si, soy un peligro andante que causa desastres y que la gente debe evitar-contesto deprimida al recordar las palabras del pelinaranja.

Renji se quedo perplejo al escuchar la respuesta de su compañero-que? Evitar?-dijo el pelirojo pensando en que la situación que había visto era porque ichigo estaba huyendo de ese chico por situaciones extrañas, recordó la escena del elevador donde veía como kuchiki le suplicaba al pelinaranja que lo escuchara y que debía saber su sentir, renji lo pensó en diferente sentido-contrólate! Eso no tiene sentido! Es imposible!-se grito dándose palmadas en su cara al pensar aquello (N/A: bien malpensado el renji ja)

Kaien se encontraba en el asiento de alado y volteo a ver a renji con una cara comica por la reacción del pelirojo, pero dirigió su mirada a su nuevo compañero pues había observado que estaba actuando raro, más de lo que ya lo hacía, veía tristeza en sus ojos y desde que lo volvieron a ver vio que los evitaba, el pelinegro no sabia porque pero sentía que tenia que cuidar de esa pequeña chica, observo que su ropa estaba sucia y que una de sus muñecas tenia una pequeña herida. El ojiverde se quedo pensativo y preocupado por los animos de su pequeño miembro, asi que al llegar a la casa busco un botiquín y llamo al pequeño al balcón.

Rukia se dirigió dudosa al balcón pues no sabia la razón del porque el pelinegro la llamaba, y al llegar ahí el ojiverde le hizo señas de que se acercara a sentarse a su pelinegra obedeció y al sentarse, su compañero le acaricio la cabeza y ella se sorprendió al sentir su mano en su cabello por lo que se aparto un poco.

-ahora se lo que siente renji al cuidar de "jolie"-le dijo kaien divertido al ver la cara que ponía la pelinegra al escuchar sus palabras.

-Shiba-san me esta comparando con…un perro?-dijo rukia un poco dolida por el comentario de su compañero al recordar que "jolie" era una perrita que tenia Renji

-jaja, no me lo tomes a mal pero es que pareces un cachorrito asustado el cual tengo que cuidar-le dijo guiñándole un ojo-ahora dame tu mano

-pero, aun asi…me esta diciendo que soy un perro-haciendo un pequeño puchero

Kaien sonrio al comentario de la pelinegra pero una vez mas le dijo que le diera la mano, ella obedeció y él abriendo el botiquín que tenia aun lado le empezó a curar la pequeña herida que tenia en su muñeca-quieres que te cuente la historia del chico que dejaron por un perro?-le dijo mientras le limpiaba la herida, la pelinegra se quedo pensativa pero le asintió con la cabeza y el chico continuo-pues una vez hubo un chico que venia de un pueblo lejos de tokyo el cual tenia un lenguaje inusual al japonés que conocemos, cuando llego a tokyo le gusto una chica y se puso a platicar con ella, después de un tiempo la chica se tenia que ir a su casa y el le pregunto que si podría acompañarla pero al preguntarle eso se equivoco y hablo en el lenguaje que el acostumbraba y le dijo "tu matas perros?", la chica se sorprendió y se enfado con el por haberle dicho eso y ya no quiso volver a verlo. El chico se entristeció y se puso a estudiar el japonés que hablaban en tokyo hasta poderlo hablar correctamente.*(N/A: abajo dejo una explicación de esto)

Rukia al escuchar esa historia estaba confundida pero siguió poniéndole atención a su compañero-te digo un secreto?-le pregunto el pelinegro-yo era ese chico, fue difícil al principio cuando llegue aquí pues mi japonés no era bueno y solia confundir las palabras pero me puse a estudiar y ahora puedo hablarlo bien-le dijo sonriendo mirando el cielo-ahora…."estamos mas cerca"?-le pregunto con su lenguaje inusual- la chica lo miro confundida pero pudo entender lo que había dicho ya que ella había escuchado varias veces ese lenguaje cuando vivía en el convento y tambien sabia hablarlo un poco.

-si, "estamos mas cerca"-le contesto en el mismo lenguaje con una sonrisa, kaien sintió algo extraño en su pecho pero ignoro aquello y volvió a acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña-ahora, como ya somos cercanos porque no intentas llamarme por mi nombre?-le dijo

-etto…-rukia estaba nerviosa pues no solia llamar a chicos mayor que ella por sus nombres, kaien al ver su expresión sonrio divertido-vamos, si quieres puedes decirme Kaien-dono-le dijo guiñándole el ojo a lo que la pelinegra volvió a sentir que se ruborizaba, el chico vio la reacción de su compañera y se rio por debajo-o si prefieres puedes llamarme como lo hace Renji…Kaien-sempai

-mmmm ok,….Kaien-sempai-dijo bajito la pelinegra

-muy bien!-contesto el chico haciéndole el cariño otra vez

-etto…Kaien-sempai….los demás saben de la historia que me conto?-pregunto tímidamente rukia

-no, eres la primera persona que se lo cuento, asi que ni una palabra a los demás ok?-le dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa y se metió a la casa, al estar lejos de la pelinegra toco su pecho y se quedo pensativo "me acaba de robar uno de mis secretos….debo tener mas cuidado" se dijo sonriendo para si.

Renji los había estado observando desde la ventana y se sentía extrañamente molesto-atch! Ese mocoso! Porque Kaien-sempai lo trata tan amablemente?,ese chico que intenta hacer… primero con Ichigo-sempai y ahora con Kaien-sempai? tratara de seducirlos?-puso cara de horror al imaginarse situaciones embarazosas donde su pequeño compañero intentaba seducir a sus sempais

-oh no! Eso no puede pasar, es imposible….porque rayos estoy pensando eso? Me stoy volviendo loco!-se decía alterado Renji que hasta dejo caer la manzana que traia en su mano,la cual rodo hasta donde se acercaba Rukia y la tomo para entregársela a su compañero pelirojo, pero éste al verla acercarse a el, volvió a fantasear con su compañero que ahora trataba de seducirlo a el con la manzana por la que al reaccionar salió corriendo despavorido de ahí diciendo que ya no la quería y que se la quedara.

Rukia se quedo confundida y sorprendida por la reacción de renji pues el chico la vio con ojos de miedo y salió corriendo sin razón, pero agradeció el acto de querer regalarle la manzana, asi que llevándose su pequeño regalo se fue a su habitación donde se quedo pensativa viendo la herida curada por Kaien y la manzana regalada por renji., "ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo y yo los voy a traicionar" se decía rukia al recordar su incidente con el pelinaranja.

Ichigo se encontraba en el hotel donde se había hospedado, ya se había duchado y pensaba en dormir pero sintió un dolor en la espalda y recordó lo que le había sucedido horas antes.

-creo que no fue razonable el haber atrapado ese peso a esa altura, ella debió lastimarse tambien-se dijo al recordar que cuando la pelinegra se alejaba para dirigirse a los estudios pudo ver que cojeaba de una pierna-porque me preocupo? Fue su culpa…mañana será un mejor dia-se dijo al pensar que rukia confesaría al presidente su secreto y abandonaría el grupo, asi que sin mas se acosto en su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Al dia siguiente rukia estaba esperando a que sus compañeros bajaran para ir a los estudios, ella estaba decidida de que hoy seria el ultimo dia que se hacia pasar por su hermano, pues iria a hablar con el presidente para decirle la verdad, estaba algo extrañada pues urahara no se había aparecido en toda la mañana y creyo que tal vez lo veria alla asi que no se preocupo y se levanto de su asiento cuando vio que sus compáñeros ya estaban listos, se dirigieron a la camioneta para ir a la empresa.

A las afuera de los estudios se encontraban nuevamente el club de fans esperando poder obtener algún autógrafo o fotos de sus idols, las chicas se encontraban sentadas en la banqueta de la entrada cuando vieron que una mujer algo mayor pero con un cuerpo exuberante, se dirigía hacia ellas ,llevaba un traje sastre rojo y unos lentes de sol. Al llegar ahí les pregunto a los guardias de la entrada si podía hablar con Kuchiki hanatarou, que era urgente, pero los guardias le dijeron que no se encontraba y que tenia que esperar afuera como todas las demás. Esta acción hizo que la mujer se indignara pero por mas que trato no la dejaron pasar, asi que resignándose se fue a sentar junto con las chicas que estaban ahí.

-hey, asi que ustedes son fans de AN jell?-les pregunto curiosa

-si, usted tambien?, no cree que es algo mayor para gustarle?-le pregunto una de ellas

-por supuesto que no soy tan mayor como creen! Y no, no soy fan de ellos-les dijo la mujer exaltada. "asi que Hana-chan se ha vuelto famoso, eso esta muy bien, cuando se entere de que vine a verlo se pondrá feliz y tal vez…" pensó viendo un sobre pequeño que traia donde venia una foto de unos gemelitos con un hombre abrazondolos.

Ichigo tambien iba para los estudios en su coche, con un humor mejor que el dia anterior, se llevo los manos libres al oído y llamo a renji.

-hey, van para los estudios?-pregunto

-si, tu tambien vas para alla?-pregunto curioso el pelirojo

-asi es, oye…kuchiki les menciono algo o dijo algo?-pregunto ichigo una vez mas

-eh? Porque me preguntas eso sempai…ese mocoso no ha dicho ni "pio"-contesto renji algo sorprendido por la pregunta de ichigo

-ok, entonces nos vemos alla-le dijo y le colgó, pisando el acelerador para dirigirse a su destino.

Renji por su parte se quedo pensativo y molesto, se preguntaba una y otra vez porque ichigo le preguntaría sobre el mocoso y volvió a recordar el momento del elevador donde estaban los dos en una situación extraña y que aun no comprendía, pero al pensar en eso le molesto mas y decidió ignorarlo.

Poco después los chicos llegaron en la camioneta y todas las fans se abalanzaron sobre ellos pero la seguridad los protegió para que salieran ilesos y pudieran entrar a las instalaciones, la mujer que había ido en busca de la ojivioleta se había ido al baño y cuando regreso solo vio que las fans estaban aglomeradas y a lo lejos reconoció al pequeño pelinegro asi que corriendo quiso alcanzarlo pero era ya demasiado tarde, los chicos ya habían entrado y la seguridad se puso de nuevo en la puerta prohibiéndole el paso.

Ella molesta por haber tenido esa suerte se iba a ir resignada cuando vio que las fans se acercaron a dos personas que pasaban por ahí para dejarles los regalos y cartas para sus ídolos, ellos lo recibieron y ella fue hacia alla para ver si tenia la oportunidad de que le pudieran entregar el sobre al chico. Esta vez tuvo suerte pues el joven que estaba recibiendo los regalos, le recibió el sobre y la escucho de que era para hanatarou y le pidió que le dijera que ella se iba a encontrar afuera esperándolo, el muchacho asintió y entro con todos los presentes hacia el edificio.

En las oficinas del edificio rukia estaba buscando al presidente para poder hablar con el y se topo con su secretario, el le comento que no se encontraba pero que estaba a punto de llegar, la pelinegra pregunto si podía esperarlo en su oficina, el asintió y se dirigió para alla.

En otra oficina se encontraban seleccionando los regalos para entregárselos a los AN jell, y el joven asistente recordó a la mujer que le había dado un sobre para el nuevo miembro, asi que fue a buscar a la pelinegra y lo encontró sentado en la oficina del presidente y le dio el sobre diciéndole que debería estar feliz por haber recibido su primer regalo de una fan.

Rukia se quedo algo extrañada al recibir un regalo, pensó que tal vez alguien afuera no le tenia el desprecio que sentía y se había convertido en su fan, asi que con algo de emoción decidió abrir el sobre pero lo que encontró dentro la dejo helada, pues era una foto de ella cuando era niña junto con su hermano y detrás de ellos se encontraba un hombre de pelo negro y mirada seria que los tenia agarrados de los hombros.

-que es esto?-se pregunto-esa soy yo y mi hermano…entonces el…es mi padre?-se dijo la pelinegra no creyendo lo que veía y recordó lo que le dijo el asistente que una mujer se lo había entregado.

-eso quiere decir que la que me entrego esto puede ser…..mi madre-se dijo con el corazón latiéndole a 1000 por hora y con ese pensamiento salio corriendo de la oficina….

_Bueno aquí termina el capitulo jejeje muchas gracias por los reviews la verdad me siento muy agradecida y contenta con ustedes al ver que si les sta gustando la historia jejeje, tarde mucho en subirla porque no me decidida pero al final dije "pues no pierdo nada con intentarlo" jejeje y pues aunque se que no esta perfecta, estoy tratando de perfeccionarla para que sea de su total agrado XD, ahora volviendo a la historia espero que se este entendiendo D: me da temor el que no se entienda lo que trato de decir jejeje pues a veces siento que esta confuso jeje si tengo algún error o no se entiende háganmelo saber…._

_*con respecto a la historia que conto Kaien…se que se escucha raro pero es que en la historia original se basa en seul y corea y hay una parte de corea donde hablan diferente el coreano (busan), pero en japon honestamente no se si tmb tenga esa característica si alguna ciudad hablen diferente el japonés jaja xD y pensé en quitar esa parte pero realmente a mi me gusto mucho esa escena y me imagine a kaien y rukia en esa situación asi que la deje e invente que tambien en japon tenían diferente lenguaje japonés jeje…no se si me entiendan, podría llamarse como aquí en mexico "regionalismos" o algo asi no? Jeje bueno spero no haberlas confundido mas xD_

_Asi que me despido y spero que continúen leyendo mi historia, espero sus review :3_

_Matta nee XD_


	5. Chapter 5

**-que es esto?-se pregunto-esa soy yo y mi hermano…entonces el…es mi padre?-se dijo la pelinegra no creyendo lo que veía y recordó lo que le dijo el asistente que una mujer se lo había entregado. **

**-eso quiere decir que la que me entrego esto puede ser…..mi madre-se dijo con el corazón latiéndole a 1000 por hora y con ese pensamiento salio corriendo de la oficina.**

rukia estaba desesperada y emocionada al pensar que esa persona que le entrego la foto podría ser su madre y eso significaba que al ser ella dejaría de ser kuchiki Hanatarou, ese pensamiento la hizo sentir mas excitada asi que busco al asistente para preguntarle quien había sido esa persona, lo encontró caminando por el pasillo, asi que le grito que se detuviera a lo que éste se sobresalto y volteo a verla perplejo

-que pasa kuchiki?-le pregunto confundido al ver a la chica sin aire de tanto correr

-disculpa pero, recuerdas quien te dio este sobre?-pregunto rukia tratando de controlar sus nervios.

-mmm…era una mujer muy guapa, no tan joven….traia un traje rojo …ah! Dijo que te esperaría alla abajo-

La chica ni siquiera se despidió de el y salió corriendo en busca de esa persona, con el corazón a punto de salírsele, bajo las escaleras tropezando con el presidente ukitake, éste al verla le pregunto que qué era lo que pasaba, y ella haciéndole una reverencia se disculpo y le dijo que hablaría con él después ya que tenia que buscar a cierta persona, el presidente se quedo confundido al ver la actitud del pequeño pelinegro pero no lo detuvo y se fue a su oficina.

En la salida la mujer se encontraba sentada en la acera junto las demás chicas, cuando le sonó el celular donde le avisaban que su negocio había tenido problemas y tenia que ir urgente para alla, la mujer se exalto tanto al escuchar eso que olvido todo y salió corriendo de ahí aun reclamando en el teléfono por lo sucedido.

Rukia llego a la salida y trato de buscar a la mujer de vestido rojo pero solo veía a las pequeñas fans que se encontraban ahí, la pelinegra se acerco a una de ellas para preguntarle si había visto a una mujer vestida de rojo y a donde se había ido, la chica al voltearla a ver se quedo petrificada pues a pesar de que tenían "odio" al nuevo miembro, el verlo de cerca y hablarle tan común, hizo que no pudiera decir ni una palabra de la emoción que un AN jell estuviera en ese momento ahi, asi que solo le asintió con la cabeza y le señalo hacia la derecha aun con la cara de no creerse que uno de sus idols le estuviera hablando. Rukia se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y salió corriendo dejando a la chica roja como un tomate.

Ichigo iba en su carro a toda velocidad tratando de llegar a tiempo a los estudios, ya estaba acercándose cuando desvio un poco su mirada hacia las entradas del metro y vio que "el peligro andante" iba corriendo para entrar entre la multitud que se dirigía al subterráneo.

El ojimiel lo miro confundido y trato de ignorarlo pero al pensar que podría causar algún otro problema ,se dirigió a donde iba la pelinegra. Mientras tanto rukia iba corriendo desesperada para ver si podía encontrar a esa mujer, se acerco a varias que traian un vestido rojo pero al decirles "soy kuchiki hanatarou" para ver si la reconocían, solo la miraban confundida o molestas, dándole a entender que no era la persona que estaba buscando. Estaba tan concentrada en buscar a la mujer que no se dio cuenta que varias chicas y tambien grandes se le quedaban viendo entre emocionadas y confundidas pues ya había salido en la televisión y eso había provocado que la conocieran como miembro del grupo mas famoso del país, cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba la cabeza con el gorro de su sudadera y al voltear vio que un pelinaranja molesto la tomaba del brazo para sacarla de ahí.

-espere, no me quiero ir, tengo que encontrar a alguien-le dijo rukia tirando del agarre del ojimiel

-si no quieres crear una alboroto y que las chicas se te avienten, es mejor irnos de aquí-decia ichigo en bajo y tratando de ser disimulado pues ya mas personas se acercaban a ellos emocionados, preguntándose si eran ellos en realidad.

Rukia reacciono y vio a su alrededor que se estaba formando una multitud asi que derrotada por no haber encontrado a esa mujer obedeció a su líder y salieron de ahí.

Al llegar a los estudios rukia le dijo a ichigo sobre lo sucedido anteriormente, y le dijo esperanzada que si esa mujer era su madre, ella ya no tenia que estar siendo miembro del grupo ya que esa era la razón por la cual se estaba haciendo pasar por su hermano y le pidio que la dejara ser un poco mas un AN jell porque cabia la posibilidad de que la mujer regresara a buscarlo.

Ichigo la escucho y con una cara de molestia le dijo que no quería saber sobre ella y sentimentalismos pues la chica le contaba que nunca había conocido a su mama y se sentía feliz de saber que la podría ver por primera vez, el pelinaranja le dejo bien en claro que el no tenía nada que ver con ella y que arreglara sus asuntos para que se fuera de ahí y diciendo esto dejo a la pelinegra sola debatiéndose en que es lo que haría.

Minutos después rukia se encontraba en la oficina del presidente pues Ukitake había escuchado que quería hablar urgentemente con el, asi que ese era el momento de escucharla. La pelinegra estaba indecisa, no sabia si decirle la verdad y abandonar el grupo, cumpliendo la promesa hacia el pelinaranja de que se iria o esperar un poco mas para ver si se encontraba otra vez con esa mujer.

-Hanatarou?...que era lo que querías decirme?-le pregunto una vez mas el peliblanco un poco impaciente pues pronto seria la primer presentación de AN jell y tenia muchos asuntos pendientes.

-ehmm..ukitake-san…yo…yo..-rukia volteo a verlo y vio que detrás de el se encontraban unos posters de sus compañeros, la chica se le quedo viendo al poster del líder y se decidió.

-ukitake-san, no voy a renunciar!, sere un AN jell un tiempo mas!-dijo enérgicamente la pelinegra levantándose y haciendo una reverencia salió de la oficina dejando al peliblanco una vez mas confundido.

Ichigo se encontraba en el hotel donde se estaba hospedando, salió a tomar aire fresco por los jardines del hotel cuando vio que la pelinegra estaba caminando buscando a alguien, el pelinaranja al verla pensó que ya había hablado con el presidente asi que se encontraba ahí para informarle, asi que se acerco a ella para escuchar sus noticias.

-y bien….te iras?-le dijo el líder con el seño fruncido

-ehmm…kurosaki ichigo-san….gomenasai pero no podre cumplir con mi promesa de irme…al menos no por ahora, tengo que encontrar a esa mujer y si me voy nunca podre hacerlo…asi que déjeme quedarme un tiempo mas! Onegai!le prometo que trabajare duro!-le dijo rukia decidida haciendo una reverencia-es una promesa y para que vea que lo cumpliré le dare mi anillo como forma de garantía, esto es lo mas importante que tengo y se lo confiare a usted como seña de que me esforzare y me ire cuando encuentre a esa persona.

Ichigo frunció el seño molesto y tomo el pequeño anillo que la pelinegra le entregaba.

-crees que podras esforzarte sin que se den cuenta los demás que eres una chica?-le decía el líder fastidiado-sabes que eso no pasara, para tener la confianza de alguien no necesitas dar un anillo, pero veamos que tan confiable eres, asi que si lo encuentras, confiare en ti-le dijo aventando el anillo a un laguito artificial que estaba en el hotel.

La chica se petrifico cuando vio como lo mas preciado de ella era arrojado al agua, sintió que la cara le ardia de coraje y sin pensarlo se fue hacia el ojimiel y lo empujo con chico se sorprendió al ver la acción de la pelinegra.

-que le pasa? Porque lo avento? No escucho que era lo mas importante para mi?-le decía exaltada rukia con lagrimas en los ojos del coraje.

-no deberías darle tanta importancia a las cosas materiales, y ya te dije si lo encuentras no te molestare mas y confiare en ti-le dijo el chico yéndose de ahí

-lo encontrare! Lo juro!-grito la chica entrando al pequeño lago en busca de su anillo.

El pelinaranja volteo a verla y puso una sonrisa burlona-no, no lo encontraras…-se dijo observando el pequeño anillo que tenia en su mano, ya que solo hizo creer a la chica que lo había tirado.

Horas después la ojvioleta estaba exhausta tratando de encontrar al pequeño anillo pero por mas que buscaba no lo encontraba pero aun asi no se iba a rendir, le iba a demostrar a ese pelinaranja que era de confianza.

El pelinaranja estaba en su habitación, ya habían pasado varias horas desde su discusión con la pelinegra, ya estaba anocheciendo y no creyo que siguiera ahi pero aun asi fue a verificar.

Cuando llego se quedo sorprendido pues la chica estaba empapada y seguía metida en el agua buscando un anillo que no se encontraba ahí si no en el bolsillo de el. Por un momento pensó en decirle pero prefirió que se rindiera y que se fuera de ahí, asi el no tendría problemas y descansaría de ella. Asi que sin mas se fue a su habitación a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente el pelinaranja se levantó, se ducho y cuando estaba terminando de cambiarse recordó lo sucedido el dia anterior, dudo por un momento pero se decidió a ir a aquel laguito, estaba seguro que no encontraría a nadie pero aun asi fue alla.

Al llegar ahí se escondió en un muro para observar si había alguien y pudo corroborar que en efecto no estaba la pequeña pelinegra, se sintió un poco decepcionado pues pensó que por un momento la iba a encontrar, asi que decidió irse de allí pero al darse la vuelta vio que una persona salía de unas rocas que se encontraban en el lago, lo que vio lo dejo mas que sorprendido pues era la chica que seguía con la misma ropa de ayer toda empapada tratando de encontrar el anillo.

Se sintió un poco culpable al verla en ese estado pues su cara se veía demacrada de no haber dormido y suponía que tenia frio al estar empapada, asi que se acerco a ella para que se detuviera pero ella al verlo le dirigió una mirada severa y siguió buscándolo sin escuchar que su líder le decía que parara.

-no, yo lo encontrare, se lo aseguro-le decía la pelinegra sin voltear a verlo.

-escucha kuchiki, no lo encontraras porque…..el anillo….esta aquí-le dijo levantando el pequeño anillo que tenia en su mano. Rukia al verlo se salió del lago y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el chico.

-ve, le dije que lo encontraría-dijo la chica viendo el anillo que traia el pelinaranja-usted lo escondió porque no confiaba en mi, pero al final lo encontré.

-si lo escondi porque no confiaba en ti, pero ahora veo que eres leal y decidida, asi que….de ahora en adelante ya no te dire nada y puedes quedarte-le contesto ichigo haciendo una mueca.

La chica en ese momento le quito el anillo bruscamente a lo que el pelinaranja se asusto porque creyo que nuevamente lo iba a golpear-me vas a golpear otra vez? Se que hice mal pero no es….-ichigo no pudo terminar la frase pues sintió como la pelinegra lo abrazaba cálidamente.

-ehmmm…kuchiki que haces?...nos pueden ver-decia entre dientes pues estaban al aire libre y eran unos idols, asi que se puso el gorro de su sudadera ya que estaban pasando unos sirvientes por ahí.

-arigato kurosaki-san-le dijo rukia que seguía abrazando al chico, por un momento olvido que eran famosos pero después sintió que el chico la alejaba y la miraba con el seño fruncido.

-gomen, jeje es que..-

-ya ya…ahora vamos a que te cambies no quiero que pesques un resfriado y que digas que fue por mi culpa-le dijo el pelinaranja dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Minutos después rukia se encontraba en la bañera tomandose una rica ducha en la habitación del líder, mientras que él trataba de callarla porque empezaba a hacer ruidos y a cantar. Después de tomar el baño rukia se puso la ropa que le había dado el chico, le quedaba algo grande pero no tenia opción ya que no traia mas ropa y la suya estaba empapada.

-bueno ya estas lista? Para ya irnos-le dijo el líder agarrando su maleta.

-ettoo….kurosaki-san…usted vendrá conmigo?-pregunto la pelinegra sin poder creerlo

-si, ya no soporto estar en este hotel….asi que vámonos-le dijo ichigo irritado

Rukia se sintió feliz porque eso significaba que ya la había aceptado asi que con una sonrisa en el rostro siguió al ojimiel.

Al llegar a la casa vieron que el manager y la estilista se encontraban afuera de la al verlos les dirigió una mirada severa y paso de largo, pero la pelinegra fue hacia ellos, urahara le hizo una reverencia disculpándose por haberla dejado sola a ir con el presidente, que se había comportado como un cobarde al haber huido pero que había recapacitado y aceptaba que la chica ya no lo quisiera como su manager.

Rukia sonrio y a pesar de que su manager le había hecho eso, no se enojo con el y lo perdono y asi el rubio volvió a tener su trabajo. Minutos después la chica le contaba lo que había sucedido y le enseño la fotografía que le habían dejado.

-Urahara-san tiene que ayudarme a encontrar a esa mujer-le decía la chica-no se porque no se encontraba ahí pero se que regresara.

-ok, yo tratare de contactarla pero Rukia-chan tienes que esforzarte mucho, hoy tendrán una grabación verdad?-le comento el rubio.

-asi es, ire adentro por mis cosas-le dijo la chica mas tranquila.

-ok, yo mientras empezare a investigar a la mujer que mencionas y me alegra saber que el cabeza de zanahoria ya haya aceptado tu presencia jejeje-dijo el rubio levantándose para ir a la salida.

Tiempo después la chica estaba lista, se encontraba en el patio con "jolie" la labrador de renji, cuando vio que salía el pelinaranja que ya se encontraba listo tambien.

-hola Ichigo-san!-le dijo la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia-como le dije me esforzare el dia de hoy para no causarle mas problemas

-ah si?-dijo el pelinaranja haciendo una mueca burlona-te esforzaras?...pues eso espero, porque hoy tendremos una grabación si lo sabes verdad?

-hai!-dijo animada la ojivioleta

-y si sabes que será en una piscina?-le dijo sonriéndole burlonamente-me muero de ganas por ver como te esfuerzas en el agua…..usaras traje de dos piezas o de una?

Rukia se quedo petrificada cuando escucho el ultimo comentario de su líder-en…una piscina?-se dijo aterrorizada cubriéndose su pecho al imaginarse que si tenían que entrar al agua en traje de baño que es lo que haría.

Al llegar a la piscina donde iban a grabar el videoclip rukia estaba intranquila pues no sabria que era lo que iba a pasar pero cuando escucho al director que entrarían al agua con ropa sintió quitarse un gran peso de encima y suspiro aliviada, volteo a ver al pelinaranja con una sonrisa pero se le borro al ver que el líder no estaba tan de acuerdo con el director.

-te salvaste kuchiki-le dijo el ojimiel con los ojos entrecerrados

-jeje si lo bueno es que entraremos con ropa, es genial no cree?-

-pues ni tanto, yo quería ver que era lo que tanto escondias-le dijo viéndola detenidamente de pies a cabeza-pero, por lo que veo no hay nada bueno que ver-y sin mas se alejo de ella dejando a la chica con un puchero en su cara.

-bueno chicos, se meterán al agua y lo que harán es sumergirse y salir de ella volteando a la cámara, asi como si acabaran de nacer, como si fueran unos bebes tiernos saliendo del agua, como si..-

-ehem, ya entendimos director-lo interrumpió renji tratando de no reírse enfrente del director.

-ok, entonces entren!-grito desde su asiento con el altavoz

-brrrr, esta helada!-grito el pelirojo cuando metia su cuerpo a la piscina, los otros 3 lo imitaron y tambien hicieron gestos graciosos al sentir el agua fría.

-bueno, vamos a comenzar!-

Los 4 chicos se sumergieron al agua y uno por uno salía del agua haciendo lo que el director les decía, pero rukia por mas que quería salir con una cara tierna no podía pues el agua se le metia a la nariz y ponía cara de estarse ahogando, tuvieron que hacer la toma mas de 5 veces por su culpa, hasta el punto que sus compañeros estaban ya fastidiados y se salieron del agua porque el director solo pidio que la pelinegra se quedara hacer su toma ya que seguía sin salirle.

-no no no!-gritaba por enésima vez el director-parece que te estas muriendo Kuchiki-san! Tienes que salir con una cara tranquila, de paz, tierna! No con una cara de "me ahogo"….ufff….tomaremos un descanso, puedes salir del agua-le dijo el director derrotado

La chica se disculpo y salió del agua temblando de frio, uno de los asistentes le dio una toalla para que se secara, asi que ya con la toalla en el cuello se dirigió a una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí para descansar un poco.

-creo que nos quedaremos sin agua de la piscina eh?-le dijo kaien divertido sentándose en el asiento de alado. La pelinegra se sobresalto al escucharlo.

-ah! Kaien-sempai, no te vi jeje…y si, soy un desastre uff-se disculpo la chica

-no te preocupes es normal cometer errores en la primera grabación-le dijo el ojiverde sonriéndole-toma esto, ya que no cesaremos hasta el anochecer-dijo dándole una taza de leche a la chica.

-arigato, pero supongo que tu no tuviste errores en tu primera vez verdad?-pregunto rukia dándole un sorbo a su taza.

-te equivocas, si tuve, recuerdo que era una escena donde tenia que tomar de una copa de vino y lo tenia que hacer con elegancia, pero cuando el director me dijo "one shot", yo crei que tenia que tomarmelo de un solo trago y el se había referido que lo iban a hacer en una sola toma, asi que en vez de verse elegante se vio desesperado.

-en serio? –le dijo incrédula la chica abriendo sus grandes ojos de sorpresa.

-asi es, pero esto tambien es un secreto asi que no le digas a nadie…ahora..creo que "ya estamos mas cerca"?-le dijo el pelinegro hablando con su lenguaje inusual.

-"si, cada vez mas cerca"-dijo la chica sonriéndole. El pelinegro le hizo le acaricio el cabello y se retiro de ahí pensando en que otra vez le había robado un secreto.

A unos metros de ahí renji los observaba molesto-porque Kaien-sempai se comporta asi? Ese mocoso que tiene que lo tratan con tanta gentileza?- en ese momento volvió a fantasear con su pequeño compañero- oh no! Deja de pensar eso Renjii! Eres un mal pensado! Tú muy mal!-se decía el chico señalándose con su dedo acusador.

El director los llamo otra vez a escena, la pelinegra se levanto de su asiento y se dirigía a donde estaban los demás y vio que delante de ella iba el líder, trato de evitarlo pero al hacerlo se resbalo ya que el piso estaba mojado y cayo al piso pero afortunadamente el pelinaranja no cayo, solo se le quedo viendo y comento ya había olvidado que el "peligro andante" se encontraba ahí y que tenia que tener cuidado.

Siguieron grabando hasta el anochecer, después de que terminaron todos se dirigieron a los vestidores para darse una ducha, rukia estaba evitando que sus compañeros la metieran con ellos a los vestidores, pero no tuvo suerte y unos de los del staff la jalaron para el vestidor. Afortunadamente al llegar a la entrada ellos siguieron y ella pudo escabullirse para que no la vieran. Ichigo ya estaba terminándose de arreglar y busco con la mirada a la pequeña pelinegra pero vio que no estaba, sonrio con sorna y pensó que había buscado un escondite para poder cambiarse "bueno, al menos no tendre que lidiar otra vez con ella"pensó y siguió arreglándose. Por otra parte kaien tambien busco con sus ojos a la chica y al no verla, pregunto a uno de los staff si había visto a su pequeño miembro, él contesto que lo vio entrar con otros del staff y que suponía que ya se había cambiado, kaien dudo en que entrara y pensó en buscarlo pero alguien lo detuvo, renji se interpuso y lo miraba seriamente.

-sempai, tenemos que hablar-le dijo el pelirojo seriamente

-sobre que renji?, no puedes esperar a que lleguemos a la casa?-le dijo kaien con una sonrisa.

-no sempai, tiene que ser ahora-

El pelinegro no tuvo mas remedio que escuchar a su compañero y no pudo salir de ahí.

Mientras tanto en el area de la piscina se encontraba la pelinegra en un rincón, tratando de cambiarse la ropa mojada que llevaba, las luces estaban apagadas y eso le ayudaban a que no se viera, se quito la camisa empapada que traia y la exprimió para que no chorreara, cuando iba a ponerse la playera limpia se prendieron inesperadamente las luces y escucho voces que se acercaban, ella se asusto y empezó a desesperarse porque eran las voces de los del staff que habían salido a buscar un equipo que habían dejado olvidado en esa area.

Rukia no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperada porque en cualquier momento la iban a descubrir ya que no había podido ponerse la playera y solo traia los pantalones y la venda que se ponía para ocultar su pecho, cuando pensó en un plan descabellado y cuando escucho que las voces estaban mas cerca, se avento a la piscina para esconderse debajo del agua.

Ichigo escucho como el director regañaba a uno de los del staff por haber olvidado un equipo y le ordeno que fuera buscarlo junto con los demás, el pelinaranja se quedo pensativo ya que suponía que afuera se encontraba la chica cambiándose y si prendían las luces la iban a descubrir, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces salió a ver como kuchiki saldría de esa.

La ojivioleta estaba aguantando la respiración para no ser descubierta por los del staff que seguían buscando el equipo en la zona de la piscina, ya había pasado mas de 30 seg desde que ella se metió al agua y sentía que se le estaba acabando el aire contenido, pero tenia una gran fuerza de voluntad y para no ser descubierta aguantaría un poco mas, rezando y pidiendo a su madre superiora que le ayudara a darle fuerzas.

El líder salió hacia la piscina y se encontró con una ropa mojada que estaba en un rincón, al ver eso sospecho que era de la pelinegra y tambien pudo observar que todavía estaba la ropa limpia ahí, asi que supuso que la chica se había escondido pero el no sabia donde podía hacerlo ya que ese lugar no tenia zonas para esconderse, cuando se quedo viendo en la piscina y vio que una burbuja salía del centro. El chico se sorprendió y no creía que la chica estuviera sumergida en el agua pues ya había pasado un minuto desde que los del staff estaban buscando.

-cuanto tiempo aguantaras mas kuchiki?-se pregunto el pelinaranja viendo su reloj-ya va mas de un minuto, no creo que te salves de esta.

-lo encontré lo encontré!-grito uno del staff señalando la pequeña cámara que andaban buscando

-aissh! A la otra ten mas cuidado eh? Si no quieres que te descuente de tu salario-le dijo el director dándole golpecitos a su trabajador

-hey! Kurosaki-san tambien estabas buscando? no te preocupes porque ya lo encontramos-dijo uno al ver que el pelinaranja tambien estaba afuera.

El pelinaranja los volteo a ver y les hizo señas de que estaba bien pero no se fue con ellos, siguió esperando a que la chica saliera del agua.

-listo kuchiki, ya se fueron….kuchiki? hey kuchiki?-dijo ichigo un poco alterado al ver que la chica seguía sin salir del agua.

Rukia estaba tratando de aguantar mas la respiración pero sentía que sus pulmones ya no podían -tengo que aguantar-se decía mentalmente- no me pueden ver, pero…..siento que estoy perdiendo fuerzas….madre superiora creo que no podre aguantar mas…..lo siento onni-chan…..mmm?...quien es ese?...madre superiora veo a un angel acercándose a mi….sera que ya estoy delirando?...

Continuara…..

Jejejeje nyaaaaa~ este cap me gusto mucho jejejeje porque ichigo ya poco a poco la esta aceptando :3 y el final tambien me gusto jejeje….creen que ichigo se haya aventado por ella? O tal vez fue kaien? Jojojo lo sabran en el sig capitulo, tambien creo que ya algunas se dieron cuenta de que kaien empieza sentir cosas por rukia jejeje, esto se pondrá mas interesante y pss espero que sigan leyendo mi historia jeje, bueno creo que es todo, pronto aparecerá otro personaje que hara de las suyas y tal vez de dolor de cabeza pff…pero bueno eso será en el sig capitulo XD

Espero sus reviews :3

Mattanee!

LizZethoO Uchiha


	6. Chapter 6

La piscina habia quedado a oscuras después de todo el alboroto que había pasado minutos antes por el extravío de un equipo de grabación, ahora solo se encontraba un pelinaranja gritando con desesperación hacia el agua, ya que dentro de la piscina se encontraba escondiéndose su pequeño miembro para que no descubrieran su secreto.

-Kuchiki! Ya sal del agua, ya no hay nadie!...kuchiki!...sera que….-ichigo vio asustado que rukia no salía del agua y sin pensarlo dos veces se avento a la piscina.

Rukia estaba tratando de aguantar mas la respiración pero sentía que sus pulmones ya no podían -tengo que aguantar-se decía mentalmente- no me pueden ver, pero…..siento que estoy perdiendo fuerzas….madre superiora creo que no podre aguantar mas…..lo siento onni-chan…..mmm?...quien es ese?...madre superiora veo a un angel acercándose a mi….sera que ya estoy delirando?...De repente sus ojos se empezaron a nublar y ya no pudo ver mas….

Ichigo la vio en el fondo de la piscina inconsciente y al llegar a ella trato de jalarla y moverla para que despertara, empezó a moverle los hombros fuertemente hasta que la chica abrio los ojos desesperada y sin ver quien era el que estaba con ella pataleo lo que pudo para salir a la superficie, la chica al salir desesperada le pego una patada sin querer al pelinaranja en la parte del cuello y eso provoco que ichigo perdiera el aire y quedara inconsciente.

Rukia se sintió viva al salir a la superficie, torpemente se salió de la piscina y olvidando que fue o mejor dicho quien fue el que la "salvo" fue a tomar su ropa limpia para cambiarse.

-que bien que nadie me descubrió –se decía la pelinegra al ponerse su camisa seca y secarse el cabello-pero…ahora que lo pienso, como fue que pude salir a la superficie?...lo ultimo que recuerdo es…Oh no!-grito al ver en el centro de la piscina el cuerpo del pelinaranja inconsciente. Rukia se espanto al verlo y empezó a gritar, los chicos escucharon los gritos de la morena y salieron corriendo a ver que ocurria y al ver a su líder en la piscina se alarmaron y llamaron a urgencias.

Minutos después ichigo salía en una camilla hacia el hospital con todo el staff y el grupo siguiéndole, la pelinegra estaba angustiada al ver el estado de su líder y le hablaba para que reaccionara tomandole la mano, ichigo abrio sus ojos, la miro irritado y quito bruscamente la mano que tenia de la chica encima de la suya, para desmayarse de nuevo, los paramédicos lo subieron a la ambulancia y lo llevaron al hospital.

A la mañana siguiente en el hospital miles de fans traian pancartas y gritando decían "arigato Kuchiki Hanatarou" "el salvador de nuestro líder" y gritaban agradecidas y tambien dándole animos al pelinaranja.

-"el salvador?" Ja! Quien salvo a quien?-se dijo ichigo al ver por la ventana las pancartas de sus fans.

-ichigo lo que paso estuvo genial!-dijo el presidente entusiasmado pero su emoción fue apagada por el gran ceño que se le había formado al ojimiel-bueno, no estuvo genial, se que pasaste por un mal momento pero lo bueno es que no paso a mayores y esto hizo que Kuchiki fuera ya aceptado por las fans! Asi que alegrate y quita esa cara de ogro!-le dijo dándole unas palmaditas al chico que hacia una mueca de molestia.

-no me alegro porque casi muero por…assh! No importa, yo me largo-dijo agarrando sus cosas para retirarse de ahí pero fue detenido por su presidente.

-no, creo que deberías quedarte un tiempo mas para que…-

.no!, no soporto los hospitales y menos su comida, asi que me largo-le interrumpió el chico

-pero…es que hay reporteros y la tv alla afuera asi que es mejor que te esperes un poco-dijo el presidente calmando al chico.

-que? Llamaste a la televisión? Pfff…acaso quieres que me disculpe en TV con el mocoso por "haberme salvado"? porque si eso quieres creeme que jamás lo hare y no…-

-calma calma!, yo no llame a la televisión, lo que pasa es que en este hospital esta grabando un programa la actriz Inoue Orihime, es tan querida por la gente que la hacen llamar "hada nacional"-lo interrumpió el presidente haciendo ojitos cuando menciono a la tal actriz.

-Inoue Orihime?-dijo incrédulo el pelinaranja-no me importa si esta ella o el ministro, yo me largo!-y sin oir los llamados de su presidente salió dando un portazo.

En una sala donde se encontraban los niños con cáncer y los enfermos de graves enfermedades, se encontraba una chica de hermosa figura, una larga cabellera entre rojiza y naranja y ojos grises, que en ese momento reflejaba tristeza al ver a uno de los enfermos de gravedad.

-te vas a poner bien verdad?-le decía la chica al pequeño que estaba en la cama-por que estas tan delgadito?-sollozaba al tomarle el brazo.

El camarógrafo y el productor grababan cada momento, tambien se encontraba el reportero Kim del diario nacional quien no perdia la oportunidad para tomarle fotos a la chica.

La pelinaranja empezó a sollozar y se le salieron las lagrimas que ya no podía contener, asi que disculpándose con el staff salió de la habitación cubriéndose el rostro, seguida del flash de cámara del reportero.

La chica siguió caminando hasta llegar al estacionamiento, volteo hacia atrás para ver si alguien la seguía y cuando se cercioro que no había nadie, limpio sus lagrimas falsas y camino hacia su van con aire de superioridad.

Se sento en la parte del copiloto y bajando el espejo observo sus ojos rojos de las lagrimas que acaba de sacar.

-uff…llorar es tan complicado, se me correra el maquillaje-se dijo al verse, vio de reojo que había alguien sentado atrás asi que pensando que era su manager hablo-por favor, ya no quiero regresar alla eh?, diles que no pude parar de llorar o inventate algo..uff..estoy cansada y espero que esa enfermedad no sea contagiosa ash! no pude usar cubrebocas ni guantes porque se suponía que tenia que ser buena persona,…creen que el hada nacional no se enferma? En fin, pasame un pañuelo-

De repente sintió como le tiraban por la cabeza la cajita de cleenex, la agredida dio un gritito y volteo enfadada gritando el porque había hecho eso, cuando vio que no era el manager quien se encontraba ahí sino el líder de AN jell, abrio sus ojos con sorpresa y lo miro con interes.

-que estas haciendo?-dijo el chico mirándola molesto.

-oh! Creo que me he equivocado de van-dijo mirando la van detenidamente- como el color es parecida pensé que era la mia jeje lo siento-dijo la chica con voz melosa-pero…tu eres kurosaki ichigo verdad? Claro que lo eres!, sabes ,yo soy fan de anjell-le comento sonriéndole-tu sabes quien soy verdad?

-si-dijo con indiferencia, la pelinaranja sonrio y se acomodo el cabello pero su sonrisa se esfumo al escuchar la burla del pelinaranja –hada nacional? Ja! Que hada? Si tan difícil es ser buena, porque ser hada?-dijo haciendo una mueca de burla.

La chica se avergonzó pero cambio su actitud melosa por su personalidad verdadera-escuchaste todo no?, bueno entonces no tendre que fingir contigo-dijo cambiando por completo su mirada y voz-si,no soy un hada, asi como tu tampoco eres un angel pero sabes que a eso nos dedicamos, a ser "buenos" delante de los demás no?-dijo la chica agarrando unos pañuelos y limpiándose los ojos y la nariz-asi que lo dejaremos pasar vale?-inoue tiro los papeles y dándole una sonrisa falsa al pelinaranja abrio la puerta para salirse.

-hey espera!-dijo ichigo cuando vio que la chica tenia intenciones de irse

-que? No me digas que te has decepcionado porque me ire sin mas? Porque era mentira de ser fan tuya o acaso tu eres mi fan y quieres que te de un autografo?-le dijo soberbiamente.

-nada de eso hada malvada, lo que quiero es que agarres tus papeles llenos de fluidos tuyos y te los lleves, ah! Y por favor deja la puerta abierta que no soporto el olor de tu perfume…diak!-dijo el pelinaranja haciendo una cara de asco.

Inoue Orihime no podía creer lo que había escuchado!, jamás se había sentido tan humillada asi que tomando los papeles salió indignada de ahí.-que se cree ese cabeza de zanahoria!hada malvada? Assh! Pero eso no se quedara asi, me las pagara!-dijo tirando los papeles en el piso y pisándolos furiosamente.

-inoue-san? Ya se encuentra mejor? Porque la están esperando para otras tomas-dijo el reportero Kim que había salido a buscarla.

La chica de orbes grises solo le dirigió una falsa sonrisa al reportero y le dijo que iria enseguida, adelantándose para no escuchar los desagradables comentarios del reportero. Éste no se quedo atrás y le tomaba fotos en cada paso que ella daba.

-ahora que me doy cuenta Inoue-san salió de una van pero..-el reportero volteo a ver de donde había salido la chica y vio que la Van se dirigía a la salida y al mirar la parte de atrás del vehiculo se dio cuenta que no era de la actriz sino de AN jell ya que tenia grabado el nombre del grupo.

-AN jell?-se pregunto-porque Inoue-san salió de la Van de ellos?...tendran algo que ver?-se dijo el reportero sonriendo maliciosamente al pensar que seria una gran noticia.

En la casa de los AN jell se encontraba una pelinegra preocupada por su líder, sentada en la banquita del patio no paraba de pensar si el chico se encontraría bien.

-hey tu! Dime la verdad! Que fue lo que le hiciste a sempai eh?-le dijo Renji apuntándola con una manguera de agua.

-yo no le hice nada!-dijo asustada la pelinegra

-Mentira!-grito renji-si no me lo dices disparo!-dijo apuntándola con el grifo

-por favor no dispares!-dijo la chica con las manos levantadas pero el pelirojo la ignoro y abriendo la llave la empapo con el agua a toda presión.

La chica gritaba que parara y salió corriendo con el pelirojo disparándole en la espalda-Renji por favor! Yo no le hice nada lo juro!-decia rukia tratando de evitar que el chico la siguiera mojando.

Renji la observo y se quedo ensimismado como "el mocoso" se veía tan lindo con el pelo mojado y tratando de evitar que fuera mojado, cuando sintió que alguien le disparaba a el tambien con una manguera haciéndolo caer por la presión del agua.

-buaagghh!...sempai! porque hiciste eso?-grito renji al ver a un ojiverde riéndose de su estado y lo seguía apuntando con la manguera

-Hanatarou, metete a la casa, rápido!-

-arigato Kaien-sempai!-dijo rukia inclinándose y entrando a la casa.

-sempai! ´pero porque me has mojado y defendido a ese chaval! Yo.….buaaggh!-dijo otra vez renji tratando de levantarse pero al hacerlo kaien le volvió a dar con el agua haciéndolo caer de nuevo

-hanatarou no quiere decirte nada asi que no debes presionarlo-dijo el pelinegro que seguía apuntando al menor-pronto será su primera presentación asi que no debe pillar un resfriado, creo que tu tambien deberías ir a cambiarte-dijo divertido el ojiverde dejando a renji tirado sollozando el porque su sempai lo había "traicionado".

En la cocina se encontraba rukia tratando de exprimir su sudadera mojada, cuando sintió que su compañero le secaba el cabello con una toalla-arigato, kaien sempai-dijo tímidamente

-creo que tu y el agua no se llevan bien eh?-dijo-pero yo tambien estoy curioso…que fue lo que paso Hanatarou? Tuvieron otra discusión Ichigo y tu? O porque Ichigo se cayo en la piscina?-pregunto el ojiverde viéndola a los ojos.

-ehmm…pues…lo que paso fue que..-

-me resbale-dijo ichigo que entraba a la cocina en ese momento

-en serio?-pregunto incrédulo el ojiverde viendo a su compañero recién llegado.

-ichigo-san!-Rukia al verlo se dirigió a el para ver si se encontraba bien pero el chico hizo un ademan que se detuviera y fulminándola con la mirada hizo que se apartara

-asi es, yo….me resbale accidentalmente y Kuchiki que pasaba por ahí vio y llamo a todos-dijo molesto frunciendo el entrecejo-por? Hay algún problema?-dijo mirando a su compañero seriamente.

-no, por nada, menos mal que no paso a mayores-dijo sonriéndole el ojiverde

Rukia lo miro aliviada pues se dio cuenta que su líder se encontraba bien y aparte de eso no había comentado nada de lo de anoche asi que se fue hacia el para agradecerle pero ichigo ya iba subiendo las escaleras, por lo que se apresuro a seguirlo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo cometió un error?-se pregunto kaien dudoso-eso esta muy raro

Ichigo al llegar a su habitación vio que en la mesita de su escritorio estaba una charola con comida-que es esto?-se pregunto al levantar la tapadera de uno de los tazones.

-ehmm.. Ichigo-san es una pequeña comida que le prepare-dijo Rukia asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-ah? Comida hecha por ti?...pero que es?-dijo incrédulo el chico

-pues eso que esta ahi es un guisado muy rico y lo otro es un te de hierbas-comento la chica tímidamente

-que es que?-

-ehmm…puedo pasar para explicarle?-pregunto la chica a lo que el pelinaranja dudo unos segundos para después hacerle señas de que podía pasar. La chica entro rápidamente a la habitación y le explico que era cada cosa. Ichigo se sento y pues como no había comido nada en el hospital porque le desagradaba la comida de ahí, se dispuso a comer lo que le había preparado la pelinegra, pero al tomar la cuchara y ver el primer bocado del guiso se dio cuenta que tenia camarones y dejo la comida con desagrado.

-esto contiene mariscos?-pregunto irritado el chico

-ehmmm…si, es un guiso de camarones…porque? Le desagradan?-pregunto temerosa la pelinegra

-no, soy alérgico a los mariscos…en serio que tu me querías matar verdad?-

-oh no no Ichigo-san, yo no lo sabia, discúlpame yo solo….-dijo la chica pero ichigo la interrumpió

-si, no lo sabias y es por eso que eres peligrosa!-le dijo el pelinaranja irritado

-lo siento ichigo-san, yo solo quería ser útil-dijo apenada la morena

-si quieres ser útil, haz un buen trabajo el dia de hoy...ahora llevate esto y sal de aquí!-dijo el pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido. La chica asintió y se llevo la charola para salir apresuradamente de la habitación.

Horas después se encontraban en el estudio los 4 chicos ensayando para su presentación en la noche. Ichigo y kaien afinaban sus guitarras mientras que renji jugueteaba con la baquetas, rukia estaba ensayando mentalmente los acordes para la canción.

-bueno, ya están todos listos?-pregunto ichigo volteando a verlos y haciéndole una seña a renji para que marcara el ritmo.

-1, 2, 3 go!-dijo renji iniciando con el ritmo de la canción

Kaien e ichigo empezaron con los primeros acordes seguidos de rukia haciéndolo con el teclado, pero a la morena se le estaba dificultando ya que hacia mucho que no tocaba y torpemente tocaba las teclas.

-alto alto…kuchiki en serio no nos puedes seguir?-dijo ichigo volteándola a ver fastidiado

-lo siento-se disculpo la chica apenada, renji le hizo una seña de disparo con su baqueta, mientras que kaien la miraba y moviendo sus labios le decía "gambatte". La chica sonrio y trato de esforzarse al máximo para hacer un buen trabajo.

-bueno, otra vez renji comienza-dijo una vez mas el pelinaranja

Renji inicio otra vez con el intro y una vez mas las cuerdas y acordes sonaron, ahora la chica lo había hecho bien y el líder comenzó con la primera estrofa de la canción, la voz de ichigo era hermosa, al igual que su manera de tocar la guitarra. [N/A: escuchen la canción "still (as ever)" de AN jell]

En el coro era el momento en que rukia tenia que acompañar a ichigo, las dos voces se complementaban muy bien, haciendo que la canción se escuchara genial, unos acordes mas y la canción había terminado dejando a los 4 satisfechos. Renji y kaien se chocaron las manos y rukia al ver tal acto quiso hacer lo mismo con su líder pero éste solo la miro con indiferencia y la ignoro, a lo que la chica hizo su "hi 5" ella sola.

Estuvieron un tiempo mas en el estudio, comiendo unos panecillos que les había traido el asistente, rukia comia despreocupadamente y se ensucio la nariz con la crema que traia el panecillo, ichigo al verla embarrada solo rodo los ojos fastidiado mientras que kaien se divertía viéndola comer, renji hacia lo posible para molestar a la chica porque desde hace tiempo él sentía una sensación extraña hacia su pequeño miembro y ademas no entendía la razon del porque sus compañeros eran tan buenos con el mocoso y eso lo hacia irritarse.

Al termino del ensayo regresaron a casa, donde ya se encontraban el manager urahara y yoruichi. Rukia se emociono pues pensó que tal vez le traian noticias de la mujer que la había buscado anteriormente asi que los dirigió a su cuarto.

-rukia-san aun no he encontrado nada de esa mujer, pero yo pienso que tal vez la podamos contactar por tu presentación ya que salió anunciado en los periódicos y tv, asi que tu tranquila yo estare al pendiente ok?-le dijo el rubio sinceramente.

-mientras debes esforzarte para tener una buena presentación-le comento yoruichi

-hai!, me esforzare!-dijo enérgicamente

Al dia siguiente los chicos se dirigieron a los estudios para checar sus vestuarios y arreglos finales, estaban agotados y les hablaron que ya era hora de la comida, los chicos se dirigieron a una de las mesas del jardín de la compañía y se pusieron a comer acompañados por urahara y yoruichi.

Renji tenia prendida su lap y veía las nuevas noticias y se emociono al ver un reportaje de inoue orihime que había estado en el hospital con los niños con cáncer.

-wow! Miren es inoue Orihime!...verdad que es guapísima?-dijo emocionado el pelirojo. Ichigo que estaba a un lado de el volteo a ver la pantalla y sonrio con burla-ja! Al menos la hada malvada se esfuerza en trabajar-dijo despreocupadamente tomando una cucharada de su helado.

-ichigo sempai…verdad que es linda? Tu dijiste que te gustaba no?-dijo renji codeando a su líder

-por supuesto que no…ella no es mi tipo-

-eh? Pff y tu sempai que dices de ella?-dijo el menor dirigiéndose a kaien

-mmm..no se…es bonita?-dijo kaien con indiferencia

-que? Como es posible que preguntes eso?...que les pasa a ustedes!...si no les gusta…quien es su tipo entonces?-pregunto alterado renji

-Kuchiki!-dijo ichigo viendo a la pelinegra que se encontraba tambien comiendo su helado desprecupadamente. Renji al escuchar la respuesta de su líder abrio los ojos con sorpresa y lo volteo a haber horrorizado-me molesta que comas tan despreocupadamente, chorreandote como si fueras un niño chiquito, asi que limpiate!-continuo el pelinaranja y renji suspiro aliviado ya que no se había referido a su pregunta.

Rukia se disculpo y se limpio pero aun le quedaba resto de helado en su boca, kaien se rio al verla y le comento que aun le quedaba, la chica se rio avergonzada y con su lengua se relamió sus labios, renji al verla hacer eso, trago saliva pues ver a su compañero hacer lo anterior, le hacia tener escalofríos, movio negativamente su cabeza y tambien le pregunto si le gustaba inoue Orihime.

-mmm…inoue Orihime?..quien es ella?-dijo rukia volteándolo a ver inocentemente

-nani? Como que no sabes quien es¡?-dijo mas alterado el pelirojo

-claro que si sabe quien es!-salio el rubio a tapar la completa inocencia de rukia ya que al estar apartada en un convento no sabia nada acerca de las estrellas del espectáculo-de hecho a hanatarou le gusta, al igual que muchas mas actrices jejeje-

Rukia solo vio a su manager inocentemente pero no dijo nada al ver la expresión del rubio y prefirió preguntarle después acerca de lo que había dicho.

Urahara y yoruichi llevaron a un salón vacio a la pelinegra ya que tenían que enseñarle acerca de sus compañeros de trabajo por si se encontraba a alguno y que no tuviera problemas.

-kuchiki, creo que debes saber de todas las personas que estarán en la misma area que tu-dijo yoruichi-asi que te pondremos un pequeño juego para que te los aprendas, repite después de nosotros "recordando a los ídolos, recordando a los ídolos"-

La chica repetía cada artista y grupo musical que el manager y la estilista decía, después de un rato de "estudiar" a las celebridades, rukia se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara.

-uff…eso de recordar ídolos es cansado…a ver…girl generation?...9 miembros!...-se volvia a repetir la chica ya que le enseñaron tanto artistas japoneses como coreanos*-bueno al menos ya me se todos los nombres de super junior jeje-

La chica se seco la cara y se disponía a salir cuando vio que entraban unos bailarines y rápidamente se metió a uno de los baños individuales. Los bailarines al verlo entrar rápidamente se molestaron pues creyeron que los estaba evitando porque los discriminaba.

-si te vimos kuchiki…te crees mucho por ser parte de AN jell y desprecias a los bailarines?-dijo uno indignado

-no..nada de eso.. es ke..iiiggghhh-decia la pelinegra haciéndoles creer que estaba haciendo del baño

-si claro, pero no nos importa, puedes cagar a gusto que nosotros nos vamos-dijo otro molesto y salieron de ahí

-lo siento, no quiero evitarlos…pero tengo miedo que descubrían que soy una chica-se decía tristemente la chica. Al abrir la puerta sintió que su corazón se paralizaba pues los chicos se encontraban ahí y la veian asombrados-nos evitas porque…tienes miedo de que descubramos que eres una chica?-dijo uno viéndola de pies a cabeza-kuchiki…eres una chica?

-no!-dijo rukia asustada

-pues ahora lo averiguaremos-dijo uno tratando de agarrarla pero rukia fue mas agil y salió del baño apresuradamente con los bailarines gritándole que se detuviera y siguiendola. La chica al bajar las escaleras se encontró con el presidente, éste al escuchar que los bailarines decían "kuchiki es una chica" se impresiono y tambien trato de detenerla. Rukia no sabia que hacer, seguía corriendo horrorizada pensando en que es lo que iba a hacer ya que la habían descubierto, al llegar al lobby vio que se encontraba el reportero Kim "lo que me faltaba" pensó la chica al ver que el reportero se levantaba de su asiento y le empezaba a tomar un montonal de fotos tambien asombrado con la noticia. Rukia salía de la empresa corriendo y topándose con las fans que tambien se unieron a la persecución al escuchar que su idol era una chica, una de ellas le avento un pedazo de poster, que le dio directamente en la cabeza a la pelinegra, ésta solo se sobo y siguió corriendo pidiendo interiormente a la madre superiora que le ayudara o iluminara, cuando vio de repente que un taxi se paraba delante de ella y bajaba la madre superiora de ahí.

-oh? Madre superiora! Gracias a Dios que esta aquí-dijo aliviada la chica-…pero…que esta haciendo aquí?-

-rukia….dime algo-dijo la madre superior viéndola fijamente-por que crees que estoy aquí?

-mmm no lo se…-

-estas cansada de tanto correr?-pregunto la madre

-eh? Cansada?...no-dijo la chica tocándose el pecho y sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba tranquilamente

-te dolio el golpe que te dieron anteriormente?-volvio a preguntar la madre

-mmm…no-tocandose la cabeza

-rukia…mira para atrás-

La chica volteo y vio como todos sus perseguidores estaban en "pause" ya que no se movían

-que crees que este pasando?-dijo la madre superiora tranquilamente

-mmm…si no estoy cansada y no me dolio ….estoy soñando?-se dijo la chica moviendo su cabeza con incredulidad

-asi es rukia..esto es un sueño, asi que deberías de despertar ya…1…2…3!-dijo la madre superiora y al terminar rukia se despertó y se dio cuenta que seguía encerrada en el baño, sonrio tontamente y sintió un gran alivio al ver que todo era un sueño y su secreto seguía a salvo.

Al termino de sus ensayos los chicos bajaron y vieron a su club de fans en la entrada, se acercaron a ellas para firmarles sus posters y tomarse fotos con ellas, rukia solo miraba como sus compañeros eran tan populares y no pensó en que alguna de esas chicas quisieran una foto o una firma de ella, pero de repente sintieron que le tocaban el hombro y al voltear se dio cuenta que una de las chicas tímidamente le pedia un autógrafo de ella.

-en serio quieres un autógrafo mio?-pregunto incrédula la pelinegra

-si sempai..me lo podría dar?-dijo tímidamente la chica

-pero…no me odian?-volvio a decir rukia dubitativa

-no no! Somos tambien su fan!-dijo sonriendo la chica y dándole un plumón para que firmara su pequeño poster. Rukia emocionada tomo el papel y solo puso su nombre ya que nunca había pensado en un autógrafo,la chica le agradeció y se retiro para ir con otro miembro. Atrás de rukia se encontraba ichigo con un montonal de chicas alrededor, la pelinegra volteo a ver como les firmaba el líder los posters y se impresiono del autógrafo ya que era muy genial, rukia pensó en realizar uno por si le volvían a pedir que firmara.

Despues de pasar un rato con sus fans los chicos se dirigieron a su casa, rukia estaba decidida a hacer un gran autógrafo y con ese pensamiento se fue a su cuarto para practicar.

Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación haciendo unos últimos arreglos para la presentación del siguiente dia, cuando tocaron a la puerta y una pelinegra se asomaba tímidamente preguntando si podía pasar.

-y ahora que quieres?-pregunto ichigo sobándose sus sienes

-etto…ichigo-san….queria pedirle su opinión sobre mi autógrafo, ya que usted tiene uno muy sofisticado y quería ver cual de los que he hecho esta bien-dijo acercándole un cuaderno con garabatos en el

Ichigo tomo el cuaderno y vio cada uno de los intentos de autógrafos que la chica había hecho

-esto es todo?-dijo con burla el chico-todos son nefastos y falta de originalidad, pero claro, viniendo de ti que eres una simplona no podía esperar mas.

-ehmm…ichigo-san entonces me podría hacer uno de acuerdo a mi?-pregunto tímidamente

-porque debería de hacerte uno?-dijo fastidiado el pelinaranja-no tengo tiempo para estar haciendo tonterías asi que dejame en paz

-mmmm….ok ichigo-san, ya no lo molestare y tratare de hacerlo mejor-dijo la chica tomando su cuaderno para retirarse de ahí

-uff…kuchiki Hanatarou…no es un genial nombre pero….tal vez se pueda hacer una buena firma con eso-dijo el pelinaranja tomando un lápiz y a pesar de que le dijo a la chica que no le iba a ayudar empezó a garabatear tratando de hacer uno.

Kaien había salido a tomar un poco de aire al jardín cuando vio que su pequeño miembro se encontraba muy concentrado escribiendo algo en su cuaderno

-que haces hanatarou?-dijo el ojiverde cuando se acerco a ella

-eh? Nada nada-dijo rukia tapando con sus manos el cuaderno

-entonces porque estas escribiendo tu nombre tan furiosamente?-dijo divertido el ojiverde y sentandse a un lado de ella.

-ah…bueno…es que…estoy tratando de hacer un autógrafo pero aun no me convence ninguno-dijo mostrándole tímidamente su cuaderno

-uy..si que son malos jeje-dijo sinceramente kaien al ver los garabatos de la pelinegra

-si, lo mismo me dijo ichigo-san-dijo tristemente rukia, kaien al escuchar eso su mirada se ensombreció pues escuchar que la chica había ido primero con ichigo no le agradaba mucho.

-mmm…fuiste primero con ichigo?-

-si, es que vi que tenia un autógrafo genial y quería pedirle que me ayudara a hacer uno pero me rechazo-dijo la chica haciendo un pequeño puchero

-pues desde ahora cuando quieras hacer algo y necesitas opinión ven primero conmigo vale?-dijo el ojiverde seriamente y acercándose hacia ella comento-ya que nosotros "hemos matado perros".

Rukia al verlo acercarse muy cerca a su rostro se aparto y lo vio dudosa pero al recordar la anécdota de su compañero supo de que estaba hablando y sonrio-oh..si verdad? Jeje

Kaien acaricio nuevamente la cabeza de la chica despeinándola y ella solo rio y se volvió a acomodar su cabello.

-bueno, entonces haremos un autógrafo genial para ti!-dijo kaien tomando la pluma- kuchiki Hanatarou verdad?...quien te puso ese nombre?-le pregunto curioso kaien

-pues…lo que se es que mi padre antes de morir le dijo a mi madre que me pusiera asi-contesto la chica

-oh, oi del presidente que no tienes padres-

-si, bueno mi padre murió pero creo que vere a mi madre-dijo entusiasmada la chica

-en serio?-

-bueno…no se si la vea pero hace poco recibi algo que me dio una señal que pudiera ser ella y tal vez pronto la encuentre, por eso tengo que seguir siendo famoso para poderla encontrar, ya que mi nombre no es tan común y al escucharlo en la tv podría venir a buscarme-dijo la chica esperanzada.

-oh,,,asi que es por eso-dijo kaien sonriendo

-eh?-dijo rukia al no entender las palabras de su compañero, el chico le dijo que no era nada y agrego- entonces tenemos que hacer un autógrafo original para ti!-le dijo guiñándole el ojo. La chica le sonrio y se volvió a concentrar en su autógrafo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del líder, ichigo sonreía orgulloso ya que al fin había hecho un autógrafo adecuado para su pequeño compañero.

-este es perfecto para kuchiki, no es tan sofisticado como el mio, ya que sabiendo como es de torpe no creo que pueda hacerlo…pero este si lo podrá hacer-dijo sonriendo y saliendo de su habitación para dárselo a la chica.

Al llegar a la habitación de rukia, ichigo toco y abrio si se encontraba ahí, al ver que no había nadie en el cuarto, busco donde poner la hoja con la grandiosa firma, primero lo dejo en la mesa pero al ver que la chica tenia un desorden ahí, pensó que podría confundirlo con basura y mejor lo quito de ahí, siguió buscando y decidió dejar la hoja en uno de los cajones del pequeño escritorio, la dejo con la mitad afuera para que lo viera y al ver que el lugar era perfecto salió tranquilamente de la habitación. Al dirigirse a su cuarto vio que la chica se acercaba y le hablo para decirle lo que le había dejado en su cuarto.

-kuchiki sobre tu autógrafo yo..-

-no se preocupe ichigo-san! Kaien-sempai me a ayudado hacer uno y le quedo genial-le interrumpió

-kaien?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose molesto

-sip.. quiere verlo?-le dijo la chica acercándose a el para enseñarle el cuaderno

-claro que no…tengo muchas cosas que hacer, asi que no me quites el tiempo con esas cosas, eres tan simplona como ese papel y no tienes integridad…ash! Como me molestas!-y diciendo eso se retiro a su habitación irritado.

-eh? Que tiene que ver la integridad con el papel? Habre hecho algo malo?-se dijo la pelinegra al no entender las palabras de su líder.

Ichigo estaba mas que irritado-Ash! Eso me pasa por ser gentil, pero ni crea que me molestare de nuevo en ayudarla-se decía el pelinaranja irritado-oh no! Deje el autógrafo en su habitación, bueno supongo que ni se dara cuenta y si lo ve pensara que es uno de sus garabatos…..no, no creo que piense eso ya que es demasiado genial para que crea que es suyo, pfff…tendre que ir por el-dijo el chico molesto pues imagino que la chica veía su firma y se burlaba de el diciendo que el de kaien estaba mejor, a ichigo para nada le gusto que pasara eso asi que decidido fue de nuevo a la habitación de la chica.

Entro sigilosamente y vio que la pelinegra estaba dormida sentada con su cabeza recostada en el escritorio, el chico la movio pero ella no se inmuto y siguió durmiendo, asi que levantando su cabeza vio el autógrafo que estaba en el cajón y trato de jalarlo, lo hizo exitosamente y vio en la mesa el cuaderno con el autógrafo que le había hecho kaien, ichigo sonrio orgulloso y pensó que no era tan genial como el suyo, cuando se disponía a salir de ahí y acomodar la chica como estaba ésta se movio inconscientemente y tiro la lámpara al suelo apagandola, ichigo al no ver luz perdio el equlibrio cayendo al piso con la chica encima encima.

-ah? Que ha pasado?-dijo el chico tratando de levantarse pero el peso de la chica se lo impedía-kuchiki despierta, no puedo ver nada…tengo ceguera nocturna…hey kuchiki?kuchiki!-pero la chica no despertaba.

Continuara…..

Bueno aquí el sexto capitulo ejjeje tarde en redactarlo porque no recordaba todo sobre este capitulo, espero se entienda lo del sueño de rukia jejeje y tambien los grupos que dice son grupos de música coreana jeje las girls generation o snsd y super juniors xD por si no los conocían jeje

Y como ven ya salió la zorrihime -.- jejeje no quería ponerla pero era necesario para tener mas "acción"en la historia jejeje….mas adelante se vera mas acerca de los sentimientos de kaien :3 y rukia empezara a sentir algo por cierto personaje jeje pero eso pasara en los siguientes capis XD

Por cierto escuchen la canción que les mencione ;) ya que en el drama es la canción que ensayan y esta muy bonita xD es coreana jejeje

Gracias a todas por seguir mi historia y Spero sus comentarios ansiosamente

Matta ne! :D


	7. Chapter 7

la habitación estaba completamente oscura e ichigo estaba en una situación incomoda, ya que no podía moverse ni podía ver porque sufria de ceguera nocturna.

-esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!-se decía el chico tirado en el piso, de repente sus manos agarraron un bulto que estaba encima de el-kuchiki? Kuchiki! Despierta-le decía a la morena que estaba profundamente dormida-ash! Como siempre eres un estorbo idiota-le decía el chico tratando de levantarla, al final pudo sentarla y el se pudo levantar, pero aun no podía ver asi que dejando a la chica acomodada en su escritorio, trato de acordarse en que dirección estaba la puerta, torpemente dio pasos chocando contra una mesita que le hizo sentir un gran dolor en su pie y caer de nuevo, parecía una misión imposible, pero pudo salir de ella al sentir la chapa de la puerta y poder ver la luz del pasillo.

-uff! En serio que jamás me volveré a meter a esa habitación del mal!...en que estaba pensando?-se dijo el pelinaranja sudando frio y con una cara de miedo se dirigió a su habitación para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos subieron a la Van para dirigirse al auditorio donde tendrían su presentación, en la camioneta ichigo iba viendo un programa de TV en su celular, se estaba presentando la gran cantante Hiyori Masaki, le preguntaban acerca de su regreso al espectáculo y ella felizmente dijo que haría un remake de varias de sus canciones, el MC le pregunto acerca de una en especial, ya que no fue una de sus canciones mas famosas y la iba a sacar nuevamente y si era algo especial para ella, ella asintió y dijo que esa canción le recordaba un gran amor que tuvo y que quería sacarlo a relucir, ichigo escucho eso e hizo una mueca de desagrado-asi que ese amor hizo que me abandonaras? Que patético-se dijo irritado quitándose los audífonos y apagando su celular. Al llegar a las instalaciones los chicos se bajaron de la van para irse a los camerinos que les había dicho el manager anteriormente para hacer su primer ensayo, cuando vieron que tambien de una camioneta se bajaba Inoue Orihime con su staff, renji al verla se emociono y corrió a saludarla.

-oh! Es Inoue Orihime-san! Serás la presentadora esta noche verdad?-dijo el pelirojo emocionado a lo que la chica asintió dándole una sonrisa-sabes, yo soy tu fan-dijo ruborizándose un poco.

-oh en serio?-dijo la chica sonriendo falsamente-tu eres Renji cierto?

-oh! Si wow me conoces!-dijo el chico sintiéndose en una nube

-claro! Tambien soy su fan-volteo a ver a los otros 3 integrantes del grupo-tu eres Shiba kaien no?-dijo al dirigirse al pelinegro, el ojiverde solo asintió y le dio una sonrisa-y tu eres el chico nuevo kuchiki Hanatarou verdad?-rukia se sorprendió al escuchar que sabia su nombre y tambien asintió tímidamente- y tu eres….-le dijo la pelinaranja al dirigirse al líder-oh…no recuerdo tu nombre, lo siento-dijo dejando a los 4 sorprendidos al no creer que la chica no supiera el nombre del integrante mas popular. ichigo solo abrio sus ojos con sorpresa e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-que? No conoces a kurosaki ichigo? Si el es nuestro líder!-le dijo renji incrédulo

-oh, lo siento no lo recordaba jeje-dijo falsamente la chica-bueno, los vere en la presentación, suerte!- les dijo para retirarse de ahí, al estar alejados de ellos sonrio orgullosa-ja! Espero que te hayas cabreado un poco Kurosaki Ichigo, ya que me la debías jum!

-por favor, no creía que fuera tan infantil-se dijo burlonamente el ojimiel viéndola alejarse

-ichigo-sempai, nos vamos?-dijo el pelirojo viendo que el chico se había quedado atrás, éste solo asintió y siguió a sus compañeros.

Al entrar el manager recibió una llamada de la seguridad de la compañia diciéndole que una mujer se encontraba ahí buscando a kuchiki hanatarou, el rubio dijo que iba a ir inmediatamente para alla y se fue a avisar a la pelinegra que estaba en la recepción.

-hermana, me acaban de avisar que una mujer la fue a buscar a los estudios- dijo el rubio en bajito, rukia al escucharlo sintió su corazón acelerarse

-oh! Urahara-san déjeme ir con usted-suplico la chica pero el rubio negó con la cabeza

-no hermana, deberá quedarse porque tiene primero un compromiso, pero no se preocupe yo le hablare en cuanto hable con ella ok?, mientras concéntrese para hacer un buen papel-dijo el manager seriamente, rukia no pudo alegar mas por la forma en que se lo dijo y pidiéndole que rápidamente le avisara lo dejo ir.

Rukia al ver que el manager se había retirado, volteo a ver a sus compañeros pero habían desaparecido, esto asusto a la chica por que había olvidado en que camerinos tenían que ir.

La pelinegra trataba de acordarse pasando por varios camerinos-cual me dijeron? Assh! Porque no puedo recordarlo?-se decía mientras subia las escaleras, vio uno de los camerinos entreabierto y se asomo para ver si había alguien y en efecto se encontraba una mujer ahí.

-etoo..disculpe pero..-

-traeme el bolso que esta ahí-dijo la mujer sin voltear a verla interrumpiendo a rukia.

-eh?-rukia no sabia si se dirigía a ella

-que me traigas el bolso que esta alla-dijo la mujer alzando la voz, rukia al ver que no había nadie mas, supo que se dirigía a ella asi que tímidamente entro a la habitación y tomo el bolso para entregárselo a la mujer que estaba sentada enfrente de su tocador.

-hazme un masaje en la cabeza, el estar mucho enfrente de las luces de las cámaras me provoco jaqueca-le dijo la mujer con los ojos cerrados frunciendo su entrecejo con molestia. Rukia se le quedo viendo pero no le dijo nada y obedeció empezando a sobarle con sus dedos las sienes.

-Masaki-san aquí esta un té para que se relaje-dijo un joven que entraba con un vaso pero al ver a la pelinegra frunció el ceño-y tu quien eres?-le dijo viéndolo de pies a cabeza

-ehmm yo…-rukia no sabia que decir pues realmente no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí, la mujer abrio los ojos y por primera vez vio quien era la persona con la que estaba, la miro con ojos de sorpresa y tambien le pregunto lo mismo.

Minutos después rukia le explicaba a la mujer el porque estaba ahí, Masaki escucho que estaba en el mismo grupo de Ichigo y sonrio internamente.

-ettoo sabia que Ichigo-san es fan suyo Masaki-sama?-dijo la pelinegra tímidamente, la mujer abrio los ojos con sorpresa y rio al escuchar eso.

-oh! En serio?, porque dices eso?-dijo curiosa

-pues en su cuarto tiene muchos cds y peliculas de usted y pues supongo que le ha de gustar mucho-dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-mmm…kuchiki verdad?-le dijo a lo que la pelinegra asintió-kuchiki…hanatarou-se dijo la mujer recordando cosas del pasado-bueno, veo que hay alguien mas con ese nombre-se dijo-asi, que Ichigo-san es mi fan eh?, y si te doy un autógrafo se lo darias?-dijo sonriéndole a la morena.

-oh! Claro, un autógrafo es un regalo especial dado con el corazón de un ídolo a su fan, asi que yo se lo dare con gusto-dijo rukia alegremente

-ohhh que lindo lo que acabas de decir, bueno entonces te lo firmo y se lo das ok?-dijo la mujer sonriéndole y sacando una foto de ella para firmarla.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora Rukia se espanto pues tenia que encontrar el camerino donde tenia que cambiarse para el ensayo, asi que despidiéndose de la castaña salió corriendo en busca de los demás.

En los camerinos las estilistas y personas de staff estaban arreglando a los chicos para su primer ensayo, Yoruichi daba ordenes a las demás para que le pusieran o le quitaran cosas a lo que estaban haciendo, cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba un integrante, frunció el entrecejo y pregunto a uno de los del staff si habían visto a kuchiki, éste negó con la cabeza y yoruichi entrecerró los ojos pensando en donde se habría metido Rukia, ichigo la volteo a ver molesto pero la de tez morena le dijo que no se preocupara por eso y estuviera tranquilo.

-ja! Preocuparme? Por supuesto que no me interesa-dijo el chico altaneramente y cerrando sus ojos para que le siguieran maquillando. Yoruichi le hizo una seña de golpearlo pero se contuvo y salió en busca del pequeño miembro.

En los pasillos estaba el presidente hablando con los de las luces y sonidos cuando vio a Yoruichi pasar por ahí, la detuvo y pregunto si había encontrado a Kuchiki.

-no aun no lo encuentro, donde se habrá metido?-dijo alzando la voz

-porque no le hablas a su celular?-pregunto ukitake pensando en ideas para encontrarlo

-porque su móvil lo traigo yo-dijo señalando el pequeño celular en las manos-oh mire! Alla viene-dijo al ver que kuchiki se acercaba a toda prisa

-donde andabas muchacho! Ya es tarde-le dijo el peliblanco agarrándolo de los hombros

-sumimasen, pero es que me perdi y..-

-ya no importa, vete con Yoruichi para que te arreglen..pero rápido!-grito haciendo que los otros dos se sobresaltaran y salieran a toda prisa a los camerinos

-yoruichi-san, el manager hablo a mi móvil?-pregunto la chica cuando llegaban al camerino

-no, no ha hablado, pero aquí esta tu celular-le dijo dándole el aparato, rukia se lo puso en la bolsa del pantalón por si en algún momento llegara a marcarle.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarlo, rukia saco su celular para checar si no había llegado nada cuando Kaien entro al camerino y la vio concentrada con su móvil

-que haces Hanatarou?-le dijo al ver que no se había percatado de que se encontraba ahí

-ah? Es que estoy esperando una llamada-dijo la chica volteándolo a ver a su compañero

-en serio? De quien?-dijo curioso

-pues el manager fue a ver a la mujer que estaba buscándome, asi que tal vez pronto pueda ver a mi mama-dijo emocionada la chica, kaien al escuchar eso sonrio felizmente pues ver a su compañera asi, lo hacia sentir feliz.

-que bueno Hanatarou, pero ahora debes guardarlo porque ya vamos a salir al ensayo ok? Ponlo en vibrador para que no interrumpa-le dijo-te espero alla-la chica asintió y guardo su celular para dirigirse al escenario.

El ensayo salió bien, y al bajar del escenario rukia salió apresuradamente para poder ver su celular atropellando al pelinaranja, éste al verlo salir tan presuroso y ver que sacaba su celular, la jalo irritado para regañarla

-kuchiki, me di cuenta en todo el ensayo que estabas poniendo mas atención a tu móvil que a tus acordes, asi que dame ese celular-le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

-lo siento ichigo-san pero es que tal vez reciba una llamada de mi madre y es por eso que estoy checando mi celular, asi que no se le puedo dar-dijo mirándolo fijamente

-de tu madre?-dijo incrédulo el pelinaranja

-si, bueno es muy probable que sea, asi que ichigo-san tal vez pronto deje el grupo y ya no lo molestare mas-dijo emocionada

-en serio?-dijo alzando una ceja-mmm eso es perfecto, pero aun asi primero tienes un compromiso con el grupo y debes concentrarte, dame el móvil, yo te lo dare al final de la presentación ok?-

-mmm, esta bien ichigo-san, me esforzare!-dijo dándole el celular y haciendo una reverencia se fue de ahí. Ichigo se le quedo viendo al celular y dijo que si si era cierto que la chica se iba, le agradecería eternamente al celular.

En las oficinas de ANjell se encontraba el manager con la mujer que había ido a buscar a rukia.

-asi que usted es Matsumoto Rangiku?-dijo el rubio viendo a la mujer-pero no es la madre de Kuchiki hanatarou, entonces para que lo busca?

-pues, ya le repeti una y otra vez que soy la tia de el y quiero verlo-dijo la rubia enfadada

-si es su tia porque no lleva el mismo apellido?-dijo incrédulo el manager

-pues…Matsumoto es mi apellido de…casada, pero ya no lo estoy solo que me lo deje por el papeleo y esas cosas, pero mi apellido de soltera es Kuchiki! Hermana de sangre de su padre, ahora si es tan amable déjeme hablar con mi sobrino-dijo sintiendo que se le acaba la paciencia

-pero es que Hanatarou a quien quiere ver es a su madre no a su tia, sabe algo acerca de ella?-dijo el rubio viéndola a los ojos

-su madre?-dijo pensativa-pues ella…..

X

X

X

La presentación empezó y los 4 chicos salieron al escenario con un gran estruendo, todas las chicas gritaban emocionadas cantando junto a ellos su nuevo single.

La presentación estuvo excelente y los 4 salieron satisfechos hacia los camerinos, el presidente y los del staff los felicitaban por el gran éxito que habían tenido y los condujeron a una sala para tomar fotos y que se relajaran, rukia busco con la mirada al pelinaranja pero no lo veía, pregunto a uno si lo había visto pero le dijeron que no, kaien la observaba y frunció un poco el entrecejo al escuchar que la chica buscaba ansiosamente al líder.

-renji, me podrías prestar tu móvil?-pregunto rukia al no encontrar por ningún lado al pelinaranja,

-mmmm, para que?-dijo renji haciendo una mueca

-es que necesito llamar al manager, porfavor, no tardare mucho si?-dijo la pelinegra tratando de convencer a su compañero

-esta bien, pero no te cuelgues eh?-dijo el pelirojo dándole el celular, lo sostuvo fuerte y rukia tuvo que jalarlo para que el chico lo soltara, ya teniendo el celular se dirigió a un balcón para poder hablar con su manager.

Ichigo se había ido al camerino en busca del celular que había escondido, al sacarlo de su escondite lo prendió para ver si había llegado algo, y vio que un mensaje se encontraba y era de Urahara, ichigo dudo en abrirlo o llevárselo a la pelinegra directamente pero opto por hacer lo primero y abrio los ojos con sorpresa al leer el texto.

-urahara-san? Supo de algo?-dijo la pelinegra al escuchar que el manager contestaba el celular

-ehmmm…Hermana no leyó el texto que le mande?-dijo el rubio con tono serio.

-ettoo, es que mi celular lo trae ichigo-san, pero que era? Si encontró a mi madre?-dijo emocionada la pelinegra.

-pues…lo siento Rukia-san pero…no creo que podamos encontrala-dijo el rubio con un nudo en la garganta

-ehmmm…porque no? No supo donde viviva o que?-dijo la chica perdiendo poco a poco las esperanzas

-no, Rukia-san, no la podemos encontrar porque…..ya no se encuentra en este mundo-dijo el rubio con la voz entrecortada-lo siento, pero tu madre falleció hace tiempo.

Rukia sintió como su corazón se rompia y las lagrimas le salieron sin control-eh? Mi madre….murio?-dijo no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

Sin colgar el celular sentía que su cuerpo perdia fuerzas y poco a poco se fue agachando recargándose en el cristal del ventanal, sintiendo que su corazón se quebraba y con las lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas, toda su ilusión de ver por primera vez a su madre se había ido, había sido una tonta al pensar algo asi y ahora se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera podía levantarse.

Renji andaba buscando a su pequeño compañero para que le devolviera su celular ya que ya había tardado y molesto fue a buscarla, cuando la vio que se encontraba agachada en un ventanal, fue a reclamarle de su tardanza pero al verlo que estaba llorando, se asusto y le pregunto si se encontraba bien o si se sentía enfermo, pues nunca lo había visto en ese estado, rukia solo lo volteo a ver con las lagrimas saliéndole pero no le dijo nada pues su voz estaba quebrada y no podía ni hablar del dolor que sentía en su corazón, renji al notar que estaba en mal estado salió corriendo a pedir ayuda, en uno de los pasillos se encontró con Kaien, le dijo lo que había visto y el ojiverde preocupado salió corriendo con el pelirojo siguiéndole los pasos.

Ichigo tambien había salido del camerino en busca de la pelinegra pues al leer el mensaje que decía que no podían encontrar a su madre sintió un mal presentimiento y salió a buscarla, cuando paso por el pasillo donde estaba en el balcón la vio agachada llorando desconsoladamente.

Entro sigiloso al espacio donde se encontraba y la chica lo volteo a ver llorando diciéndole que no iba a poder encontrar a su madre.

-si vi el mensaje que te mando Urahara, pero no pudieron encontrar su dirección o que?-dijo el pelinaranja no creyendo lo peor.

-no, es que ya no se encuentra en este mundo-dijo la chica llorando, sintiéndose destrozada

Ichigo sintió un poco de tristeza al verla en ese estado y no sabia que hacer asi que se acerco y agachándose junto a ella la jalo hacia el abrazandola de lado tratando de reconfortarla, por un momento intento acariciar el cabello de la chica pero se contuvo y solo hizo que su cabeza se apoyara en su pecho mientras la chica lloraba, en ese momento llegaron renji y kaien y se sorprendieron al ver que el líder abrazaba a la pelinegra que estaba llorando. Kaien sintió algo extraño en su pecho al ver que su compañero abrazaba a la chica y su mirada se ensombrecio y renji vio extraño esa escena y al voltear a ver al pelinegro para preguntar que pasaba se quedo aun mas extrañado al ver la mirada que les dirigía a los otros dos.

-que es lo que sucede?-dijo Kaien después de unos segundos que se encontraban ahí.

-no es nada, solo que Kuchiki saco todos los nervios que traia por la presentación-dijo el pelinaranja levantándose y quedando frente a frente con el pelinegro.-kuchiki, deja de llorar y levantate-dijo seriamente volteando a ver a la pelinegra, rukia al escucharlo se limpio las lagrimas que seguían cayendo y se levanto aun gimoteando.

-estas bien hanatarou?-pregunto el pelinegro preocupado

-si sempai, no se preocupe, estoy bien-dijo la chica tratando de calmarse para que no se dieran cuenta de su secreto

En ese momento el presidente ukitake y yoruichi llegaron a donde estaban, el peliblanco los empezó a felicitar y cuando vio la cara de rukia se sorprendió y pregunto que pasaba.

-hanatarou saco todo el nervio que tenia por la presentación-dijo kaien viendo fiajamente a la pelinegra pues aun no creía esa razon pero sabia que en ese momento tenia que apoyar a su pequeño miembro.

-oh! Pero todo salió muy bien kuchiki!, yoruichi llévatelo a que le arregles esa cara, porque los medios de comunicación nos están esperando abajo-dijo ukitake emocionado-chicos! Ustedes se vienen conmigo- les dijo a los otros 3 jalando a renji y a kaien al pasillo.

Ichigo acompaño a rukia al camerino para que la estilista le arreglara la cara, ya que las lagrimas hicieron que el maquillaje se le fuera y que le ocultara un poco su estado, yoruichi lo hizo pero aun asi ichigo pensó que la chica necesitaba irse ya que en la conferencia podría agarrarse a llorar asi que le pidio a yoruichi que le ayudara a disfrazarse para que saliera y no se dieran cuenta.

-mmm…disfrazarse?-dijo la de tez morena alzando una ceja-por que no mejor le quitamos su disfraz, siganme-dijo haciendo una sonrisa gatuna. Ichigo no comprendió pero le hizo caso y siguió a la estilista.

Llegaron al camerino de inoue Orihime, la chica no se encontraba y eso fue un alivio, yoruichi agarro unas prendas que se encontraban ahí y jalo a rukia al vestidor, dándole la ropa.

-ponte esto, no te preocupes, la estilista de Inoue es amiga mia asi que no habrá problema-le dijo guiñándole el ojo al ver la cara de preocupación de la pelinegra.

Ichigo se encontraba en el sofá del camerino incomodo pues ya estaba pasando la línea que había puesto con la pelinegra, ya que lo que menos quería era involucrarse con ella pero ahí estaba otra vez, ayudándola a salir de un apuro.

De repente se abrio la puerta del vestidor y salió yoruichi con una sonrisa diciéndole que ya estaba lista para salir, ichigo volteo a ver a su compañero, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a una pelinegra vestida con un chaqueta de cuero, un minishort y unas botas largas, en el cabello traia una peluca larga que estaba agarrada en una coleta, ichigo se quedo sin palabras ya que ahora si Kuchiki lucia como una chica y no cualquier chica, sino una muy linda .

-ettoo..Yoruichi-san no cree que esto esta demasiado….descubierto?-dijo la chica viéndose al espejo apenada, pues nunca había usado ese tipo de ropa.

-mmm, no asi esta bien, aunque debo hacerte unos retoques, ichigo podrías salir a checar que no este nadie en los pasillos para cuando salgan?-dijo la morena volteando a ver al pelinaranja- hey! Ichigo despierta!-le grito al ver que el chico no respondia.

-ash! Si te escuche! No me grites-dijo irritado el chico-entonces te espero afuera-le dijo a la pelinegra, no sabia porque se sentía tan incomodo asi que dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a la chica salió de ahí.

En uno de los pasillos se encontraba el reportero Kim dispuesto a tomarle unas fotos a Inoue Orihime asi que se dirigió a su camerino, cuando vio que Ichigo se encontraba afuera de la puerta del camerino con un aire muy sospechoso.

-eh? Kurosaki Ichigo-san?-dijo el reportero haciendo sobresaltar al pelinaranja-que esta haciendo aquí?-

-ay no!-dijo el pelinaranja fastidiado al ver al reportero, en ese momento se abrio la puerta del camerino y el chico volteo a ver que salía rukia de ahí, rápidamente tomo su mano y la jalo para que el reportero no pudiera verla y salieron corriendo de ahí, con el reportero gritándole atrás que se detuvieran y el flash de cámaras sobre ellos.

-porque rayos tuvo que aparecer en este momento-dijo el pelinaranja irritado corriendo a toda prisa por los pasillos. Subieron por unas escaleras aun con el reportero correatendolos.

-espere Kurosaki-san!, inoue-san!-gritaba el reportero creyendo que rukia era Inoue (N/A:lean la nota al final)

Ichigo y rukia siguieron subiendo las escaleras y al llegar a una puerta el pelinaranja le dijo que esa puerta la dirigía a la salida, que se fuera y buscara al manager y el se encargaría de lo demás, la chica agradeció su apoyo y entro por la puerta para irse a la salida. Ichigo siguió subiendo las escaleras para distraer al reportero que aun los estaba siguiendo.

-que persistente!-se decía el chico al ver que el reportero no se rendía y seguía molestando, al llegar a un pasillo se encontró con Inoue y su staff que se dirigían a su camerino.

-ufff… y porque apareces tu en este momento!-dijo ichigo al verla

-eh? Porque dices eso? Pasa algo ichigo-kun?-dijo con su voz melosa la chica

-pues nada, pero te lo dejo a ti hada malvada, haz lo mismo que haces siempre-dijo el chico yéndose de ahí al ver que el reportero se acercaba, dejando a inoue confundida.

-ufff…porque me hicieron correr tanto?-le dijo el reportero al llegar con la chica.

-perdon?-respondio inoue no entendiendo lo que decía el reportero.

-si, porque salieron corriendo, tiene algo que ver con Kurosaki Ichigo?-pregunto el reportero ansioso por la respuesta

-kurosaki ichigo? No se de que me esta hablando-dijo Inoue dándole una sonrisa falsa

-pero…los acabo de ver salir de su camerino y cuando me vieron salieron corriendo!-dijo el reportero alzando la voz

-no se de que me habla Kim-san, asi que si me disculpa tengo que irme-dijo la chica

En el lobby se encontraban renji y kaien tomandose fotos y dando autógrafos a las fans que habían asistido a la presentación, rukia al ver la aglomeración de gente se cubrió un poco la cara para que al pasar por donde estaban ellos no la reconocieran, cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba y sobresaltada se dio cuenta que era yoruichi, ésta le guiño el ojo y le dijo que la siguiera y que no se preocupara.

Yoruichi la llevo donde estaba el manager con su tia, rangiku al ver a su sobrino lo abrazo y se agarro a llorar diciéndole a la ojivioleta que siempre quiso volver a verlos (a ella y su hermano) y que su padre se los había dejado a ella, pero no podía mantenerlos y por eso los había dejado en el convento y que le había dicho que su madre había fallecido poco después de tenerlos.

Rukia la escuchaba y sentía un gran dolor en su corazón pero tenia que ser fuerte para que su tia no descubriera que era su sobrina y no su sobrino la que se encontraba ahí.

-Matsumoto-san….-

-dime tia, porque eso soy tuyo-dijo la rubia gimoteando

-ehmm..Tia….y no sabe como se llamaba mi mama?-pregunto la chica queriendo saber un poco de su madre

-mmm, no, tu padre nunca me dijo el nombre, solo se que era una cantante novata pero es lo único-dijo la mujer ya mas tranquila.

-mmm ok, gracias tia por haberme buscado-dijo la pequeña sonriendo honestamente.

En el lobby del auditorio se encontraban todos los medios de comunicación ansiosos por entrevistar a los miembros del grupo, solo estaban esperando al líder y al nuevo miembro, el presidente calmaba las ansias de los reporteros, cuando vio llegar al pelinaranja muy campantemente, al pasar por su lado lo detuvo y entre dientes pregunto por Kuchiki, ichigo le dijo tranquilamente que se había ido de ahí y que no se preocupara, que hiciera lo que siempre hace y que las preguntas se las pasara a él, Ukitake estaba frustrado pero no podía explotar delante de los medios asi que tomo aire y empezó a disculparse con ellos al no encontrarse el nuevo miembro presente.

Cuando todo termino los chicos se dirigieron a la Van para irse a casa, dentro del vehiculo los 3 iban en silencio, renji estaba sorprendido ya que ichigo les había contado lo sucedido de la notica de la muerte de kuchiki y había sido un golpe muy duro para el, por eso lo habían encontrado en ese estado. El pelirojo se sentía culpable pues ahora sabia la razon del porque sus sempais se portaban gentilmente con el pequeño miembro y él solo lo molestaba y pensaba en tonterías, asi que al llegar a la casa decidió hacerle una fiesta al chico para que se animara.

Rukia iba en el vehiculo del manager que se había ofrecido llevarla a su casa, los dos iban en silencio y la chica seguía sintiéndose triste, urahara la vio de reojo y trato de animarla.

-hermana siéntete feliz de haber encontrado a tu tia no crees?-dijo el rubio dándole animos.

-si lo se, eso es algo bueno-dijo la ojivioleta un poco mas calmada.

-si, y ahora a seguir adelante, pronto habrá mas eventos y ..-

-lo siento urahara-san pero hice una promesa con ichigo-san y tengo que dejar de ser mi hermano-dijo la chica trsitemente.

-eh? Promesa?...de que hablas?-dijo el rubio sobresaltado

-le prometi que cuando supiera algo de mi madre me iria del grupo y pues…tengo que cumplir-dijo la chica deprimida.

Al llegar a la casa, la pelinegra fue sobresaltada por el "sorpresa!" de renji aventándole confetis y serpentinas.

Rukia abrio los ojos sorprendida pues no se esperaba una fiesta para ella, renji le comento que había hecho esa fiesta porque había sido un éxito su presentación, y kaien tambien había participado haciendo una rica cena, y tambien dijo que aunque ichigo no había hecho nada tampoco se había opuesto en que la hicieran.

Rukia agradeció grandemente a sus compañeros por el detalle, kaien le sonrio y la tomo de la mano para hacerla sentar en la mesa mientras que renji hacia tonterías imitando a famosos y comicos para hacerla reir.

Ichigo vio que ya estaba mas tranquila y eso lo hizo sentir aliviado, al voltear a verla le dijo seriamente que hoy había sido muy útil, a lo que la chica sonrio ampliamente al escuchar eso de su líder y le agradecio por el cumplido. Kaien miro esa escena y volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación de desagrado pues al ver que la chica le sonreía al pelinaranja no le gustaba en lo absoluto pero ignorando esa sensación, se sento junto a ella y le sirvió de la cena.

Estuvieron un rato conviviendo y platicando en la cena, renji los hacia reir con cada ocurrencia que decía, bueno solo a kaien y rukia pues ichigo mantenía su ceño fruncido todo la velada. en una de las imitaciones de renji, ichigo estaba harto y le dijo que ya parara, renji se indigno y dijo que antes no decía nada, porque era lo que hacían cuando debutaron. Ichigo al recordar sus años de debut se estremeció pues fueron momentos embarazosos que quería borrar de su memoria. Rukia no creía lo que había dicho renji asi que temerosa pregunto si ellos hacían cosas comicas cuando debutaron.

-claro! En nuestros inicios cuando íbamos a los programas teníamos que hacer lo que nos pidieran los MCs por ser novatos y eso-comentaba renji recordando sus años de debut-hasta Ichigo-sempai tenia su numerito verdad?-le dijo codeando al pelinaranja

-no empieces renji, y eso es tan pasado que no lo recuerdo-mintio el chico rodando los ojos.

-jaja pues yo tengo un dvd donde salimos de nuestro debut-dijo renji divertido-lo pongo cuando estoy deprimido jeje….quieres verlo hanatarou?

-oh! Si!-dijo emocionado rukia pero al ver la cara que ponía el pelinaranja se le borro la sonrisa.

Renji al escuchar la afirmación de la chica la jalo y se la llevo a la sala para buscar el dvd dejando a ichigo y kaien en la terraza.

-bah! No creo que renji tenga eso, fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo ichigo tomando de su soda.

-te equivocas ichigo, si lo tiene, yo lo he visto un par de veces-dijo el ojiverde haciendo que ichigo se atragantara con el refresco y saliera disparado en busca del pelirojo.

-renji! Ni se te ocurra ponerlo!-gritaba el ojimiel mas que irritado.

Renji y rukia ya estaban en la sala y el chico acababa de poner el disco para ver el programa cuando escucho los gritos de su líder pero no le importo y le puso play.

-ese programa fue poco después de nuestro debut-le comentaba renji a la chica que los veía emocionada

-wow! Se ven muy peques-decia la pelinegra-y sus peinados los llevaban diferentes jeje-

-renjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, si lo has puesto me las pagaras!-gritaba desde el pasillo el pelinaranja

El pelirojo al escucharlo se apresuro y le adelanto a la escena donde ichigo hacia su numero, rukia vio como el ichigo de hace años hacia una escena comica y se tiro la carcajada al verlo de esa manera, cuando el pelinaranja llego a la sala vio a rukia muerta de la risa junto con renji y a éste ultimo le dirigió una mirada asesina y lo empezó a corretear por todo el lugar haciendo que rukia se diviritiera de verlos correr, kaien se había unido tambien y los veía divertido pues ver al pelinaranja correr detrás de su compañero todo alterado no era algo que se veía seguido.

Después de que ichigo le diera unos buenos golpes al pelirojo estaban los 4 limpiando lo de la fiesta. Rukia se encontraba en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua y al recordar la escena de su lider empezó a reir, pero fue interrumpida por el carraspeo del pelinaranja que estaba detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido, que hizo que la pelinegra dejara de reir.

-antes me molestabas con tus lloriqueos, y ahora con tu risa-dijo fastidiado el chico-pero…prefiero tu risa tonta que tus lloridos.

-lo siento, ichigo-san –se disculpo rukia-pero fue muy divertido verlo jeje, su peinado era diferente y déjeme decirle que en ese tiempo usted era el mas guapo-le dijo levantando su pulgar para expresar lo que había dicho

-en ese tiempo?-dijo el chico molesto-osea que ahorita no soy el mas guapo?

-ehmmm….pues…me gustaba mas con su otro peinado jeje-dijo tímidamente la chica

-pues no me importan tus gustos, yo tengo la popularidad mas alta y eso es lo importante-dijo el pelinaranja irritado

-mmm eso es cierto jeje-dijo la chica para dejar el asunto en paz-por cierto ichigo-san, ahora si cumpliré la promesa de irme y ya no lo molestare mas-dijo un poco trsite-bueno ire ayudar a kaien-sempai con los platos, con permiso.

-que?-se dijo el pelinaranja confundido-tanto se ha aferrado a su madre, que no se aferrara al sueño de su hermano?-dijo sintiéndose nada feliz por la pronta partida de su compañera.

Continuara…..

Aquí queda el séptimo capitulo XD sorry por cortarlo de esa manera jejeje pero es que no quiero hacer los capis tan largos jeje.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews y tambien por las que me hicieron caso de escuchar la canción :3 es muy linda aunque mi favorita es la de "promise" de ellos XD jejeje

Con respecto a la nota que puse alla arriba, si, se que es raro que el reportero haya confudido a inoue con rukia, dejen la estatura ya que kia llevaba tacones jeje pero se que el cabello no es para nada parecido porque la hime es naranja mientras ke rukia es morena uff….pero es que en la historia si las confunden porque que la otra mona si tiene el cabello del mismo color . y pues no pude cambiar esa parte porque es algo importante en la historia u.u sorry si eso quedo muy muy fuera de congruencia T.T en fin….spero y me disculpen con esa falta jejeje

Y pues al fin ya se supo kien era la mujer que buscaba a rukia jejeje tambien pensar en Kuchiki Rangiku o.O jeje por eso la case para que tuviera el Matsumoto jejeje y ia se están viendo los sentimientos de kaien! Jejjee y tmb renji ia no le hara el feito a kia XD jejeje muy pronto habrá muchas cosas que harán mas interesante la historia jejeje

Y pues spero sus reviews :3 nos leemos pronto

Bye-nara

Uchiha LizZethoO


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo se quedo perplejo al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra, se iria?, aferrarse a su madre y no hacerlo con su hermano?, se repetía el ojimiel, no sabia porque pero se sentía molesto de la actitud de la chica asi que se fue a su habitación a relajarse y tratar de no pensar en eso.

Rukia se dirigió a su compañero pelinegro que se encontraba limpiando la terraza, éste al verla le sonrio y le dijo que se veía mejor sonriendo que llorando. La chica sonrio y dijo que esperaba que ya no lo vieran en ese estado.

-no te preocupes Hanatarou, siempre que necesites ayuda o algún apoyo siempre estare ahí para ti-le dijo sonriéndole-ahora dame tu mano-le pidio el pelinegro seriamente

-eh? Mi mano? Para que?-dijo temerosa la chica, no sabia porque su compañero le dirigió esa mirada y le pidio eso de repente.

El chico no le contesto y tomo las dos manos de la chica, extendiendo sus brazos y de repente le puso los platos sobre ellos y guiñándole el ojo le dijo que le tocaba llevarlos a la cocina, la chica sonrio y asintió para ir a dejarlos.

-yo siempre tengo los ojos puestos en ti, pero tu…a quien miras?-se dijo al verla alejarse.

Rukia iba por el pasillo con los platos en la mano cuando se topo con renji y éste le dijo que llevaría los platos y se los quito de las manos pero antes de irse recordó que tenia que hacer algo.

-hanatarou! Ehm…yo,…quería disculparme-dijo el pelirojo avergonzado

-ehmm..porque Renji?-

-pues…todo este tiempo pensé que te acercabas para seducir y demás tonterías y pues por eso quería disculparme-

-ehmm…acercarme? Seducir? a quien?-dijo la chica confundida

-pues…pues…a Jolie! Si, a mi Jolie, ella es mi mejor amiga y pensé que querías quitarme su cariño-mintio el chico porque pensó que si decía la verdad iba a ser demasiado incomodo.

-oh! No renji, a mi solo me gustaba acariciarla pero jamás pensé en quitarte su cariño jeje, lo siento si pensaste en eso-dijo la chica sonriéndole

-ah…pues ok, y ya no te molestare mas, sere buena persona-dijo el chico y se volteo para ir a la cocina

-no te preocupes, a mi me gusta ese Renji divertido y elocuente-dijo sinceramente la chica

Renji al escuchar eso carraspeo y trago saliva pues de repente sintió un escalofrio al escuchar las palabras de su compañero y al dar un paso se resbalo y pensó que iba a caer pero fue sujetado por su compañero, renji al sentir los brazos del pelinegro en su cintura sintió una descarga eléctrica que lo hizo congelarse.

-renji! Por poco te caes!-le dijo la ojivioleta al soltarlo-sabes que? Mejor me los llevo yo-y tomando los platos se fue de ahí dejando al pelirojo congelado y con una cara de horror.

-quien rayos eres! Kuchiki Hanatarou?-se dijo el chico aun sintiendo sus manos en el-por que me siento de esa manera?, no no! Renji deja de pensar cosas raras-dijo dándose palmaditas.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

En un antro de noche se encontraba el presidente y el reportero Kim celebrando el éxito de la presentación del grupo, pero el reportero estaba ansioso por saber si Ukitake sabia de la relación de Ichigo y Orihime asi que sin preámbulos le solto la pregunta si ellos salian.

-que? Inoue Orihime?-pregunto confundido el peliblanco-hahaha no! Como crees? Ni siquiera se hablan cuando se ven-

-pues yo los he visto dos veces!-dijo el reportero emocionado-una vez en el hospital donde grababa el programa Inoue, a ella la vi salir de la Van donde se encontraba el, de seguro lo estaba consolando por el accidente que le ocurrió.

-ay no creo!, te apuesto a que ni siquiera tienen su numero de celular-dijo el presidente aunque dudando un poco.

-eso no es todo Ukitake-san, hoy los vi juntos otra vez!-dijo levantando mas la voz-vi a Ichigo en la puerta del camerino y cuando me vio salió corriendo junto con Inoue-san, y de eso tengo pruebas-dijo dándole la cámara al presidente.

Ukitake vio las fotos, pero no eran tan legibles y le dijo al reportero que eso no era evidencia.

-si lo se, no se ven bien y no puedo crear una noticia con eso pero vera que los voy a descubrir-dijo el reportero enseñando el colmillo.

Al dia siguiente kaien, rukia y renji se fueron a los estudios a practicar, rukia ya mejoraba en las coreografias y en su momento de cantar, al termino del ensayo se sentaron a comer su almuerzo junto con los bailarines mientras veian un programa de TV, estaban anunciando unas zapatillas muy lindas.

-woow!,-exclamo la pelinegra-que hermosura!

Renji vio a la TV y vio que pasaban a la modelo enseñando sus lindas piernas modelando los zapatos, el pelirojo le pregunto si se le hacían bonitas, refiriéndose a las piernas.

-si! Son una hermosura-dijo la chica embobada-jamas me he puesto algo asi.

-eh? Puesto? Hablas de los zapatos Hanatarou?-dijo el pelirojo confundido.

-si, son preciosos, nunca me he puesto unos asi y…-la chica reacciono de lo que estaba diciendo al ver la cara de confusión de sus compañeros-ehehm, claro que nunca me he puesto eso porque soy un chico haha….pero wow las piernas de la modelo tambien son una preciosidad jeje-dijo la chica tratando de cubrir lo anterior.

Kaien se le quedo viendo y al escuchar lo de los zapatos sonrio pues al ver que la chica solo tenia que usar tennis y zapatos de hombre pensó que era una ilusión tener unas zapatillas, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces salió a buscar unas lindas zapatillas para la pelinegra, solo que al estar en la zapatería no sabia cual escoger-que estilo le gustaría mas?-se preguntaba, al final opto por unas cerradas y al salir pensó en un plan para poder dárselas.

Ichigo se encontraba en el salón de belleza donde les hacían los cambios de looks y retoques, había cambiado su peinado y yoruichi pregunto curiosa porque lo había hecho.

-solo porque quise, aparte este look queda mejor con el nuevo álbum-dijo el ojimiel viéndose en el espejo-ademas, siempre debo ser el numero 1-agrego recordando lo que cierta pelinegra le había dicho

-pues como quieras, ese look me recuerda a tus años de debut-dijo la morena inspeccionándolo-bueno, esperame aquí, ire a ver al de maquillaje.

Ichigo asintió y se fue a sentar a un sofa en otro espacio, donde se encontraba una chica con tubos y cosas en la cabeza dormitando. Ichigo no le presto atención al llegar pero cuando estaba viendo una revista vio de reojo que la chica se le iba a caer su celular pues lo traia en la mano y ella estaba durmiendo, asi que en el momento en que el celular fue soltado por ella, el con su super reflejo lo cacho y al ver la cara de la chica se dio cuenta que era Inoue Orihime. La pelinaranja abrio sus ojos y vio que el chico estaba agachado con su celular en la mano.

-Ichigo-kun? Que haces ahí?-dijo cubriéndose las piernas-pervertido-susurro

- Tu celular estaba a punto de caer hada malvada-sonrio burlonamente-ademas no hay nada que ver, solo mirate en el espejo-dijo yéndose a sentar al sofá. La chica agarro el espejo y pego un gritito al verse toda despeinada y sin maquillaje.

-hey! Ichigo-kun que le has dicho al reportero?-pregunto la de orbes grises recordando lo sucedido anteriormente.

-nada, porque?-dijo indiferente

-pues, me ha preguntado que si saliamos juntos!-dijo la chica con su voz melosa.

-y estamos saliendo?-dijo el chico enfrascado en la revista que leia.

-por supuesto que no!-dijo alterada

-pues entonces no hay de que preocuparse hada malvada-

-mmm…quien era esa chica?-pregunto curiosa

-eh?-esa pregunta hizo voltear a ver a la chica

-si, la chica que confundieron conmigo-dijo inoue agarrando su celular y buscando en el una foto-hasta le tomaron foto, pero….porque me confundieron con ella? No es nada parecida a mi-

Ichigo se levanto de su asiento y le arrebato el celular para ver la foto, la chica se molesto y quiso quitárselo pero no se podía levantar ya que traia las cosas en su cabeza y solo hizo que la maquina le jalara el cabello.

-mmm, no se ve muy bien la foto asi que no creo que hagan un escándalo con esto-se dijo el pelinaranja viendo la foto.

-kurosaki Ichigo dame mi celular!-le grito la pelinaranja. El chico volteo a verla y sonrio burlonamente- no se porque la confundieron contigo, si ni siquiera tiene un parecido a ti- le dijo acercándose al rostro de la chica, ésta al ver al pelinaranja acercándose se sintió nerviosa pues a pesar de que la sacaba de sus casillas no podía negar que era muy apuesto.

-pero no te preocupes hada malvada, no hablaran de ti, porque esos rumores son mentira-dijo el chico dándole click de borrar y entregándoselo a la chica se retiro de ahí.

La pelinaranja se quedo embobada viéndolo y cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que la foto ya no estaba, estuvo a punto de gritarle pero se contuvo porque vio que yoruichi aparecia y se le quedaba viendo extraña.

-Ichigo estaba con Inoue?-se pregunto la morena al ver salir a ichigo de donde estaba-eso es extraño.

Llegaron a los estudios y el presidente mando a llamar a ichigo y a Yoruichi para ver lo del nuevo álbum. Después de que discutieron sobre las actividades Ukitake le pregunto a Ichigo sobre los rumores con Inoue.

-Inoue Orihime?-pregunto Yoruichi que aun se encontraba ahí-yo te vi con ella en el salón, están saliendo?

-no-dijo ichigo frunciendo el entrecejo

-ya ichigo!, cuéntame, no tiene nada de malo que salgas con una actriz-dijo el presidente tratando de persuadir al líder.

-ya dije que no, no tengo nada que ver con ella-dijo ichigo irritado.

-bueno, pues debes cuidar tu imagen para que no salgas en chismes ok?-dijo el presidente-bueno es todo-dijo levantándose. Yoruichi salió con sus cosas y el pelinaranja tambien estaba dispuesto a irse pero el presidente lo detuvo y le dijo que tenían una comida, porque alguien quería verlo

-una comida? Con quien?-dijo el chico alzando una ceja

-no seas curioso y acompañame-dijo el peliblanco jalándolo del brazo.

En un restaurante super lujoso se encontraba Kaien y Rukia ,la chica estaba sorprendida, porque su compañero la había invitado a comer a ese lugar.

-gracias por acompañarme Hanatarou-le dijo el ojiverde sonriéndole-tenia muchas ganas de probar la comida de aquí y no quería venir solo.

-no sempai, gracias a usted por haberme invitado-dijo la chica tímidamente.

-bueno, y después me acompañaras al parque de diversiones?-dijo el chico ansioso-hace mucho que no voy porque ahora soy famoso, pero he traido disfraces para que podamos ir sin problemas-le dijo enseñándole una bolsita a la chica

-oh! Que es eso?-dijo la chica curiosa

El chico saco las cosas de la bolsa y tomo unos lentes para ponérselos-mira, asi ya no reconocerán no crees?-le dijo guiñándole el ojo. La chica se rio al verlo y tomo lo que quedaba en la bolsa y era una peluca, se la coloco y pregunto lo mismo al chico, el sonrio y dijo que era perfecto para poder ir, se quito las gafas y las puso en la bolsa y se la dio a la chica para que lo guardara.

-y eso tambien es un disfraz sempai?-dijo la chica al ver que alado de el había otra bolsa.

-no, eso es para mi operación jeje-dijo Kaien volteando a ver a la pelinegra-hoy me quede de ver con una chica, y no he sido completamente honesto con ella, asi que le compre algo para disculparme, espero y no se moleste conmigo y las acepte.

-oh! Yo creo que si usted se disculpa con ella, ella lo aceptara-dijo sinceramente rukia

-pues es lo que espero-dijo tratando de que sonara convencido.

Ichigo y Ukitake se dirigían al restaurante donde iban a ver a la persona que los esperaba, cuando llegaron al lugar ichigo vio quien era la persona e hizo una cara de fastidio, pues era Hiyori Masaki, su madre.

-gracias por venir Ukitake-san-dijo la castaña y al voltear a ver a ichigo le sonrio-y tambien gracias por estar aquí Ichigo-kun.

-oh no es nada Masaki-san, es un honor acompañarla-le dijo el peliblanco sonriendo afectuosamente. La mujer sonrio y les pidio que se sentaran para conversar en lo que llegaba la comida.

Ichigo no quiso ser grosero frente a su presidente y por eso obedeció en sentarse, ya que estaba curioso por saber para que lo había llamado a el, ya que ella nunca quiso saber nada de el y aparte de eso nadie sabia el lazo tan fuerte que tenían ellos dos.

-bueno, pues como le comente Ukitake-san, quiero volver al espectáculo y una de mis ideas es hacer el remake de una de mis canciones, y quiero que el joven presente me haga los arreglos de la canción y cante conmigo en el escenario-dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al pelinaranja. Ichigo abrio los ojos con sorpresa al escucharla pero no dijo nada, solo la miro con indiferencia.

-oh! Quiere que ichigo le haga el remake?-dijo el presidente incrédulo

-asi es, he escuchado que este joven es muy bueno en la música-dijo la castaña volteando a ver a ichigo

-pues claro! es un genio, salió a su padre el gran compositor Kurosaki Isshin-dijo el presidente dándole una palmada a ichigo

-ah si? Y no hay un merito para su madre?-dijo la mujer en bajo-bueno, no me llevo mucho con los genios, ya que tienden a ser sensibles y críticos-dijo mirando a los ojos al chico.

-pues no se si sea un genio, pero se que Sali a mi padre, y no tiendo a ser sensible a menos que me provoquen, en lo que respecta a la critica, solo lo soy en lo que debo serlo-dijo ichigo con un tono muy serio que hizo que Ukitake carraspeara y cambiara el tema de que mejor comieran para que no se enfriara la comida. La mujer asintió y dijo que comieran con gusto, que había pedido lo mejor del menú.

Ichigo tomo su cubierto y tomo el primer bocado, cuando sintió que tenia pedazos de marisco y empezó a toser. Los otros dos lo voltearon a ver confundidos- esto tiene marisco-dijo tosiendo tapándose con la servilleta. Ukitake lo probo y se dio cuenta que tenia camarones diminutos en el platillo, ichigo salió de la sala presuroso pues sentía que se ahogaba y se fue a los baños.

-que pasa?-pregunto Masaki confundida

-es que Ichigo es alérgico a los mariscos-comento Ukitake preocupado por el pelinaranja

-que? Alérgico-dijo la castaña-eso…no lo sabia-dijo en bajito.

Rukia y kaien se divertían platicando amenamente en el restaurante, rukia estaba riéndose de la anécdota del pelinegro y en una de sus risas tumbo el vaso de jugo que tenia y mancho un poco la peluca de su disfraz.

-oh! Lo siento-dijo la chica-ahorita vengo sempai, ire a limpiarla-y se fue al baño para lavarla. Pero al llegar a los baños dudo un momento si se metia al de mujeres pero pensándolo bien entro al de caballeros. Se asomo primero para ver si había alguien y pudo ver que en un rincón se encontraba el pelinaranja respirando con dificultad.

Ichigo estaba tratando de respirar pues el comer un poco de marisco lo alteraba, el sintió como el coraje y la tristeza le llegaban pues recordo una ocasión que sucedió lo mismo.

FLASH BACK

_Un pequeño ichigo se encontraba en un restaurante sosteniendo una fotografía de el con una linda mujer._

_-ten cuidado que nadie vea esa fotografía ichigo, te concedi ese regalo para que no molestaras-dijo una mujer muy guapa que estaba sentada enfrente de el_

_-si mama, no te preocupes yo la guardare-dijo el pequeño sonriendo_

_-bueno, pues ahora come, que no me veras en un tiempo y por eso vine a comer contigo-dijo la castaña tomando tambien sus cubiertos para comer_

_-ehmm..pero esto tiene marisco-dijo el niño viendo su plato_

_-y? no me digas que eres remilgado? Saliste con el delicado paladar de tu padre, pero por única vez comete lo que te pusieron-dijo la mujer molesta_

_El niño no dijo nada y tomo su tenedor tomando el primer bocado, cuando lo empezó a digerir empezó a toser pues el marisco le provocaba alergia._

_Masaki al verlo se molesto y le dijo que discretamente fuera al baño para que no la avergonzara, el niño al escucharla salió corriendo al baño para tratar de respirar._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El pelinaranja cerro los ojos queriendo olvidar el pasado, y cuando los volvió a abrir su mirada se encontró con la de la pelinegra que lo miraba angustiada.

-Ichigo-san se encuentra bien?-pregunto asustada pues el chico estaba en un estado lamentable

Ichigo solo le dirigió una mirada irritado y salió de ahí con la pelinegra siguiéndole los pasos.

Kaien se había quedado esperando a la chica pero se le hacia raro que no llegara asi que decidió llamarla a su celular, cuando escucho un sonidito y vio que la chica había dejado su celular en la mesa, el chico se levanto y decidió irla a buscar a los baños, entro al de los hombres y después al de las mujeres pero la chica no se encontraba ahí. Cuando sintió que le sonaba su celular.

-Moshi moshi?-

-Kaien sempai soy yo, Hanataraou-

-donde estas? Te fui a buscar al baño pero no estabas-dijo Kaien al escuchar que era su compañero

-pues es que me encontré con Ichigo-san y esta en un mal estado asi que decidi seguirlo -dijo la pelinegra volteando a ver al pelinaranja que se encontraba a unos metros de ella sentado en una plazita que estaba ahí-sempai, creo que no podre ir al restaurante ahorita porque creo que Ichigo-san necesita compañía-

-esta bien hanatarou, quedate con el y me avisas si ocurre algo-dijo el pelinegro colgándole y sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía por un momento, regreso a la mesa y vio la bolsa que tenia alado la abrio y vio las zapatillas que le iba a regalar-creo, que hoy no será el dia-susurro expresando tristeza en sus ojos.

Rukia regreso a donde estaba el pelinaranja sentado, ya que al hablarle a Kaien había ido a un teléfono publico a unos metros de ahí, cuando se sento con el chico le pregunto si de casualidad había comido marisco, ya que parecía que le había dado alergia, ichigo se sorprendió al escucharla y sonrio con sorna-hasta tu recuerdas eso, como es que esa persona no?-se dijo

Rukia no comprendió lo que dijo pero no comento nada, solo se quedo ahí con él, después de unos minutos Ichigo le pidio que regresara al restaurante por su celular.

-ehmm, si ichigo-san pero….donde queda el restaurante?-pregunto confundida

-que? Me seguiste sin ver a donde ibas?-dijo el chico irritado

-pues….puedo volver pero no le aseguro en regresar-comento la pelinegra viendo el lugar que no reconocia. El pelinaranja bufo molesto y le dijo que lo olvidara levantándose y empezó a caminar seguido de la pelinegra.

-Ichigo-san porque no agarramos un taxi?-dijo la chica ya que veía que el pelinaranja no sabia a donde ir

-por supuesto que no, ya que olvide mi billetera y nunca me iria en un taxi sin dinero, creo que se donde estamos y podemos llegar caminando-dijo el ojimiel mirando a su alrededor-aunque va a ser incomodo porque nos pueden reconocer-dijo en bajito al ver que unas personas se le quedaban viendo curiosos.

-oh! No se preocupe yo traigo unos disfraces que me dio Kaien-sempai-dijo la chica enseñándole la bolsa que traia con los lentes y la la vio dudoso y tomo los lentes para ponérselos.

-para que Kaien te dio esto?-dijo incrédulo

-pues, me había invitado al parque de diversiones y por eso compro los disfraces-respondio la pelinegra poniéndose la peluca.

-te invito al parque de diversiones?-pregunto ichigo alzando una ceja-bah! Al parque de diversiones se va con una novia, para que querria ir contigo?

-pues creo que Kaien-sempai pronto tendrá una-dijo la chica recordando lo que le había dicho el pelinegro en el restaurante-pues me dijo que veria a una chica en ese lugar- Ichigo se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido "a kaien le gusta alguien?" pensó el pelinaranja.

-pues entonces te iba a utilizar nada mas para pasar el rato, Pssh-bufo el ojimiel caminando hacia la siguiente calle.

Después de un rato caminando ichigo y rukia se habían cansado y aun no encontraban ni su casa ni los estudios. Rukia se había dado cuenta que ya habían pasado mas de 3 veces por una nevería pero al decirle al pelinaranja que estaban dando vueltas, éste se indigno y dijo que no dudara de su capacidad de orientación y que estaba alucinando, que había muchas neverías de ese tipo, la chica solo suspiro derrotada y siguió caminando junto a el.

Tiempo después ichigo logro ubicar los estudios y al llegar ahí ichigo sintió un alivio porque ya estaba empezando a dudar de su orientación, pero al ver el edificio sonrio triunfante y volteo a ver a la pelinegra diciéndole que nunca dudara de el, la chica volteo a verlo y se quedo ensimismada al ver la hermosa sonrisa que tenia el pelinaranja en su rostro, sintió su corazón acelerarse y confundida se toco su pecho.

-eh? Porque mi corazón se acelero?-se dijo la chica-sera por tanto caminar?

Ichigo le dijo que se apresurara para tomar la Van e irse a la casa, la chica ignoro el extraño suceso que le acaba de pasar y corrió para poder alcanzar al pelinaranja que ya le llevaba un tramo de ventaja.

Al llegar a la casa rukia le pregunto a renji si sabia donde se encontraba Kaien pues quería disculparse con el por que lo había dejado, el pelirojo le dijo que se encontraba en la terraza asi que la chica subiendo las escaleras se encontró con el ojiverde sentado en una mesita mirando a la nada.

-Kaien –sempai, ya regrese, si quiere podemos ir al parque de diversiones!-dijo rukia acercándose a el pero el chico la volteo a ver serio que hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa.

-lo siento hanatarou, pero estoy cansado, será para la otra-dijo indiferente y se fue de ahí dejando a la pelinegra confundida y triste

-sempai, no creo que pueda ir a la próxima-dijo en bajito al recordar que su partida seria pronto.

Rukia se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a recoger sus cosas para irse, ya que no quería molestar mas al pelinaranja, asi que guardando todo en su maleta salió de su habitación y se encontró con ichigo que tambien salía de su cuarto.

-oh! Veo que ya empacaste todo-dijo el ojimiel al ver las maletas de la chica

-si ichigo-san, yo le prometi que me iria y lo estoy cumpliendo, asi que…-

-Hantarou! Hanatarou!-grito desde abajo el pelirojo-alguien vino a buscarte

Ichigo y rukia bajaron las escaleras y vieron que se encontraba el presidente Ukitake, el manager y su tia, ésta al verla salió corriendo a abrazarla y pegándole la cara a su gran pecho, que hizo que renji soltara una risilla.

-tia, que hace aquí?-dijo la pelinegra al poder zafarse de su abrazo

-kuchiki porque no me habías contado nada?-dijo el presidente indignado-tu tia me ha contado tu triste historia y pues creo que ella quiere pasar mas tiempo contigo ahora que te encontró-

Ichigo al escuchar eso abrio los ojos con sorpresa y volteo a ver al rubio fulminándolo con la mirada, Urahara le hizo señas de suplica y le mando a llamar a la puerta.

-ichigo, los hombres nunca deben de incarse ante otro pero…-dijo el rubio estando afuera de la casa junto a rukia y al pelinaranja -te pido que dejes un poco mas a la chica ser su hermano-dijo incandose y jalando a la pelinegra que tambien lo hiciera

-ichigo-san yo le dije que ya me iba a ir pero….mi tia no sabe nada de que yo no soy su subrino sino su sobrina y seria complicado…-se excuso la pelinegra

-no quiero saber nada-dijo ichigo rodando los ojos-saben que? Hagan lo que quieran…ya ni siquiera me siento molesto ash!-les dijo y se metió de nuevo en la casa.

Minutos después el presidente estaba tratando de solucionar el problema de donde se iba a quedar su tia, pregunto a los otros 3 si tenían problema de que se quedara un tiempo hospedada en la casa, pero ellos dijeron que no habría problema asi que solo faltaba el ver donde dormiría.

-pues, podría quedarse con Kuchiki-empezo a decir el peliblanco-pero…creo que seria incomodo aunque sean familia por ser hombre y mujer…mmm pues que tu tia se quede en tu cuarto kuchiki, y tu te quedes con Renji al fin que es el menor-

-que?-dijo renji alterado-yo dormir con….él?-el pelirojo trago saliva al pensar en dormir con su compañero pues desde hace tiempo sentía sensaciones extrañas cuando estaba junto a el

-no quieres?...mmm entonces Kaien?-pregunto el peliblanco mirando al susodicho

-creo que Hanatarou se sentiría mas comodo en otra habitación-dijo el ojiverde sin expresión, pues a el no le molestaba dormir con la chica pero sabia que ella si sentiría incomoda estando con el.

-Ichigo?-pregunto Ukitake alzando una ceja

-no-nego rotundamente ichigo fulminando con la mirada a la pelinegra

-bueno entonces te vendrás a mi casa, tu dormiras conmigo y tu tia en el cuarto de huéspedes-dijo Ukitake perdiendo la paciencia

-no!-dijeron el manager y rukia a la vez sobresaltando al presidente

-ettoo…presidente porque no mejor deja que Hanatarou escoja donde quiere dormirse?-dijo urahara buscando una solución para que la chica no la descubriera el presidente.

-mmmm ok….Kuchiki dinos con quien te quieres quedar?-dijo el presidente volteando a ver a la morena-con Renji, con Kaien o con Ichigo?

La chica volteo a ver a sus tres compañeros que la veía de manera diferente, renji con cara de susto, Kaien con una cara indiferente e Ichigo con una cara de "ni lo sueñes"…y ahora a quien escogería?...

**Continuara…..**

Jejejeje y aki acaba el capitulo! Jojojo spero les guste XDDDD y pues rukia ia se sintió extraña con ichigo! Jejejeje será que esas sensaciones sean de atracción? :3 pronto lo sabran jojoo y awww me dio cosita Kaien snif snif…pero pss ni modo le toca sufrir….por lo pronto jejeje….y pues kien creen que sea el elegido? Hagan sus apuestas jajaja XDDD y vendrán mas problemas para la kuchiki y los demás :3 jojojojo

Gracias por sus reviews y espero sigan esta historia XD spero actualizar pronto jejeje asii que nos vemos en el prox cap ;D

Bye-nara

Uchiha LizZethoO


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de iniciar…FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO A TODAS! Jejeje y pues espero que los deseos que hayan pedido se hagan realidad ;) buenooo después de esta pequeña felicitación vamos con el capitulo :3

Rukia se encontraba en aprietos, su tia había ido a pasar unos días con ella en casa de los AN jell y ahora tenia que decidir en donde iba a dormir pues su tia ocuparía su habitación, y no tenia otra opción ya que su presidente la llevaría con él si no decidia.

-entonces Kuchiki, con quien te quedas?-pregunto el peliblanco

Rukia miro a sus tres compañeros y cerrando los ojos con fuerzas apunto a su líder, éste al ver que lo apuntaba abrio sus ojos con sorpresa, renji suspiro aliviado y kaien miro hacia otro lado.

-que? A mi?-dijo exaltado el pelinaranja-no!, me niego!

-pero..-empezo la pelinegra

-no! Ya dije, Kuchiki debes de cambiar la respuesta-dijo ichigo viendo fijamente a los ojos a la chica tratando de cambiarle su idea

-pero ichigo, tu tienes la habitación mas grande, asi que es mejor que Hanatarou duerma contigo-dijo Urahara tratando de calmarlo, pero el pelinaranja le dirigió una mirada asesina y dijo rotundamente No!

-ok, entonces Kuchiki se va conmigo-dijo Ukitake levantándose del sofá, Rukia la miro asustada y se dirigió al ojimiel-Ichigo-san!-suplico la morena viéndolo con ojitos llorosos.

-Ukitake-san creo que es mejor pensarlo un poco-dijo urahara tratando de tener al peliblanco

-no hay nada que pensar!-dijo el presidente-a mi no me molesta vivir con el, además me siento solo y con el podríamos divertirnos, como ir al sauna y fregarnos las espaldas mientras conversamos-dijo animosamente

Rukia al escuchar eso miro aterrada a ichigo y le volvió a suplicar con la mirada, a lo que el pelinaranja rodo los ojos y frunció su boca

-no es necesario Ukitake-san-empezo a decir el líder-Kuchiki….puedes….quedarte en mi hab…habitación-balbuceo el pelinaranja como si las palabras le quemaran en la boca

-ichigo pero no lo digas como si fuera aterrador compartir habitación con Kuchiki-dijo el presidente al ver las caras que hacia el pelinaranja.

-no, esta bien, asi podemos ir al sauna y…..fregarnos nuestras espaldas-continuo ichigo fingiendo una sonrisa que le salió muy mal, renji miro a su sempai con cara de "estas loco?" y Kaien solo mostro una cara indiferente.

-bueno, ya esta dicho entonces-dijo ukitake al ver que ya se había solucionado-me voy porque tengo que ir a ver a unos proveedores, nos vemos chicos, señora

-señorita!-dijo la rubia exaltada

-ehmm señorita, nos vemos-dijo el peliblanco saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

Urahara le ayudo a rukia a buscar unas colchonetas para que las usara en el cuarto de líder.

-oye Rukia-san-dijo urahara en bajito

-que paso Urahara-san?-

-mira, te dare esto-le dijo el rubio enseñándole un pequeño aparato-es para defenderte

-eh? Defenderme de quien?-pregunto confundida tomando el artefacto

-pues….como explicarte…..mira, si ichigo de repente pone una mirada diferente-empezo a decir urahara haciendo una mirada "coqueta" que no le salió nada bien-puedes usar esto

-mmm no entiendo Urahara-san-dijo la chica

-mira, si Ichigo se quiere sobrepasar contigo solo usas esto, le dara una descarga y quedara inconsciente-dijo el rubio-asi que hermana, tenga cuidado

-sobrepasarse?-se dijo la morena al ver salir a su manager de la habitación.

Matsumoto estaba subiendo las escaleras con sus maletas, al encontrarse con el rubio, éste tomo el equipaje de la mujer y la acompaño a su nueva habitación. Rukia iba saliendo con todas sus cosas y la rubia se disculpo con ella por haberla sacado de su cuarto pero rukia le dirigió una sonrisa y le dijo que no se preocupara.

-bueno Hana-kun gracias….ehmm…no mejor después te digo-dijo la mujer al verlo ya que tenia pensado en pedirle dinero pero creyo que era muy pronto para pedirle asi que lo dejo ir.

Rukia la miro confundida por la extraña actitud de su tia pero ignoro lo anterior y se dirigió a su nueva habitación, al llegar a la puerta salió el pelinaranja de ahí y le dirigió una mirada altanera

-veo que ya tenias todo preparado-dijo al verla con las maletas y las colchonetas en la mano.

-ehmm si, se suponía que me iba a ir por eso tenia todo listo-dijo tímidamente-pero me traje todo porque si mi tia ve mis cosas sospechara

-según te ibas a ir muy lejos y mira, ahora estas mas cerca de mi-refunfuño el chico-eres solo un bulto molesto

-si, soy un bulto molesto-dijo la chica-dejare que me diga lo que quiera por haber irrumpido su cuarto

-ah! Ahora ya ni te sientes mal por las cosas que te digo eh?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-cada vez vas perdiendo tu dignidad uff..

-ehmm…ah que pesado es esto-dijo la chica insinuando que la dejara pasar

-me estas insinuando que te ayude?-dijo el chico burlonamente

-no!, claro que no ichigo-san jamás pediría eso…pero….si esta algo pesado jeje-dijo la pelinegra sintiendo que sus brazos se estaban debilitando

-hmph!-el chico la dejo pasar al cuarto para que dejara sus cosas haciendo una comica mueca de desagrado y se fue de ahí. Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que cierto ojiverde escuchaba su conversación desde el pasillo reflejando una tristeza al ver el lazo que se estaba formando entre ellos.

Minutos después rukia ya estaba acomodada en las colchonetas a un lado de la cama del líder, dispuesta a dormir cuando escucho que abrían la puerta y entraba el dueño de la habitación con una botella de agua, al verla frunció su boca y vio que se encontraba a un lado de su cama.

-ichigo-san ya estoy acomoda y prometo que no lo molestare mientras duerma-dijo la chica efusivamente

-con tu sola presencia ya es molesto para mi-dijo viéndola fastidiado-en verdad piensas que te dejare dormir ahí?

-oh! Ichigo-san jamás me atrevería a dormir en su cama, no se preocupe-dijo la chica pensando en que el naranjita le insinuaba que durmiera en su cama.

-ni yo te dejaría dormir ahí, hablo de que estas durmiendo a un lado de mi cama y eso es molesto-dijo irritado-tu dormiras alla abajo-señalando en donde se encontraba su escritorio

Rukia no dijo nada y jalo sus colchas hacia el escalon donde había señalado el pelinaranja, la acomodo y se acosto en ellas-bueno ichigo-san apagare las luces para dormir…-

-no! No se te ocurra apagar la luz-dijo el chico-yo no puedo dormir con la luz apagada

-pero….yo no puedo dormir con las luces prendidas-dijo en un pequeño puchero, pero al ver la cara que le dirigía su líder se quedo callada y se acosto diciendo un timido buenas noches.

Pasaron las horas y rukia se movia acada rato sin poder dormir pues la luz le calaba los ojos, se levanto y volteo a donde dormía el pelinaranja.

-uff…como es que el puede dormir?-se dijo en bajito-no creo que se de cuenta si apago las luces ahora-y diciendo esto se levanto de puntitas para ir a donde estaba el apagador. La chica al apagar las luces se acerco tímidamente a donde dormía el ojimiel.

-oh…se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme-se dijo la morena al ver la cara de tranquilidad que tenia ichigo al dormir. Rukia recordó lo que le dijo el manager y saco el artefacto de su bolsillo pensando que era innecesario pues ichigo nunca se sobrepasaría con ella.

-si viera esto ichigo-san seguro se enfadaría-se dijo la chica sonriendo-hoy he visto muchas facetas de el-dijo recordando cuando lo vio alterado en el baño, en ese momento dormido tranquilamente y cuando vio su hermosa sonrisa. Al recordar esa escena volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en su pecho.

-eh? Porque otra vez estoy sintiendo eso?-se dijo asustada-madre superiora es algo malo?-

La chica pensando que algo estaba mal se asusto y del susto presiono el botón del aparato que traia en sus manos y se electrocuto cayendo inconsciente encima del pelinaranja.

A la mañana siguiente el manager llego temprano y abrio la puerta del pelinaranja para inspeccionar si había dormido bien, pero al abrirla se encontró con la escena de rukia encima del pelinaranja los dos durmiendo pacíficamente, urahara casi se cae de espaldas y cerro la puerta rápidamente.

-que fue eso?-se dijo alarmado-habra pasado algo anoche?-y empezó a fantasear de que ichigo trato de seducir a rukia y ella asustada presionaba el botón para darle una descarga y luego ella se dejaba caer sobre el.-no ,eso no pudo haber pasado pues no tiene lógica de que ella se durmiera encima de el-dijo analizando su fantasia-entonces…-volvio a fantasear pero ahora ella era la que trataba de seducir al pelinaranja y el se resistía a lo que la chica lo electrocutaba para poder estar junto a el- no no…no creo que la hermana haya echo algo asi….oh si?-se dijo el rubio confundido

En el cuarto rukia empezaba abrir los ojos y sin ver donde estaba se movio y cayo al piso-auch!-dijo sobándose el trasero-que fue lo que paso?-

-Hana-kun! Veo que ya estas despierto!-dijo su tia al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la pelinegra sentada en el suelo

-ven a desayunar pronto-le dijo jalándolo del brazo-y líder sigue durmiendo?-pregunto al ver al pelinaranja que seguía acostado, éste se movio durmiendo de lado.

-no deberías de seguir durmiendo! Eres el líder!-dijo la rubia dándole una nalgada que hizo que el pelinaranja abriera los ojos sorprendido, al voltear solo vio como la mujer y la pelinegra salian por la puerta para dirigirse al comedor.

Kaien, renji y Urahara estaban sentados ya tomando su desayuno, rukia les dirigió un buenos días y se sento junto a ellos para tambien tomar su desayuno que les había preparado Matsumoto.

-dormiste bien hanatarou-pregunto Kaien al pasarle una taza de café

-si sempai-dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa-ahora que lo pienso….dormi muy bien!

Kaien sonrio ante la respuesta de su compañera pues al verla tan relajada quería decir que no tenia problemas con dormir con ichigo y eso significaba que no tenia sentimientos hacia el pues no se sentía incomoda y eso lo hizo sentir extrañamente aliviado. Urahara escucho lo que decía la chica y pensó en hablar con ella después para que le explicase lo que había visto.

Ichigo bajo las escaleras minutos después y se acerco a los que estaban desayunando para tomar un vaso con agua.

-lider siéntate para que desayunes-le dijo matsumoto poniéndole un tazon de cereal

-gracias pero yo no desayuno-dijo ichigo tomando un trago de agua

-ay! Como no! Debes desayunar líder!-exclamo la mujer volviéndole a apretar una nalga, que hizo que el naranjita se atragantara con el agua y los demás abrieran los ojos como platos al ver tal acción y lo voltearon a ver tratando de contener la risa que se les borro al ver que el líder los fulminaba con la mirada y volvieron su mirada a sus platos asustados.

-Matsumoto-san-empezo a decir el pelinaranja-creo que debería aclarar algunas cosas con usted, le permito usar todo en la casa pero nunca debe de tocarme y menos ciertas partes de mi…

-ay! Líder deja de ser tan estirado y relájate!-dijo la mujer volviéndole a dar una nalgada-aishh me ando haciendo, tengo que ir al baño de inmediato-y corrió en busca de un baño dejando al pelinaranja irritado y los otros 4 conteniendose de reir a carcajadas por las caras comicas que ponía ichigo.

Al termino del desayuno urahara le hablo a rukia a la terraza para que le explicase lo que había visto en la habitación. Rukia le explico que había sido un accidente y se había electrocutado ella misma y había quedado encima del chico.

-oh! Entonces eso fue lo que paso…-dijo el rubio aliviado-y no te sientes mal hermana?

-pues, solo siento un pequeño cosquilleo pero solo eso-

-mmm…a de ser por el efecto de la descarga-dijo Urahara pensativo-deberias de tomar mucha agua y con eso se te quita.

-ok Urahara-san, tomare mucha agua-dijo la chica tomando el consejo.

-bueno, ahora tenemos que irnos, el presidente me hablo de que nos quiere ver-

-entonces me voy a cambiarme y nos vamos-dijo rukia entrando para subir a la habitación a arrglarse.

Cuando llegaron a los estudios se dirigieron a la oficina de Ukitake donde los esperaba junto con Yoruichi.

-bueno, les mande a llamar porque es necesario empezar con las actividades de Kuchiki-dijo ukitake haciendo soprender a los 3

-ehmm…Ukitake-san no dijiste que después de un mes de su debut empezaría con las actividades?-dijo nervioso Urahara

-si pero lo pensé bien y es que Kuchiki no tuvo un buen inicio entonces para que gane popularidad quiero que tenga un single en el nuevo álbum, cantara la canción que acaba de escribir Ichigo!, seria perfecto-dijo el peliblanco emocionado.

Rukia, Urahara Y Yoruichi se quedaron sin habla pues no tenían nada para poder detener al presidente, después de escuchar todo las actividades de solista que haría rukia en los siguientes días, Ukitake salió con Yoruichi para ver los estilos que podrían quedarle bien al pequeño miembro, dejando a Urahara y Rukia solos en la oficina.

-hermana, se que yo le dije que no iba a hacer nada como solista hasta que regresara Hanatarou-dijo serio el rubio-es por eso que le voy a dar la opción de que usted decida si quiere seguir siendo su hermano o no.

-nani? Urahara-san esta seguro?-dijo la pelinegra sorprendida

-si, si usted decide que ya no quiere seguir siendo Hana-kun, yo aceptare la responsabilidad-dijo urahara levantándose de su asiento y dejando sola a la pelinegra para que lo pensara.

Rukia se quedo observando la pantalla de la computadora donde había videos de artistas y entrevistas-todo esto tendría que hacer yo si me quedo?-se dijo la chica asustada.

-que pasa hanatarou?-dijo kaien que entraba a la oficina haciendo sobresaltar a la chica.

-oh! Nada,solo…solo veía unos videos-dijo la chica un poco preocupada al no saber que hacer.

-mmm,…preocupado por tus actividades de solo?-dijo kaien sonriendo a la mirada sorprendida de la ojivioleta-me entere del presidente-agrego al ver la cara confundida de la chica

-ah…pues es que nunca he hecho eso y si estoy un poco…asustado-dijo la pelinegra con la mirada baja.

-no te preocupes Hanatarou, lo vas a hacer muy bien, cantas fenomenal y te acostumbraras pronto a las entrevistas y esas cosas-dijo el chico animandola- además todos sentimos nervios cuando empezamos y creeme que yo a veces aun sigo sintiendo cuando subo al escenario.

-gracias por el animo sempai-dijo la chica sonriendo

-no tienes que agradecerme, para eso estamos como un grupo para apoyarnos siempre, y pues si decides no querer hacerlo tambien te apoyare-kaien le dio una de sus sonrisas sinceras y salió de ahí dejando a rukia con su decisión final.

La pelinegra había ido a buscar a Urahara y lo vio sentado en una banca afuera de las instalaciones, éste al verla se levanto y pregunto que cual había sido su decisión.

-Urahara-san yo,….yo seguire siendo mi hermano!-dijo la chica decidida haciendo sonreir al rubio

-en serio? Y porque hermana?-pregunto el manager no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar

-pues, no quiero arruinar el sueño de mi hermano y seguire siendo el hasta que regrese-dijo con una mirada muy decidida-tengo pensado ir a hablar con ichigo-san para que me ayude con la canción.

-eso esta bien, podremos ir a buscarlo ahora mismo-dijo Urahara animado-escuche que acababa de llegar al edificio

Los dos se dirigieron a buscar al pelinaranja que iba caminando por un pasillo, al verlo le llamaron y se acercaron a el.

-ichigo-san tengo que hablar con usted-dijo la pelinegra tratando de parecer segura.

-hablar conmigo?-pregunto alzando una ceja-de que?

-pues…quiero pedirle ayuda para que pueda cantar bien su canción-dijo la chica viendo fijamente al ojimiel.

-que? Ayudarte a cantar bien? Pff..obvio no-dijo el chico fastidiado-tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para ayudarte, tu te metiste en esto ahora tu resuélvelo sola-

-pero…-urahara quiso intervenir pero ichigo le dirigió una mirada con su gran seño fruncido que hizo que se callara.

Rukia se quedo estatica pues pensó que el chico si aceptaría y no dijo nada cuando el chico se alejo de donde estaban, la pelinegra cerro sus puños y se fue corriendo de ahí. Urahara no la siguió pero si se preocupo al pensar en que reacción podría tener al saber que su líder no la apoyaría.

En un estudio fotográfico Inoue Orihime estaba en una sesión, lucia esplendida con cada ropa que le ponían, el fotógrafo estaba satisfecho pero dijo que harian unas cuantas tomas mas, la pelinaranja bufo cansada y les dijo a su staff que quería un retoque, rápidamente las maquillistas se pusieron a trabajar, la chica volteo distraídamente y vio que Yoruichi se acercaba a su estilista y le daba unas ropas y eso le llamo la atención.

-hola!, perdón por no habértelas pedido pero eran de urgencia-dijo la de tez morena dándole el vestuario que había llevado rukia anteriormente-por cierto se descosió un poco pero lo arregle y casi no se nota

-que? Si Orihime lo ve me mata Yoruichi!-dijo la estilista apretando los dientes alterada

-lo siento, pero de seguro fue cuando salieron corriendo-dijo yoruichi sonriendo-como quiera, gracias a eso no los descubrieron-y diciendo eso se fue, inoue se había escondido detrás de los vestuarios para escuchar la conversación y le entro la curiosidad-esa ropa se parecía a la que traje en la presentación de AN jell…-se dijo la chica.-entonces….podria ser que…-

Orihime salió detrás de la estilista y le llamo, ésta volteo sorprendida pues era la primera vez que la chica le dirigía la palabra

-Yoruichi-san, escuche que…si sirvió mi ropa para esa persona verdad?-dijo la de orbes grises astutamente, pues quería averiguar sobre la identidad de la chica misteriosa de esa ocasión

-eh?...apoco sabes de lo ocurrido?-dijo Yoruichi confundida

-si, ichigo-kun me lo conto jeje-la pelinaranja estaba sacando sus métodos de actuación para enredar a la de tez morena

-oh! Entonces es cierto que están saliendo?-dijo sorprendida-ese Ichigo es todo un pillo-sonrio gatunamente

-jeje…aquí debería decir que no verdad?-inoue le guiño un ojo en complicidad a lo que la mujer sonrio y dijo que su secreto estaba seguro con ella

-entonces, si salieron con éxito no?-volvio a preguntar la chica curiosa

-pues si, gracias a tu vestuario Kuchiki salió sin que la descubrieran-dijo Yoruichi recordando lo anterior-si se hubieran enterado que es una chica se armaria una grande!

Inoue abrio los ojos como platos cuando escucho eso y casi se le sale un grito pero se contuvo y volvió a serenarse para que la mujer no sospechara nada-ah si verdad?...para que no descubrieran que Kuchiki….es una chica-repitio sonriéndole a la estilista por haberle dado una muy interesante información. Yoruichi vio su reloj y vio que se le hacia tarde asi que sin mas se despidió de la pelinaranja y se fue de ahí.

-asi que Kuchiki Hanatarou….es una chica eh?-dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo maliciosamente-esto será muy interesante

X

X

x

urahara iba caminando para la salida hacia la casa de los chicos para hablar nuevamente con rukia cuando recibió un mensaje de la chica diciendo que se había ido a ver a la madre superiora y que sentía no haberle avisado antes. El rubio se le paro el corazón al leerlo-que? La hermana se fue?-se dijo y salió corriendo encontrándose con ichigo que tambien iba a tomar su carro.

-tu zanahoria andante!-dijo urahara molesto-por tu culpa la hermana se fue!

-que?-dijo ichigo sorprendido-se…fue?

-asi es! Me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que se iba-dijo molesto el manager-asi que ahora si estaras contento no?

Ichigo solo se quedo estatico tratando de controlar lo que estaba sintiendo pues no sabia porque se sentía tan enojado, asi que tomando su coche salió de las instalaciones casi atropellando al manager.

-es lo que querías no? Que ella se fuera-se decía el pelinaranja manejando sin rumbo-pero…porque rayos se fue? Que acaso nos dejara botados a todos?-se decía enfadado haciendo que sus cejas formaran una sola.-pues si a ella no le importa pues a mi tampoco-se dijo acelerando pero estaba seguro que no le iba a importar asi que agarro su celular y marco..

Rukia estaba en la esquina vestida con un vestido azul marino una peluca negra que le llegaba debajo de los hombros agarrada con un pequeño pasador, estaba esperando el autobús que la llevaría a ver a la madre superiora cuando de repente le sono su celular y le sorprendió ver de quien era la llamada.

-Moshi moshi?-dijo temerosa

-donde estas?-pregunto alterado el pelinaranja

-ehmm…ichigo-san?...estoy en la esquina de la calle de la casa para tomar el autobús porque?-

-no te muevas de ahí, y no tomes el autobús!-dijo el chico para después colgar y dar la vuelta en su auto pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Rukia se quedo confundida-porque me llamo de esa manera?-se dijo, vio pasar el autobús pero no se subió pues su líder le había pedido que se quedara ahí y pues tenia que obedecer.

Minutos después vio el carro del pelinaranja acercarse a ella y cuando estuvo enfrente vio que se bajaba muy alterado su líder.

-Kuchiki?-dijo al verla pero carraspeo al verla pues otra vez la veía como mujer y no como chico-ehmm….a donde crees que vas asi?

-pues…me dirigía a ver a la madre superiora…y me iba asubir al autobús-dijo la chica confundida

-no te vas a subir a ningún autobús-dijo el chico en una orden

-ehmmm…entonces usted me llevara?-pregunto la chica al ver que no había otra opción

-que? Aunque no quiero que estes en el grupo, tampoco te voy a correr de esa manera, primero tienes que hablar con Ukitake-san y…-

-Ichigo-san? De que habla?-dijo la chica aun mas confundida-piensa que me voy a ir del grupo?

-pues…es lo que me dijo Urahara-

-yo le dije a Urahara-san que iba a visitar a la madre superiora, no que me iba a ir del grupo-dijo la chica inocentemente

Ichigo se quedo perplejo y pensó que había echo el ridículo pero al ver que la chica no se burlaba de el, solo aclaro su garganta y abrio la puerta del coche diciéndole que entrara.

-y…donde tienes que ir?-dijo el chico viendo de reojo a la pelinegra

-oh! Es en la catedral que esta en el centro-dijo la chica haciendo memoria-la madre superiora dijo que iria de visita en estos días.

-ok…ehmmm…demonios!-dijo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo-siento que debo hablarte cortésmente ahora que estas de chica.

-si quiere me quito la peluca-dijo la pelinegra empezándose a quitar el broche que traia pero el pelinaranja lo negó y sorprendida abrio los ojos.

-no te preocupes…ehmm…supongo que te has de sentir comoda al estar asi…señorita Kuchiki Hanatarou-dijo el chico volteándola a ver de reojo

-en realidad soy Kuchiki rukia-dijo la chica sonriendo-rukia es mi nombre

-oh…que…original-dijo ichigo-y asi te veias antes de ser Kuchiki Hanatarou?

-pues mas o menos, mi cabello era un poco mas corto pero si-dijo la pelinegra recordando cuando se vestia como chica.

-y veo que traes un broche, solo asi usarías uno no?-dijo con un tono burlon

-ehmm..pues solo me lo puse para ver como se veía, pero creo que es ridículo no?-dijo la chica nerviosa y rápidamente quiso quitárselo pero al hacerlo se rompió-oh! Se rompió-dijo al verlo

-pfff…hasta para eso eres torpe-dijo el pelinaranja haciendo una mueca. La chica solo sonrio y dirigió su vista hacia el paisaje.

Minutos después llegaron a la catedral, la pelinegra salió del carro y agradeció al líder por haberla llevado.

-cuanto tiempo estaras ahí?-pregunto ichigo cuando la chica se disponía a entrar

-ehmmm…como dos horas, pero no se preocupe traigo ropa para cambiarme y poderme ir a la casa-dijo la chica enseñándole su pequeña mochila.

-dejala en el carro, yo pasare por ti-dijo el chico con tono autoritario

Rukia parpadeo sorprendida y asintió metiendo su mochila al asiento trasero y después de eso el chico arranco el carro para retirarse.

Ya en el camino ichigo vio en el asiento donde estaba la chica el broche roto y sonrio para si

-creo que siento un poco de culpa por ese broche roto-se dijo-asi que para no sentirme asi le comprare uno.

El chico paso a donde estaba un puestesito a la orilla de la calle donde tenían accesorios para mujer-disculpe, tiene de esos broches para cabello?-pregunto el chico a la vendedora

-oh si joven, hay de varios tipos, cual escoge?-dijo amablemente

-uno que sea mejor que este-señalo el pasador roto. La señora le dijo que había muchos bonitos pero ichigo no tenia ganas de ponerse a escoger y le pidio el primero que vio que era de un moño dorado con piedritas-cuanto cuesta?-pregunto

-300 yenes-dijo la mujer N/A(no se si sea barato jaja pero se supone que debe ser XD)

-mmmm…no traigo cambio…tome y quedese con el cambio-dijo el chico dándole un billete de 10000 yenes y pisando el acelerador se alejo de ahí. La mujer se quedo sorprendida al ver el billete pues nunca pensó que vendería un broche a ese precio.

-humph! Este broche vale demasiado-se dijo el chico después de recapacitar lo que había hecho-en fin…espero lo tome en cuenta-el chico sonrio al pensar en la cara que pondría la pelinegra al verlo cuando le sono el celular y vio que era un numero desconocido.

-moshi moshi?-

-Kurosaki Ichigo?-dijeron del otro lado

-quien habla?-pregunto el chico frunciendo el entrecejo

-ohh~ no sabes quien soy?-pregunto con voz melosa

El chico negó y colgó el celular dejando a la pelinaranja con la palabra en la boca, inoue hizo un pequeño berrinche pues nadie le había hecho esos desplantes y volvió a marcar

-hey! Kurosaki Ichigo porque me cuelgas?-dijo alterada

-porque no supe quien eras y me molesta esa clase de juegos-dijo ichigo fastidiado

-pues eres un grosero y..-

-voy a colgar de nuevo-dijo el chico rodando los ojos

-espera!...ya se quien es esa mujer-dijo la pelinaranja alazando un poco la voz para que el chico no colgara

-que?-

-si, como oiste-la pelinaranja sonrio al escuchar el tono de voz del chico-me mandaron una foto donde se ve mejor, creo que la he visto en algun lado, pero no crees que será mejor que se la lleve al presidente Ukitake? A lo mejor el sabra quien es cuando la vea-dijo con voz melosa

-donde estas?-pregunto el chico irritado. La pelinaranja sonrio y le dijo el lugar donde se encontraba y colgó victoriosa pues el chico había caído en su trampa.

Minutos después ichigo llego al parque donde se encontraba la pelinaranja, empezó a buscarla con la vista y la vio sentada en una de las banquitas cerca del lago.

-wow! Llegaste muy pronto-dijo la chica al verlo aproximarse

-donde esta la foto?-dijo serio

-jajajaja….en serio que eres tan ingenuo-inoue se burlo al ver la cara que ponía el pelinaranja.

-entonces fue mentira eh?-dijo el chico irritado

-asi es, aunque veo que estas muy interesado en esa chica no?-dijo la chica provocándolo-acaso es alguien cercano? O yo la conozco?

-crees que te voy a responder eso?-dijo ichigo fastidiado

-por supuesto que no, pero seria interesante saber la identidad de esa chica-dijo inoue sonriéndole

-donde esta tu auto?-pregunto ichigo volteando alrededor

-que? Acaso te desquitaras con mi auto?-sonrio burlonamente-pues lo deje muy retirado de aquí para que no lo dañes

-ah si?-dijo el chico alzando una ceja-excelente-y diciendo eso se agacho velozmente para quitarle una zapatilla a la chica y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo avento al agua

-nos vemos hada malvada!-dijo el chico con tono burlon y caminando despreocupadamente sin importarle los gritos de la pelinaranja a sus espaldas

-que te pasa! Por que hiciste eso?-decia alterada Inoue-y ahora como quieres que me vaya asii? Aiiisshs! Ichigo baka!-dijo aventándole la otra zapatilla a el para tratar de golpearlo pero el lo esquivo y de una patada tambien lo mando al agua

Inoue empezó a hacer berrinches pues se había quedado sin calzado y su coche estaba del otro lado del parque, asi que cubriéndose un poco la cara con su cabello empezó a caminar para que no la reconocieran, al pasar por una cancha de básquet no se dio cuenta que venia el balón hacia ella y le golpeo en la cara haciéndola caer. Los chicos que se encontraban ahí corrieron a auxiliarla y cuando ella levanto la cabeza se escucho un grito de sorpresa pues vieron que era la actriz Inoue Orihime y que estaba sangrando de la nariz, rápidamente todos sacaron su celular y empezaron a tomarle fotos, ella avergonzada se cubria el rostro y les pedia que dejaran de tomarle fotos, pero ellos no hacían caso, cuando de repente apareció el pelinaranja y la cubrió con su chaqueta y pidio que los dejaran pasar pues se había echo bola con los celulares en manos, ichigo les dirigió una mirada asesina y ellos asustados se apartaron, aun tomandole fotos.

Se apresuraron al llegar al carro de el y ya dentro ichigo le paso unos pañuelos para que se limpiara.

-gracias, pero por que lo hiciste?-dijo la chica sorprendida

-porque se lo que se siente que te tomen fotos sin que tu quieras-dijo ichigo frunciendo su ceño-tomalo como un favor de compañeros de trabajo

-mmm…gracias-dijo la chica un poco avergonzada-ettoo…podrías salirte para sonarme la nariz

Ichigo solo rodo los ojos y para no discutir con ella salió del auto-aissh creo que llegare tarde-dijo viendo su reloj

Inoue se sono la nariz y se vio en el espejo que traia-oh~ mi cara!-dijo al verse-espero no necesitar operación

De repente escucho el tono de un celular y vio que era el del chico, curiosa lo tomo y vio que Kuchiki lo estaba llamando, hizo una mueca y contesto

-oh! Ichigo-san, ya estoy en la salida, pasara por mi?-pregunto la pelinegra

-Ichigo-kun esta ocupado, asi que no lo esperes-dijo la pelinaranja y colgó después de esto dejando a la pelinegra sorprendida

-era…la voz de una chica-dijo rukia bajando la mirada, cuando sintió otra vez el cosquilleo-ah? Porque siento otra vez esto?-se dijo confundida, respiro hondo y trato de tranquilizarse-creo que lo de la descarga me sigue afectando, bueno…creo que ire al centro a comprar ropa para cambiarme-se dijo dirigiéndose a las calles transitadas.

Continuara…..

Wow! Este capitulo me gusto jejeje Inoue ya se enteroo y hara de las suyas!...y pues en el sig capitulo habrá cosas mucho mas interesantes jejeje

Y pues muchas quisieron que rukia se quedara en el cuarto de renji pero….seria muy pronto para que el chico se entere de su secreto no creen? Jejeje pronto verán mas cosas del travieso pelirojo XDD

Y kaien…uff..kaien kaien que podremos ahcer con el jejeje me lo quedo yo? :3 juju mi querido ojiverde tendrá momentos difíciles pero….mas adelante lo verán ;)

Ahora…Creen que trame algo inoue contra la kuchiki? Jujuju créanme que la van a querer matar después de ver los siguientes caps jeje…gracias a todas por sus reviews, las que no tienen cuenta pues no les puedo mandar respuesta de lo que me scriben pero por supuesto que leo sus reviews como AkiraMatsumoto :) jejeje

Buenooo espero no tardar tanto con el sig capitulo…ya tengo un adelanto jejeje pero a mas tardar una semana será para la actulizacion jejeje

Bueno me despido de ustedes y speroo sus reviews con ansias :B

Bye-nara~

Uchiha LizZethoO


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo estaba ya desesperado pues le había dicho a Inoue que se fuera a su carro para que esperara a su manager pero la chica con voz melosa le pidio que no la dejara sola ya que seguía afectada por lo ocurrido, el pelinaranja no pudo negarse pues sentía un poco de culpa, asi que se quedo afuera mientras ella estaba dentro de su coche, Inoue sonrio maliciosamente pensando en que la pelinegra sea de haber sentido mal al decirle eso. Ichigo miraba su reloj y veía que ya estaba retrasado y solo esperaba que la pelinegra no fuera tan impaciente y lo esperara.

En el edificio donde ensayaban los chicos se encontraban renji y kaien junto a los bailarines, estaban tomando un descanso y renji aprovecho para navegar en internet, cuando vio unas imágenes que lo hizo dar un grito de sorpresa, los demás al escucharlo se acercaron para ver que era lo que había visto el pelirojo.

-que pasa Renji? Porque gritas?-dijo un bailarin

-miren! Es Inoue Orihime-san con Ichigo-sempai!-dijo el pelirojo poniendo en grande las imágenes.

Kaien tambien se acerco a ver y se quedo sorprendido pues la noticia decía que los habían visto juntos en un parque, el pelinegro se quedo pensativo pues el había escuchado al manager hablar por teléfono con la pequeña pelinegra de que ichigo la recogería donde se encontraba asi que sin pensarlo marco a su celular.

-moshi moshi?-pregunto la pelinegra al escuchar el tono de su celular

-hanatarou?-dijo el ojiverde-donde estas?

-ohh Kaien-sempai! Pues…estoy en el centro de tokyo, vine a buscar unas cosas jeje, pero la verdad estoy algo perdida-dijo la chica volteando a todos los edificios

-ohh..pues si quieres yo te puedo guiar desde aqui-dijo sonriendo y llendose a cambiar rápidamente aun con el móvil en la mano-dime que es lo que buscas?

-pues busco ropa buena y que no este tan cara-dijo la chica viendo los aparadores de vestidos muy bonitos pero recordando que tenia que buscar ropa de hombre se alejo de ahí

-mmm…ropa buena y barata….eso estará difícil jeje, pero dejame pensar-decia el pelinegro terminando de arreglarse y llendose al centro de tokyo. Vestia un un pantalón de vestir, un chalequito color azul marino y un saco color gris, usaba un sombrero para cubrir su cabello y unas gafas de pasta gruesa para esconder sus hermosos ojos (N/A: leer comentario al final)-ya recordé un lugar….ve a la calle Tsuki y encontraras varias tiendas de ropa, la tercera es en donde podras encontrar buena ropa

-oh! Arigato sempai-dijo la chica sonriendo y colgando el celular se dirigió a esa tienda. Minutos después la chica estaba en el departamento de hombres tomando camisas y disimuladamente pasaba por el espejo con ellas para ver como quedaban, pues no quería verse extraña al querer probarse ropa de hombre. Le volvió a sonar el celular y vio que era Kaien, contesto y le agradeció porque había ropa muy bonita ahí.

-oh en serio?-dijo el chico que había llegado a la tienda donde le había dicho y se acercaba al departamento de hombres-entonces si tengo buen gusto eh?

-jeje si sempai, aunque la verdad no creo que este barata, no creo que pueda pagar-dijo la chica dudosa

-no te preocupes, la ropa esta muy barata aquí, tu compra lo que quieras-dijo el chico viéndola a escondidas. La había reconocido de inmediato aun cuando fuera la primera vez que la veía vestida de chica, al verla sintió una sensación en su pecho que lo hizo sonreir.

La chica volvió a agradecer y se fue a las cajas a pagar, cuando le dijeron cuanto tenia que pagar se quedo sorprendida pues efectivamente la ropa estaba muy barata, pago y se llevo feliz sus bolsas. Kaien salió unos segundos después de que ella saliera de la tienda y se dirigió a la caja preguntando cuanto había faltado de la cuenta de la chica, pues el había pedido a la cajera que no le cobrara todo sino solo un 10% y el pagaría el resto.

Rukia caminaba feliz con su ropa cuando le volvió a sonar el celular-kaien sempai tenias razon!-dijo la chica alegre-la ropa estuvo muy barata

-lo ves? Yo nunca miento-dijo el chico que iba a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella-y ahora que te apetece hacer?

-pues…tengo un poco de hambre-dijo la chica-me recomiendas un buen restaurante?

-pues si doblas a la esquina de esa calle encontraras un restaurante donde preparan un ramen delicioso-dijo el ojiverde-ahí podrías comer

-ok, ire para alla-la chica colgó y doblo donde el chico le había dicho y encontró el restaurante., entro y se sento en una de las mesas para pedir el ramen que le había recomendado kaien, el chico tambien entro y se sento en una mesa detrás de ella y pidio lo mismo.

Minutos después les sirvieron el ramen y rukia lo saboreo y se quedo sorprendida porque era muy bueno, al terminar le sono de nuevo el celular-sempai estuvo delicioso!-dijo la chica entusiasmada-sabia riquísimo el ramen, gracias por la recomendación

-en serio? Wow! Diciéndome eso, me haces sentir como si yo tambien lo hubiera comido jeje-dijo el chico aun siguiéndola unos metros atrás-y ahora no te gustaría comer un helado?

-oh si! Un helado! Estaría fantástico-

-ok entonces dobla a la derecha y hay una heladería donde venden las mejores nieves y helados-

Rukia obedeció y entro a la heladería, pidio un banana Split y espero ansiosa que se lo sirvieran, kaien tambien entro e hizo su pedido sentándose a unas cuantas mesas de ella.

Instantes después la chica comia gustosa su helado y en eso la mesera se le acerco y le llevo una bandeja con otro pequeño helado, la chica confundida le comento que eso no lo había pedido pero la mesera sonriéndole le dijo que era cortesía de la casa, asi que la pelinegra sonrio gustosa y acepto el regalo, la mesera al irse fue hacia la mesa del ojiverde y le dijo que ya le habían dado el regalo para ella, el chico sonrio y pago por el helado extra.

-sempai estuvo delicioso el helado-dijo la chica contestando a la llamada-hasta me regalaron otro!

-wow eso es injusto!-decia el pelinegro-yo siempre voy ahí y nunca recibo nada

-jejeje…tengo suerte no crees?-dijo la chica-gracias a ti compre ropa buena, comi un delicioso ramen y un rico postre con un regalo extra jeje, que mal que no estuvo aquí para que tambien disfrutara

-pues sentí como si hubiera estado contigo-dijo el chico acercándose a ella-pero te gustaría ver algo interesante?

-eh? Interesante?-dijo la chica deteniéndose

-si, solo camina en retroceso y veras-dijo el chico colgándolo y quedándose a unos metros detrás de ella

La chica colgó el celular y volteo hacia atrás buscando entre la aglomeración de gente que pasaba buscando lo que podria ser interesante, miraba hacia los lados y cuando estaba a un paso de encontrarse con el pelinegro le sono el celular-oh! Ichigo-san? Ok voy para alla-dijo la chica olvidándose de "lo interesante por ver" y dejando a kaien con la palabra en la boca y con un sentimiento de dolor en su corazón.

Rukia llego al punto donde se había quedado de ver con el pelinaranja, éste ya se encontraba ahí.

-siento el retraso pero me surgió algo y..-

-no se preocupe Ichigo-san, al final si vino y eso es lo importante-dijo la chica sonriéndole

-que traes ahí?-pregunto el chico al ver las bolsas que traia la pelinegra

-oh! Es ropa que compre porque pensé que usted no iba a llegar y no traia la ropa para cambiarme-

-Kuchiki, no te gustaría quedarte asi e ir a la compañía?-dijo ichigo viéndola a los ojos. Rukia se sorprendió de las palabras de su líder

-que? Como cree que me voy a ir asi-dijo la chica asustada

-pues si quieres, yo tomare la responsabilidad, hablaremos con el presidente y pues…supongo que el lo entenderá-dijo ichigo volteando hacia otro lado para no sentir vergüenza

-no ichigo-san, jamás dejaría que usted tome la responsabilidad de algo que no le corresponde-dijo la chica decidida y se metió al carro para cambiarse. Segundos después salió vestido otra vez como Kuchiki Hanatarou, ichigo se le quedo viendo y suspiro resignado, al menos el intento convencerla pero era su decisión y su vida al fin y al cabo.

Cuando iban para los estudios, ichigo se acordó del broche y le pregunto a la pelinegra si no había visto algo mientras se cambiaba en la parte trasera, la chica negó inocentemente y el pelinaranja frunció el ceño y dijo que se había perdido de algo bueno, rukia saco su lado curioso y volteo a la parte trasera donde había dejado las bolsas y alcanzo a ver en un rincón algo brilloso, estiro su brazo para tomarlo y pudo ver que era un lindo broche en forma de moño diferente al que traia anteriormente-wow! Que bonito! Usted me lo compro?-dijo la chica emocionada

-ehmm…pues si-dijo el chico carraspeando-me sentí culpable de que se te rompiera el anterior y pues te lo quise comprar, pero sabes que me costo 10000 yenes?-dijo el chico con aire arrogante

-eh? 10000 yenes?-dijo la chica alterada-no puede ser, es demasiado por un broche no cree?

-pues es lo que me costo, asi que cuidalo!-

La chica sonrio y vio el broche detenidamente, y al voltearlo logro ver la etiqueta de precio que decía 300 yenes y miro al pelinaranja incrédula-Ichigo-san, no le costo 10000 yenes, le costo 300 yenes, pero no importa si le costo barato a mi como quiera me gusto mucho jeje-dijo la chica pensando que el chico había mentido para que pensara que fuera bueno.

-nani? No soy un mentiroso, estoy diciendo la verdad! Ese broche costo 10000 yenes…si quieres vamos al puesto y…-

-ok ok no es necesario ichigo-san, le creeré-dijo la chica divertida de ver los gestos que hacia su líder.

En un restaurante se encontraba matsumoto con otras mujeres tomando sake hablando muy animadamente

-pues si como les decía, mi sobrino es super famoso-decia la rubia presumiendo-y yo se que me ayudara con las deudas que tengo, solo esperen y verán-

-en serio crees que te va a pagar toooodas las deudas?, Rangiku-san hasta la policía te esta buscando no?-dijo una de ellas incrédula

-no no, pedi un préstamo y pague la deuda del apartamento, asi que la policía ya no me busca, pero aun asi, para pagar el préstamo mi sobrino me prestara-dijo guiñando el ojo-me he encontrado con una minita de oro jojojo! Asi que brindemos!-y alzando su vaso brindo alegremente.

Inoue se encontraba en su Van aun con la chaqueta de ichigo puesta y le dijo a su manager que se dirigieran a los estudios donde se encontraba AN jell para devolvérsela, el manager dudo pues sabia que los periodistas estarían tanto en sus edificios como en el de ellos pero no quiso hacer enfadar a la pelinaranja y ordeno al chofer que se dirigieran a tal destino.

Minutos después Inoue paso atraves de los periodistas con la seguridad de las instalaciones cubriéndola hasta llegar a la oficina del presidente. Este al verla llegar se sorprendió y mando a llamar a Ichigo.

-ehmm…supongo que tienen que hablar a solas no?-dijo el presidente cuando estuvieron los dos en su oficina

Ichigo no respondió solo miraba fijamente a la chica irritado, Inoue solo sonrio y el Ukitake al ver el gesto lo entendió como afirmación y salió de la oficina

-a que viniste hada malvada?-pregunto el ojimiel después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio

-a devolverte tu chaqueta….-dijo la chica quitándosela-y a ver quien es esa chica misteriosa de la foto.

-no hay ninguna chica misteriosa-dijo ichigo tomando su chaqueta-asi que te puedes ir.

-sabes….todos andan diciendo que tu y yo somos pareja-dijo la chica ignorando el comentario del chico-y estaba pensando porque no les damos el gusto?-dijo haciendo una mirada seductora

-eh? Tu y yo no somos nada-dijo el chico-y no tengo el interés de ser algo, asi que si no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí te puedes ir-y diciendo esto salió de la oficina dejando a la pelinaranja muy malhumorada.

-ok, si no quieres ser mi pareja….-dijo la chica sonriendo-ella lo pagara-y tambien saliendo de la oficina se dirigió a la sala de ensayo donde se encontraban los bailarines, rukia y Urahara.

El rubio al verla se trato de peinar y se acerco a ella a pedirle un autógrafo junto a los demás bailarines que se aglomeraran para tomarle una foto y pedirle autógrafos. Rukia se quedo en un rincón observándola y pudo notar que era muy bonita, que traia unos broches de flores plateadas que se le veian hermoso junto a su largo cabello y pensó tristemente que ella no era tan bonita y que era obvio que ichigo se fijara en una chica como lo era Inoue Orihime, sintiendo otra vez esa sensación en su pecho, se toco extrañada y penso en buscar agua para tratar de quitarse ese cosquilleo.

Orihime la vio salir y disculpándose con los demás tambien salió para alcanzar a la pelinegra.

-etto Hanatarou-kun~-dijo con su voz melosa.

La pelinegra volteo extrañada al escuchar su nombre de parte de ella-hai?- dijo detuviendo sus pasos para esperar a la chica

-oh! Es que quería ver si querías tomarte una foto conmigo-dijo la chica sonriendo-sabes, yo soy tu fan.

Urahara tambien había salido a ver donde se había metido rukia y vio que estaba con la pelinaranja-oh! Hanatarou, veo que estas con Inoue-san-

-Urahara-san nos puede tomar una foto?-dijo la pelinaranja sosteniendo del brazo a rukia-oh!, te sientes tan delgadito, hasta pareces una chica-dijo sonriendo al decir tal comentario haciendo respingar a la pelinegra

-eh?-dijo rukia asustada-etto es que me falta hacer ejercicio jejeje-y volteo hacia la cámara para tratar de sonreir

-listo!-dijo urahara,

inoue sonrio y agradeció al rubio por el favor y se despidió de rukia para irse al pasillo. La pelinaranja hizo una mueca y empezó a escribir un mensaje para Ichigo mandándole la foto y diciéndole que había descubierto a la chica misteriosa.

Ichigo iba caminando hacia el estudio de grabación cuando sintió que le llegaba un mensaje y se detuvo para leerlo, sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal por lo que había leído y corrió para buscar a la pelinaranja pero se topo con Rukia.

-Ichigo-san? Que sucede?-pregunto al verlo agitado

-Kuchiki, en serio quieres seguir como tu hermano?-pregunto el chico mirándola a los ojos

-etto..porque..-

-responde! Es tu decisión seguir como tu hermano?-dijo elevando la voz

-Hai!, yo…quiero seguir como Kuchiki Hanatarou-dijo la chica decidida

Ichigo solo la miro irritado y salió corriendo en busca de inoue para evitar que publicara el secreto de la pelinegra.

Iba por el siguiente pasillo cuando la alcanzo a ver que iba bajando las escaleras hacia el lobby donde se encontraban los periodistas. Se apresuro a seguirla y la tomo del brazo haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

-nani? Ichigo-kun suéltame-le dijo la chica molesta

-no, primero tenemos que hablar-dijo ichigo murmurando

-no tenemos nada que hablar, yo ire alla abajo a decirles a todos el secreto de Kuchiki-dijo sonriendo al ver la mirada de asombro del pelinaranja.

-no si antes lo evito-dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la chica.

-que estas haciendo….Ichigo-kun?-dijo nerviosa Inoue pues casi sentía el aliento del ojimiel.

Rukia se quedo confundida por la acción del pelinaranja asi que decidió seguirlo, al pasar por el siguiente pasillo escucho mucho ruido y se apresuro a ver que era lo que pasaba y lo que vio no le gusto para nada pues era una aglomeración de reporteros tratando de tomar fotos a la escena que estaba ocurriendo en la parte superior de los escalones, ichigo e Inoue se estaban besando.

La chica al verlos sintió la sensación que había estado teniendo pero fue mucho mas fuerte-eh? Porque…estoy sintiendo dolor en mi pecho?-se pregunto perpleja-porque ver eso…me provoca ganas de llorar?

Continuara…..

Ufff….que les pareció eh? Maldita zorrihime! Aasgafsgasdg….jejje gomen gomen este es uno de los capis que mas me gustan y que menos me gustan jajaja o.o es que la escena de kaien y rukia cuando la va guiando es tan cute! Amee esa parte! Es una de mis favoritas :B en mi perfil deje un link de una pik para ke se den una idea de como iba vestido kaien xDD y obvio odie el final D:…pobre de Rukia pero no se preocupen, al final ella ganara ;)…eso creo jejeje…

Gracias a todas por los reviews…ahora actualice un poco antes porque no se cuando vaya a volver a actualizar o.o…tengo que terminar mi proyecto de residencias DDD: asii que tal vez no actulice pronto jejeje….speroo les haya gustadoo y no me haya cuatrapiadoo xD

Spero con ansias sus reviews :D

Matta nee

Por cierto me cambie mi Nick jejeje ahora soy LizZ Elric de Kim ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**You're beautiful**

**disclaimer:** Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al Troll Tte Kubo-sama~

Flash, luces de las camaras de los periodistas que se arremolinaban en las escaleras ante aquel espectáculo. Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Kurosaki Ichigo e Inoue Orihime dándose un pasional beso, iba a ser la noticia de la semana y los periodistas eufóricos se encontraban al tener muy buen material.

A lo lejos una chica de ojos violetas vestida completamente como un chico se encontraba mirando aquella escena con un extraña pero lastimosa sensación en su pecho. "¿Pero….por que me siento de tal manera? ¿Por qué….al verlos me dan ganas de…llorar?"….esos pensamientos le surgían en la cabeza a Rukia mientras miraba a la pareja pelinaranja demostrándose "amor". Su mente le decía que se moviera de ahí, que se diera vuelta para irse y no seguir mirando pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y no podía evitar sentirse triste al estar ahí. Una mano en su hombro la saca de su estado mirando hacia el chico que se encontraba junto a ella, sus ojos verdes le mostraban serenidad y suelta un pequeño suspiro casi inaudible.

-Kaien-sempai…-murmura la chica al notar al ojiverde frente a ella.-

-Vamonos..-fue lo único que le dijo el chico tras tomar su brazo y sacarla de ahí.-

Minutos despúes Ichigo y Orihime se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro en la oficina del presidente. Estaban solos y la pelinaranja le dirigía una mirada asesina al contrario al verlo tan calmado.

-¿Pero que te sucede? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo despúes de lo que pasó?.-dijo la pelinaranja exaltada levantadose de su asiento y mirando al chico haciendo un berrinche.-

-Solo hice lo que querías ¿no?.-dijo el chico tomando de una botella de agua calmadamente.- Tú fuiste la que sugeriste fingir que fueramos una pareja feliz, asi que yo solo seguí tu sugerencia.-agrega despreocupado mirando a la ojigris inmutable.

-¿Fingir?.-la chica lo mira con incredulidad.- Asi es, fingir….solo montamos ese numerito para que parezca real.-contesto Ichigo con cierto fastidio. Odiaba tener rumores pero era inevitable, ahora tenía que cuidar que la chica no anduviera divulgando la verdad sobre Rukia.

La pelinaranja se le quedo viendo escuchando las palabras del ojimiel ¿Fingir?...

-Flash Back-

Orihime se sorprendió al ver que el chico se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿La iba a besar? Cerró sus ojos esperando aquel contacto que jamas llegó. Al abrirlo solo ve al chico estando casi a milímetros de ella pero jamas rozándole los labios, frunce sus labios mirándolo con incredulidad.-Sueltame…-susurra solo para que él escuchara pues abajo estaban todos los periodistas tomando fotos creyendo que ellos se besaban.-¿Qué te pasa?...

-Hay muchas cámaras.-Contesto el pelinaranja también en un susurro.- Este beso los mantendrá ocupados, las siguientes semanas estarán en todos los titulares del periódico.

-¿Estas comprando mi silencio con esto?.-pregunto la chica aun en un susurro tratando de zafarse del agarre del mayor pues, ya la tenía tomada con las dos manos en la cabeza fingiendo que la besaba aún con mas pasión.-

-Solo estoy haciendo lo que sugeriste, estoy fingiendo.-agrego el pelinaranja viéndola y sonríe de lado.-No te preocupes, jamas te besaré de verdad.

-Fin del flashback.-

¿Jamas me besaras de verdad?.-Dijo la pelinaranja algo ofendida viendo al chico aun inmutable en su asiento.

-Tch…¿Qué? ¿Acaso te molesta que fuera una mentira?.-el ojimiel la miró con burla al esuchar aquella pregunta y no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa con sorna.-

Orihime siente un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y suelta una risa fingiendo indiferencia y también burla.-¿A mi? ¿Molestarme? Tsk….-La chica se cruza de brazos pero no puede evitar que su cara refleje molestia.- Ichigo eres una fresa sin chiste!(N/A: trato de molestarlo con su nombre lol xD)

El ojimiel alza ambas cejas al escucharla y suelta una risa mirándola.- Así me dicen las chiquillas antifans que tengo ¡Que madura te escuchaste!.-agrega con burla.- ¿Pareces asustada hada malvada?

-¿Quieres que yo te asuste mas?.-pregunta la chica sintiendo un coraje hacia el ojimiel.- Puede que tu hayas empezado esto, pero no tardaré en dejarte tirado para ponerle fin. Seré yo la quien decida cúando se acaba todo esto ¿entendiste?.-dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado. Si bien la chica había pasado esa vergüenza frente a él, lo haría pagar.-

-Que miedo…-murmura Ichigo sonriendo también de lado y mirándola con arrogancia.Él no se iba a dejar intimidar por ella.

-Ah! Y ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien que esto es un montaje.-sentenció la pelinaranja.- Si lo haces, contare todo lo de Kuchiki y no podrás evitarlo, asi que…haz un buen papel.-le sonríe fingiendo inocencia.-

Ichigo frunce sus labios al escucharla pero acepta, no podía hacer nada mas y la mira con fastidio.- Tu eres profesional en cuanto fingir, asi que espero que me des buenos consejos.

-Pues empieza por llevarme a casa.-dijo la chica sonriendo ladina ante la cara interrogante del pelinaranja.- Un buen novio debe acompañar a su novia agotada a casa, se un novio caballeroso ¿si?.-Sonrie como tonta mirándolo.

-Un buen novio le diría a su novia agotada que se fuera temprano a casa.-Ichigo le responde cruzándose brazos comenzando a cansarse de la conversación.-Actua como una novia considerada.-agrego para levantarse de ahí y salir de la oficina dejándola ahí.

-¡Hey! Ichigo-kun ¿A dónde vas…pero que..?...-Solo escuchó el portazo de la puerta y Orihime refunfuñó sentándose de nuevo en su asiento.- Fresita sin chiste…-murmura ofendida y haciendo un puchero.- yo no dije que fingiéramos….yo iba en serio.-confiesa sabiendo que ya nadie la escuchaba.-

Rukia se encontraba recargada en un barandal mirando la noche que ya caía en Tokyo. La imagen de Ichigo y Orihime besándose seguía pasando por su mente haciéndola sentir extrañamente mal. No comprendía por que pero de solo pensarlo sus animos se su cabeza tratando de despejarse cuando escucha una voz conocida.

-Hanatarou, ¿estas bien?.-Kaien caminaba por ahí y al verla se acerco con una sonrisa.- ¿Sigues sorprendido por lo de Ichigo?

-Ah…si, jamas pensé que Ichigo-san y Orihime-san…-balbuceo la pelinegra apretando sus labios. Kaien cambió un poco su semblante y mira hacia la entrada de la agencia sonriendo sutil- Supongo que fue una impresión para todos, yo estoy sorprendido también y mira…-señala hacia donde veía.- las fans están también muy tristes por aquella situación.-

Rukia observa donde el mayor le mencionaba y ve que muchas chicas que siempre se encontraban afuera animándolos estaban llorando y sollozando.- ¿Uh?...-Rukia estaba sorprendida como las chicas se encontraban tristes, no pensaba que ellas se pusieran tan mal con ese tipo de situaciones.-¿Las fans se ponen asi?

-Si, porque ellas quieren y admiran a Ichigo.-respondió el ojiverde con voz calmada.- Ichigo es una estrella y muchas personas lo aprecían por su talento y carisma, es por eso que se sienten mal al oir que él ya tiene una persona especial.-agrego mirándo de reojo a la pelinegra.-que te guste alguien como Ichigo no tiene nada de especial, porque eres una fan mas.

-¿Fan?...-Rukia estaba confundida, lo que ella sentía….¿era porque admiraba a Ichigo y lo apreciaba? Se queda pensativa y asiente, ella estaba así porque era una fan de Ichigo.-Supongo que si….solo soy una de esas tantas personas, no es nada especial.-agrega algo…¿desilusionada?

-Asi es, nada de especial.-dice el ojiverde sonriéndole un poco mas animado.-si te sientes triste por lo de Ichigo es porque eres una fan mas de él.

Rukia voltea a ver de nuevo a las fans que aunque sollozaban ahora gritaban "Felicidades" pues debían estar felices por la felicidad de su oppa. La pelinegra mordió su labio y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para volver a fijarse en el ojiverde.- Y como buena fan….debo de felicitarlo por lo sucedido, porque siempre debo apoyarlo ¿verdad?.-Su pregunta era mas para aceptarlo ella que al contrario, tenía que apoyar a Ichigo pues él siempre la estaba apoyando a ella, ya no iba a estar triste, o eso es lo que iba a intentar.

Kaien solo se le quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa. No esperaba que las cosas se dieran así pero no le gustaba ver aquella tristeza en los ojos de la pelinegra y si eso le ayudaba a despejar sus sentimientos, él la ayudaría

Dentro de la casa de los AN Jell se escuchaban unos estruendos y aplausos al ver llegar al líder pelinaranja entrar a la sala. Kaien, Renji, Matsumoto, Urahara y hasta la pequeña Rukia estaban ahí gritándole "Felicidades por tu relación". Ichigo no podía creer lo que veía. Su entrecejo se frunció mas de lo habitual al ver tal espectáculo. El notar que la chica también se encontraba ahí para "felicitarlo" le dieron unas ganas tremendas de arrancarle la cabeza pero se contuvo y dirigiéndoles una mirada de odio infinito subio los escalones dejando a todos atonitos y sorprendidos por su acción.

-Al líder le da un un poco de vergüenza ¿no?.-dijo la rubia pechugona mientras veía al pelinaranja alejarse.-

-Tal vez esta avergonzado por no habérnoslo contado antes.-agrego Renji alzándose ligeramente de hombros.-

-¿Y esa mirada?¿Que acaso no esta feliz?.-pregunto Urahara alzando una ceja al notar la reacción nada agradable del ojimiel.

Kaien solo se quedo callado observando la situación, en definitiva Ichigo estaba ocultando algo y tenía la impresión que la pequeña pelinegra tenía que ver en eso. Dirige su mirada hacia la chica y su semblante cambia un poco al ver la inquietud en los ojos de ella al ver al pelinaranja partir.

Ichigo por su parte entraba a su cuarto algo exasperado.- ¿Asi que también Kuchiki esta participando en eso? Tsk…¿Qué no se da cuenta que todo esto es por su culpa?.-se dice molesto aventando su chaqueta hacia la silla y cruzándose de brazos con un puchero en su cara de molestia por todo lo sucedido.-

Los chicos se encontraban en la sala degustando de la cena que habían preparado como fiesta de felicitación hacia Ichigo, aunque el mencionado no se encontraba ellos al final decidieron comer y brindar. Matsumoto le encantaban las celebraciones y persuadió al pelirojo que no se desmotivaran y celebraran como quiera. Habían comprado varias botellas de sake y eso había puesto de muy buen humor a la mayor.

-A ver, Hana-kun~ toma otro trago mas ¿eh?.-le pasaba un vaso con sake a la pelinegra que ya se encontraba mareada por haber tomado alcohol.

-Etto…tía, no…gracias.-balbuceaba la Kuchiki negando con su mano, ya no quería seguir tomando pues no quería que pasara nuevamente por problemas como la anterior vez que se emborrachó.

-Ay! Pero si no has tomado nada, los hombres de nuestra familia son muy buenos bebedores, anda, anda…toma~- la rubia insistia dándole el vaso a la chica. Renji al ver la situación rápidamente le quita el vaso a Rukia, previniendo que no ocurriera un accidente, ya que él también recordaba la vez anterior.- Matsumoto-san, yo me lo tomaré…a ver, Hanatarou, hazte a un lado!.-el pelirojo empuja a Rukia para que se moviera y el quedase aun lado de la rubia para tomar sake junto con ella.

Rukia sintió que se desequilibraba pero pudo estar en pie y se dirigió a las afueras de la casa para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Kaien solo tenía puesto sus hermosos ojos verdes sobre ella, con un dejo de preocupación en ellos pues sospechaba que la chica no estaba bien de animos.

-Hanatarou ha sido engañado por Inoue Orihime…-dijo de la nada Urahara poniendo unos ojos tristes bebiendo de su trago.

Los 3 que se encontraban ahí lo miraron sorprendidos.-¿Cómo que fue engañado?-pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja.-

-Si, Inoue fue a verlo, le dijo que era su fan y hasta se tomo una foto con él y todo era para involucrarse con Ichigo,..-suspira el rubio mientras movía en negación la cabeza con desaprobación.-

¿Nani? Asi que esa Inoue es toda una fichita ¿eh?.-dijo algo exagerado Matsumoto mientras chasqueaba la lengua, no le había gustado escuchar que una mujer había jugado con su sobrino. Renji por su parte se quedo sorprendido ¿a Hanatarou le gusta Inoue? , con ese pensamiento salió en busca de su compañero y al verlo recargado en el balcón se acercó a él.

-Hey, Hanatarou…¿estas triste porque te gusta?.-preguntó el pelirojo alzando una ceja.

Rukia al escucharlo se volteo algo sorprendida "¿Tambíen el se dio cuenta de mi gusto por Ichigo-san?" se preguntó pues esa pregunta le había sacado una sorpresa. Suspira ligeramente y asiente pero agrega tratando de escucharse convincente.- Solo soy su fan, no es nada especial.-dijo mirando al de cabello rojizo.

-Que te guste alguien no es ningún crimen.-dijo el chico sonriéndole a su compañero. Y le extiende un pequeño libro.-Toma, lo escribió uno de mis guionistas de dramas favoritos.

Rukia lo tomó algo confundida.- Él dice que los que no aman son culpables, de modo que los que aman a alguien, se a quien sea, son inocentes.

-Entonces ¿no estoy haciendo nada malo?.-dijo la pelinegra al escuchar aquellas palabras.-

-Asi es, ¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste alguien?.-el pelirojo la miro con una pequeñ sonrisa.-

-Gracias Renji, por decirme esas palabras.-la chica le devolvió la sonrisa e ingreso con pasos torpes hacia el interior de la casa.

Renji se quedo un momento viéndola irse y suelta un pequeño suspiro.- Hanatarou, en serio que estas mal por Inoue Orihime ¿eh?...-su mirada se queda embelesada y sin pensar agrega.- Hanatarou tu…me…-parpadea y sacude ligeramente la cabeza despejando aquellos pensamientos incoherentes que l e llegaban, no, él no podía tener sentimientos por un chico….¿o si?

Ichigo despúes de haberse tomado una rica ducha se disponía a salir para unirse a la fiesta. Cual fue su sorpresa al ya no ver a nadie en la sala haciendo que su ceño se frunciera indignado.- Pero¿Acaso ya todos se fueron?.- preguntó al aire al ver todo vacío. Sus labios se fruncen mientras observa detenidamente el lugar.- y ¿Dónde se metió Kuchiki Hanatarou?..-se pregunto al notar que la pelinegra no se encontraba tampoco y obviamente no había entrado a su habitación.

Se fue en búsqueda de la chica hasta encontrarla en el salón de ensayos donde estaba un gran piano. La ve que esta tirado debajo del instrumento y sin delicadeza le pisa el pie haciendo que la chica reparara de la impresión y se pegara en la cabeza con el piano.

-Tch…Torpe..-murmuró el pelinaranja al ver lo que había provocado soltando una risita de burla.- ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Shh! Estoy buscando respuestas en silencio..-dijo la pelinegra poniendo su dedo en los labios indicándole al mayor que se callara.- ¿Soy culpable o inocente?.-lanzó su pregunta mirando al ojimiel con confusión. El alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en ella y comenzaba a decir preguntas sin proponérselo.

Ichigo alzo una ceja al escucharla.- Kuchiki ¿Te haz metido nuevamente en problemas?-

-Si, he hecho algo…-dijo Rukia haciendo un pequeño puchero tocándose su pecho, ella hablaba de su inevitable sensación hacia el mayor, pero el chico no estaba enterado así que pensó que la peliengra había hecho de las suyas nuevamente.

-Hmmm…y por eso no regresabas a la habitación ¿eh? Tenías vergüenza de confesar tus fechorías?!-Dijo el pelinaranja con voz acusadora viendo a la pelinegra que aún no se paraba de su sitio.

-Si quieres el perdón que tanto te gusta tienes que salir de ahí abajo.- lanzó Ichigo cruzándose de brazos y una media sonrisa. Comenzaba a gustarle el molestar a la Kuchiki aunque sus cejas se alzan al ver que la pelinegra en vez de salir de ahí se aferraba a la pata del piano.- No, ¡No saldré de aquí!-alzó la voz la ojivioleta mientras se agarraba fuertemente del piano.

-¡Sal de ahí, He dicho!.-grito el pelinaranja tomando la pierna de la chica y comenzando a jalarla. Empezó su pelea de jalarse pero la chica era fuerte y él no pudo zafarla de ahí. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea y el ojimiel sonrió de lado yéndose al piano y comenzando a tocar las teclas fuertemente para hacer mucho ruido para que la chica saliera d ahí abajo. Pero aún asi la pelinegra permaneció ahí aunque con un aturdamiento ligero de oídos. Realmente podía ser muy terca cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Crees que es momento de emborracharte, liarte y causar escandalo?.-preguntó el pelinaranja exasperado al ver que no había tenido resultado con su ataque.- ¿Ya has escuchado la canción que cantaras?

-Si la escribió Ichigo-san de seguro es genial.-murmuró la pelinaranja sobándose la cabeza por el aturdimiento.- ¡Ichigo san! Por cierto…soy tu fan! ¡Soy fan de Ichigo san!.-exclama al recordar que Kaien le comentó que se sentía triste era porque era su fan y las fans se entristecían al ver a su idol con una chica. O al menos eso quería creer ella.

-No necesito una fan como tú.-respondió Ichigo secamente.-

-¿no…no necesita una fan como yo?.-preguntó Rukia mientras sus ojos se abrían grandemente.- pero…necesito ser su fan….si lo soy, entonces no me dolerá el corazón y podré felicitarte…-agrego un poco bajo.- ¡Dejame ser tu fan!.-exclama alzando su voz.-

-No, no lo seras, tu eres una persona especial que cantara una canción escrita por mi.-dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba en el banquillo frente al piano.- Ahora presta atención y escucha bien.-El pelinaranja comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y hermosa haciendo que Rukia se conmoviera.- Esa canción…..es la que me trajo aquí.-se dijo la pelinegra al escuchar aquella música, recordando haber oído esa canción cuando se encontraba en el aeropuerto y había decidido hacerse pasar por su hermano.

En el balcón un chico pelinegro y de ojos esmeralda veía con cierta tristeza un par de bonitos zapatos de mujer. No sabía porque pero ese sentimiento comenzaba a crecer cada día mas y no hallaba la forma de demostrarle a la pelinegra que le gustaba y por supuesto, que sabía su verdadera identidad. Al igual que él Renji se encontraba en el jardín junto a su perrita y una sensación extraña en su pecho ¿Pero por que me siento asi? Se preguntaba al no comprender con claridad que eran esas sensaciones y porque sentía una atracción con su pequeño miembro.

Al terminar de tocarla melodía. Ichigo se quedo pensativo y al no escuchar ningún sonido se levanto de su asiento y sus cejas se fruncieron al notar que la chica se había quedado dormida. Cruzandose de brazos suspiro mientras se tocaba la sien.- Desde que Kuchiki entró a mi vida, no ha causado mas que problemas….no debi haber descubierto que era una chica.-

Al siguiente día la pelinegra se encontraba en los estudios de grabación para comenzar con la producción de su single. Estaba nerviosa pero daría lo mejor de ella para que todo saliera bien.

-No, no…te falta sentimiento!.-Decía por enésima vez el productor y volteaba a ver molesto al presidente Ukitake. Éste se aclaro la garganta y miró a su miembro nervioso.- Kuchiki, debes ponerle mas emoción, tu voz suena muy bien, excelente pero….no transmites nada…¡Piensa en alguna relación que has tenido y plasmala en la canción!.-dijo el peliblanco dándole animos ala ojivioleta aunque ella estaba preocupada ¿Relación?

-Hagamos un descanso jefe.-dijo el rubio que se encontraba ahí dándoles una botellas d agua y llevándose a la pelinegra a tomar aire un poco.- Hermana….para mi esa canción va del amor. El amor que tiene un hombre y una mujer.-la mira apretando suavemente sus labios y suelta un suspiro de resignación.- El deseo de ver aquella persona y no poder controlar aquellas emociones y explotar. Aunque yo se que no entiendes esto porque no lo has experimentado-agrego sentándose junto con ella en una banca.-

-entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer?.-preguntó Rukia preocupada. Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia en el amor. Toda su vida en el convento y jamas había pensado en tener una relación con un chico. Su mirada se fijó en el suelo pues sus animos se habían bajado.

-Hmmm…escuché que iras con tu tía a ver la tumba de tu padre.-dijo Urahara pensando en una idea.- ¿Por qué no piensas en el amor que sientes hacia tu padre cuando estes alla? Tal vez pueda ayudarte a transmitir ese sentimiento en la canción.- La pelinegra solo asintió esperando que si pudiera conseguir lo que quería.

Esa noche una gran aglomeración se encontraban en las salas de cine. Inoue Orihime iba a estrenar su nueva película y muchas televisoras y periódicos se encontraban ahí.

-Señorita Inoue, ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Esta emocionada ante el estreno de su película?-un reportero la llenaba de preguntas y ella sonriendo como acostumbraba respondía amablemente cada pregunta. Escucha un alboroto en la entrada y su mirada se dirige a los 4 chicos que llegaban, realmente parecían angeles y su sonrisa se ladeo al ver que su "novio" se acercaba. El reportero al notar la presencia delos "AN Jell" corrió a ellos.

-Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Vienes a ver la película de tu novia?.-pregunto ladinamente el reportero. A lo que el pelinaranja solo asintió con la cabeza dirigiendo sus ojos miel a la chica que se encontraba cerca de ellos sonriéndole fingiendo inocencia y ternura. Rodo sus ojos con fastidio.

-Escuchamos que Inoue-san tendrá una escena de beso en la película ¿Estas celoso por ello?.-el pelinaranja la volteo a ver y sonrio de lado.- no, para nada.-su tono de voz fue con algo de burla. Algo que sorprendió al reportero que solto una risa.-

-Ah, supongo que sabes que es su trabajo y lo hace profesionalmente ¿no es asi?.-el pelinaranja no respondió y siguió caminando ignorando a su novia que se encontraba ahí. Los otros 3 lo siguieron y Rukia miro de reojo a la pelinaranja que fruncia molesta sus labios.

Minutos despúes Ichigo se encontraba en una salita con su "novia" escuchando su berrinche.- Que sea la ultima vez que me hagas eso ¿eh?.-dijo la chica señalándolo con su dedo acusador.- Y ahora, tendras que llevarme a la fiesta que habrá al final de la función.

Ichigo alzo una ceja y chasqueo su lengua en desaprobación.- El trato era que vendría a ver tu película, hasta ahí.

-Pues tienes una novia impulsiva y ahora quiere que la lleves a la fiesta.-dijo Orihime con voz melosa acercándose a él y jugando con la corbata que traía.- ASi que sin ninguna queja te espero a la salida.

Ichigo salió frustrado de ahí, por supuesto que no quería ir a esa fiesta y mucho menos con la fastidiosa de su novio. Bufó molesto y siguió su camino hasta que se encontró con Urahara.

-Ichigo, Hanatarou y yo no nos podremos quedar al final, porque tenemos que ir a otro lugar-dijo el rubio con un rostro serio.

-¿A dónde van?.-pregunto el pelinaranja cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja interesado.

-Iremos al pueblo donde se encuentra la tumba del padre de Hanatarou, su tía ya se encuentra alla asi que no estará sola-agrego el mayor mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

Ichigo sonrio ladino mientras una idea se le ocurría en su naranja cabeza.

Despúes de que todos se dirigían a la fiesta la chica pelinaranja salía con su manager y sonríe arrogante al notar que el carro de su novio se encontraba ya ahí esperándola.-Me ire con Ichigo, asi que los veo alla.-fue lo que pronuncio a sus compañeros mientras se metia al carro ultimo modelo que llevaba el ojimiel.

-Vaya, asi obediente me gustas mas…-dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver que no era su chico sino el rubio del manager el que se encontraba ahí.

-Yio! Inoue san, Ichigo tuvo un compromiso y no podrá venir pero yo la acompañare~.-dijo con voz cantarina el rubio guiñándole un ojo. Orihime solo le sonrió nerviosa y asesino mentalmente a Ichigo al hacerle tal cosa.

Rukia se encontraba saliendo de la casa con un pequeño bolso y ya cambiada para el viaje que iria con el manager hacia el pueblo de su papa. Al entrar en el auto de Urahara sus cejas se alzaron de sorpresa.-Ichigo-san ¿Qué haces aquí?

Continuara…..

AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! DESPUES DE…DOS AÑOS? JAJAJAJA AHIII LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO LA VERDAD YA NO TENIA PENSADO SUBIR ESTE FIC PERO CREO QUE DEJE A MUCHAS CON AQUELLA ESPERANZA. ASI QUE LO RETOME.

Tenia pensado reeditarlo, pero la verdad me da mucha flojera DDDDDDDDDDDDDD: asi que lo dejare asi pero de aquí en adelante la redacción va aestar mejor xDDD ya me intente superar un poco mas jajajaja

Espero les guste el capitulo :B pronto actualizare el siguiente, asiq eu dejen reviews! :DDDD

Los quiero y gracias por seguir leyendo

LizZ Elric de Kim


End file.
